Time Error (GameQ reupload)
by Rockgod96
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is not my story. This is the long-lost story Time Error by GameQ, reposted by Rockgod for archival purposes and other uses (read on for more details)
1. Chapter 1

**Rockgod is back! Again! This time with the original Time Error by the fabulous GameQ!**

 **So, a couple things I want to bring up right away. First off, I would like to say that GameQ is returning to fanfiction, and he is going to start by publishing a rewritten version of the first Time Error (this story) with a rewritten Time Error 2 coming not long after!**

 **So what does that mean for these two stories that are now up on this website? Well, I will be leaving this up here for archival purposes, and also so that you, fellow readers, can read the original story (this one) and the rewrite that GameQ will later post so that you can compare the two and decide which stories (or at least which parts of the stories) are better. So once the new versions hit this website, be sure to tell GameQ which versions you liked best.**

 **Now, as for me, like I've said before, I have not stopped writing my own fanfiction, Meet the New Life. I have just been putting it off for a long time mostly because I doubted myself as a writer. But that has changed. I have now decided to get back into writing fanfiction and continue the story. But, I'm going to take a little while to craft the next chapter before I do that. You see, I was really not happy with the way the last chapter to that story turned out. I think my readers deserve better than what I put out, so I hope to have a new chapter for that story that all of you will love.**

 **Now, that said, a lot has changed since the last time I worked on that story. A lot of events have come up since then. I got back in touch with a rock band I started that broke up around the same time I started writing fanfiction, but we got back together and we're hoping to start playing gigs and making some money, so writing fanfiction might be more infrequent once summer rolls around, but like I've said before, I will not stop. I will continue writing.**

 **If you wish to talk to either me or GameQ about anything, you can friend both of us on Steam, where we go by the same names that we do here. We prefer this over private messaging on this website because we are not active on it very often. We also both play TF2 frequently (well, not GameQ. He stopped playing, but only because his monitor crapped out. Well, it's not his fault. What can you do?), and we will gladly respond to any questions you might have. Just send us a friend request and you're all set.**

 **Also, stayed tuned at the end for a VERY important message from GameQ himself!**

 **Now, with that being said, no more time wasted. Here is the original Time Error by GameQ!**

Time Error

Chapter 1: Time

It was another horrible day, this was the third time the blue team has kicked the red team's rear ends. The whole red team were completely out skilled by a LOT! The Engineer suggested if they stuck together they would of stood a better chance, but does anyone listen to the Engineer? NOPE. Those idiots always follow their so called 'leader' the Soldier. Yep, the team's leader is the guy that hits his head with the shovel while screaming "MAGGOTS".

The Soldier's plan was to spread out and kill them all one by one, which was terrible because of the fact that we all died easily, Spy died from phlog pyro, Heavy and Medic died from a blue spy killing them instantly with his Eternal reward knife and Ambassador, Soldier died from a blue sniper, Pyro died from blue demoman, Scout and Demoman died from a crit rocket, and Demoman got filled with bullets by the blue heavy, and Engineer was just out skilled by the blue female engineer. She completely made a fool out of him, even his team was laughing at me.

He can still hear her voice and remember what she said "Dumber then dirt ain't ya".

He wished he could of rewind time and make sure not to make the same mistake again. And that's when an idea came up...a brilliant idea. He received a pip boy from his good friend the Scout, gave it to him as a gift of our friend ship, and Engineer could use this pip boy to time travel, he just need the right equipment. He walked up to Spy's room and knocked on his door.

Engineer: Spy? Are you in there?

The door opened quickly to reveal the French man who does not look happy to be interrupted during his smoking time.

Spy: What is it laborer?

Spy asked before blowing smoke into the Engineer's face. The Engineer glared at Spy before coughing from the smoke.

Engineer: Spy could ya*cough*let me*cough*borrow one of your watches?

Spy: If I let you borrow one of my watches would you leave me be?

Engineer: Yeah.

Spy then took off the watch he was wearing and gave it to the Texan.

Spy: Now leave before I change my mind.

Engineer: Much obliged.

Engineer then went to his working room to get his great idea started, he took his pip boy and Spy's watch and set them on the work bench, now he can get started.

 ***5 hours later***

Engineer was still working on his invention but was almost finish. He then heard a knock on the door, he sighed with annoyance knowing how he hated it when his fellow mercenaries disturbed him when he is working on his invention.

Engineer: This better be good.

The mechanic grumbled as he walked towards the door, when he opened it he was surprises to see it was Scout.

Scout: Yo what's up hardhat?

Engineer: Scout what do you want?

Scout: Oh I just wanted to what you are doing.

Engineer: Scout when would you be interested in what I am doing?

Scout: Come on! I've always been interested your uhh science stuff.

Engineer looks at Scout plainly and obviously is not buying it.

Scout: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! All the other mercs left to get a drink and stuff, leaving us to look after the base.

Engineer: Annnnnnd?

The Engineer asked while raising an eyebrow, still confused of why Scout was at his door, Scout sighed.

Scout: It was getting kinda boring with no one around to talk to so I came here.

Engineer rolled his eyes before opening the door completely to let Scout in.

Engineer: Just don't touch anythin in here unless I tell ya.

Scout: Yeah sure.

Scout said before walking in to Engineer's work place. Engineer walked back to his work bench to finish off his invention while Scout sat on the stool next to the work bench.

Scout: So watcha working on Engie?

Scout asked.

Engineer: Just a new prototype that might help us FINALLY end the those darn blues winning streak.

Scout looked at the device Engineer was working on and recognized the gift that he gave to the Engineer.

Scout: Hey isn't that the-

Engineer: The pip boy yes it is.

Engineer interrupted.

Engineer: But don't ya worry, this gift you gave me will be part of my newest and greatest invention yet.

"I hope it will not go to waste cause it took me forever to get that thing." Scout thought to himself.

Engineer was putted in the last screw and made sure it was tightly secured.

Engineer: Well….guess that would do, Scout you may wanna get behind something for cover cause usually my inventions would blow up the first time it starts.

Engineer warned, Scout quickly jumped off his stool and flipped over a table before hiding behind it, frightened that he might get killed blown to pieces. Engineer then took a deep breath.

Engineer: Here goes nothing.

He pressed the start button and waited for his invention to respond, there was silence and no response from his invention. The Texan thought he must of made an error while building until he heard a light tone and saw light come to life from the pip boy's screen. Scout came up to stand next to Engie to see the worker's new invention.

Engineer: Scout….I present to you TTPB.

Scout: What?

Engineer: Time Travel Pip Boy, this is gunna allow us to finally defeat those blue scum bags.

Scout: Uhhhh Engie…..i don't see how time traveling is gunna help us.

Engineer: Scout imagine this, you are in the enemies intel room and you got the intelligence, if you had the TTPB you could go back in time with the enemies intel and safely go travel back to when you were still in our base, you would be able to capture the intel easily!

Scout: Wait so wouldn't this effect you guys?

Engineer: Yeah but as long as we don't do anything dumb with it, we should be fine.

Scout: Wait Engie…how do we know that it works?

Engineer: Well here comes the hard part…I need to test it.

Engineer said while looking unsure because of the possible outcomes that might happen. Scout's eyes widened as he watched the Engineer put on the TTPB on his right arm.

Scout: Uhhh hard hat I may not be smart but im pretty sure this is a bad idea.

Engineer: Scout this isn't the first time ive done something like this.

Scout: Yeah I really doubt that Engie.

Engineer removed the glove from his hand to reveal a robotic looking arm.

Scout: Ok never mind then.

Engineer: Oh Scout I almost forgot, could ya get my camera? It's right behind you.

Scout picked up the camera and started recording. Engineer then set the date of when he wants to go which is just 10 seconds in the future.

Engineer: You recording Scout?

Scout: Yea I am.

Engineer: Alright wish me luck.

Scout gave him a thumbs up before giving him a nervous grin. Engineer took a deep breath then pressed the Go button, then all of sudden everything blacked out, the TTPB started to glow and then was growing brighter and brighter, the ground started to shake as the Engineer was being lifted in the air, lightning started striking from the TTPB as the glow grew brighter and brighter. Engineer's work room was getting destroyed but Engineer still noticed that Scout was still recording.

Engineer: SCOUT GET OUT HERE NOW!

Engineer said while desperately trying to turn off the TTPB. Scout hesitated to leave knowing that his friend is in trouble but was encouraged to leave by another lightning that nearly struck him. Engineer was hitting the TTPB with his wrench while screaming "DAMMIT" multiple times, he gave his wrench one last swing and hit the TTPB hard, causing an explosion to fill up the whole room. Scout flew out the door back first into a wall, hitting the back of his head as well then falling to the ground face first. Before blacking out, he saw the door still open but didn't see Engineer in the room, all he could remember was the Engineer's scream before darkness covered his vision.

Engineer Pov:

I see myself in some sorta tunnel, and going really fast into the light.

Engineer: Must be dead.

I said to myself as I get closer and closer to the light. It started getting difficult to see as the bright light blinded me, once I reached the light, everything just went completely dark…then BAM! I saw light again and a whole new environment, I landed on my feet but feeling a bit dizzy I fell on my back. My vision was a little blurry and my head ached a bit, I sat myself up on a wall and then took the time to look at my surroundings.

Engineer: This does not look like my red base.

I looked at the wall to see a new design then looked at the floor to see it looked different as well.

Engineer: Where in tarnations am I?

I said to myself as I got up, from the looks of it, it looks like im in a alleyway. I hear some running foot steps behind, so I turned around quickly to see a lady running up towards me.

Lady: Oh my gosh! Sir are you alright?

I gave her a confused looked wondering why she would ask me that, I nodded my head in response.

Lady: Are you sure? That explosion you were in was big, you are lucky your still in one piece.

Engineer: What in Sam hills are you talking about lady?

Now she looked at me confused, probably never heard of Sam hills before.

Lady: Sir look around you can't you see the mess?

I took this chance as another moment to look at my surroundings since my vision is clear and noticed the big huge black mark on the floor, it looked a soldier's rocket when it hits the floor but only bigger, I then noticed the explosion marks on me, most of my body was covered in black stains. I was very confused In what was happening and I didn't even know where I am or….what is the date? I looked at my TTPB to find that it is broken.

"Darn." I thought to myself

Engineer: Excuse me miss but what is today's date?

I asked. She looked at me confused once more before responding

Lady: Thursday.

Engineer: And?

Lady: The 12th.

Engineer: Of?

Lady: March.

Engineer: LADY THE YEAR!?

Lady: 2076!

My eyes widened from hearing the information, if physics didn't matter my jaws would of touched the ground. The TTPB worked…..sorta.

* **10 minutes earlier** *

At Overwatch's base, Winston was on his computer working while eating his banana with peanut butter, until he received a notification about an explosion that happened In one of the cities. Winston leaned closer to the screen to see the explosion and saw a man fall from the explosion. Winston noticed the man was in very strange clothes.

Mercy: Another terrorist attack?

Mercy asked as she stood next to him.

Winston: Not sure if it's a terrorist attack Mercy, I'll send Tracer to see what it is.

Tracer: Already on it love.

Tracer said through the radio. As Tracer was getting closer to her destination, Winston warned her.

Winston: Be careful Lena, we don't know what we are dealing with.

Tracer: Don't worry love, I'll be alright.

And with that Tracer had reached the destination where the explosion happened.

"Now where could they be?" Tracer thought to herself.

Engineer: Now get going lady I don't need your help im fine."

After a while the Engineer FINALLY was able to get the lady to leave him alone. He looked at the TTPB once again to see it was sparking a bit because of the huge crack on its screen.

Engineer: Ah shucks, im gunna need to find a way to fix it if id wanna get back to where I was.

Engineer said to himself before he heard a voice with a British accent.

Tracer: Get back to where?

The next thing the Engineer sees is a young lady jumping down and landing in front of him.

Tracer: Hello love.

 **To be continued…..**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"Hey guys, GameQ here. Just making a little stop to ask you a question, what did you NOT like about Time Error? This is so I can avoid any mistakes I have made as I rewrite Time Error. Till we meet again, see ya."**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Error

Chapter 2: Meet Overwatch

Engineer's Pov:

As the young lady lands in front of me, I notice she has some sorta blue core on her chest, she wears some weird looking goggles, has these really yellow tight pants that fits her _**way**_ too well, her hair style makes me wanna question who ever cuts her hair cause I don't think they know what they are doing, she seems to be wearing a brown jacket, and has two laser pistols (well it looks like) on each side of her hip. I gulped at the sight of her weapons as I did not know if she is trouble or not, plus of the fact that if she is one of the law authorities I should hide so that I may not cause suspicion, a person from the future should not see a person from the past. I took a step back as I was unsure what to do, and waited nervously for her to speak.

Tracer's Pov:

As soon as I landed in front of him it was pretty obvious he was not from around here. He had very _**very**_ old clothes, he wore brown overalls, goggles, an orange construction hat, a belt that held many equipments: pistol, wrench, pump shotgun, and some kinda calculator. But he was covered in black stains, I've also noticed he had something on his arm and it was sparking a bit.

"Probably from the explosion" I thought.

He took a step back from me and looked a little nervous, he may have noticed my dual Pulse Pistols. Seeing how he is waiting for me to talk, I spoke first.

All Pov:

Tracer: What's your name love?

Engineer: I don't think I can tell you that little lady.

Tracer: Just call me Tracer love, I don't like to be called little lady.

Engineer: Alright Tracer.

The engineer said but was amazed by her name.

"Tracer? I wonder why she is called that." the Texan thought to himself.

Tracer: You are not from around here are you?

Tracer asked with a smirk, Engineer was thinking of a way to prove that he was from the future.

Engineer: Of course I am from here.

Tracer raised an eyebrow, not buying what the strange man said but decided to ask one more question.

Tracer: Mmhmm If you are from around here then which city are we in?

Engineer: Uhh down town.

Engineer said while avoiding eye contact with her.

Tracer: Ok and what are those guns for?

Engineer: Uhh I'm a patrol.

Tracer: Ok first off, we are not in down town, second off patrols don't wear those clothes and has way more advance weapons.

Engineer:…AHHHH!

Engineer took off the other direction but to only be stopped by Tracer as she was already in front of him.

Engineer: What in the?

The mechanic looked back and forth to where Tracer use to be, completely confused by how she got there. Tracer did her best not to laugh because the look on the man's face was hilarious. Engineer tried running the other way but was met with the same results, he didn't wanna have to do this but he had no choice, he started to reach for his pump action shotgun until he noticed something at the rooftop. The light was reflecting on the object the figure was holding, the scene reminds the Engineer of Tuefort when he was outside of the red base but then saw a blue sniper aiming at him….

Engineer: Aww hell.

Engineer quickly grabbed Tracer and pushed her to cover as a loud CRACK filled the air, Engineer was shot on the shoulder as the bullet missed Tracer's head and hit his shoulder instead. Both of them were behind a wall has cover.

Tracer: What was that!?

Tracer asked, still clueless that she could of died seconds ago.

Engineer: Sniper!

Groaned the Engineer as he grabbed his shoulder in pain, Tracer didn't need to know anything else as she knows who this sniper is.

Tracer: Are you alright sir?

Engineer: I'm fine. I've been shot by worse.

Tracer: I can try to get the sniper but I don't know where she is.

Engineer: She is on the roof, across the street two buildings away.

Tracer: Alright but the sniper would be able to see me before I even get close to her.

Engineer: You go on ahead, I'll get the sniper to concentrate on me.

Tracer: Gotcha.

Tracer then blinked away, Engineer sat there in awe as he still amazed by her ability but then snapped out of it. Engineer took out his pistol then jumped out of cover and started shooting where he saw the sniper, catching the sniper's full attention, the sniper shot back barely missing Engie's head, Engineer was moving as fast as he could as he was still shooting his pistol. He ducked his head as a bullet knocked off his construction hat.

"Dag Nab It Dammit! Tracer hurry up!" Engie thought to himself as he started to reload his pistol.

Before the sniper could make another shot Tracer did a flying kick on the sniper, knocking the sniper off of her feet.

Tracer: Trying to take a cheap shot at me were you Widowmaker? That's not how you play the game love.

Tracer gave Talon's assassin a smirk before pointing her dual Pulse Pistols at her.

Widowmaker: _Ce n'est pas un jeu little girl_.

Widowmaker grabbed her Widow's Kiss before firing rapidly at her nemesis, Tracer blinked left and right while firing her Pulse Pistols, Widowmaker took evasive action to dodge her bullets. Bullets were flying everywhere on the roof.

 ***Meanwhile***

Engineer was standing in the middle of alleyway looking at the roof where the action was taking place, there was a lot of shooting up there.

"I think Tracer could use an extra hand." Engineer thought as he walked up to the entrance of the building.

When he entered the building everyone looked at him, to his surprise he saw a couple of human-like robots looking at him to, he looked around to see he was in lobby. He saw a man behind the desk and walked right up to him, the man looked nervous due to the fact that the Engineer had a shotgun in his hand so the Engineer tried to ease the tension in the room.

Engineer: Howdy.

Engie said as he waved with a smile.

Man: Go-good af-afternoon…h-how could I h-help you?

Engineer: Could ya tell me how to get the roof top?

The man pointed his shaking finger to a door with a sign that says "Stairs".

Engineer: Much obliged.

Thanked the mercenary as he ran to the door and started running up the stairs.

 ***Back at the rooftop***

Widowmaker was shooting at Tracer as the Overwatch agent went circles around her, but when Tracer blinked again Widowmaker predicted where she would be and took a successful shot at Tracer's leg. Tracer gritted her teeth in pain, but before Tracer could rewind Widowmaker took a shot at her accelerator, causing it to not function correctly, Tracer then took cover behind an AC machine, grabbing her injured leg in pain Tracer started talking into the radio.

Tracer: Winston! Can you send Mercy? I could use some help!

" _Lena don't worry we are on our way!_ " Winston said through the radio.

Widowmaker: _Ohhh calling for help are we?_

Tracer looked to where the French accent was coming from to see Widowmaker aiming her Widow's kiss at her.

Widowmaker: _Au Revoir._

Widowmaker said as she was about to pull the trigger. Tracer waited for the bullet to enter her head as she closed her eyes, but then heard a door open roughly and then heard a shotgun shot. Tracer opened eyes to see her rescuer with a pump shotgun, Tracer then noticed Widowmaker's gun on the floor because Engineer shot it out of her hand.

Engineer: Try to pick up your futuristic looking gun, I DARE YA!

Engineer said while walking steadily towards the two. Widowmaker puts her hands up, and walks away from Tracer.

Engineer: You alright Tracer?

Tracer: I'm fine…just have a bullet in my leg is all.

Tracer said while putting pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding.

Engineer: You know the sniper I face is a LOT better then you cause he actually does not miss his shot.

Engineer said as he stood in front of Widowmaker.

Widowmaker: _I was not aiming for you_.

Widowmaker spoke before she did a back flip, kicking the shotgun out of Engineer's hands, she landed on her feet as the shotgun landed on her hands, but before she could aim at her new target Engineer ran up to her and grabbed the shotgun and aimed it upwards, the sound of the gun shot filled the air when Widowmaker pulled the trigger. Tracer was watching the scene unfold but then grabbed one of her Pulse Pistols and started aiming at Widowmaker but every time she gets a clear shot Widowmaker would always move her new ally in the way of her shot, she could only wait until she can get a clear shot.

As the two wrestle for the shotgun, Widowmaker punched Engie and shoved the butt of the shotgun into Engineer's face causing a nose bleed, but Engineer still holds on then punches Widowmaker in the gut then head butts her in the face, causing her lip to bleed.

Widowmaker: _Assez!_

Widowmaker shouted as she uses her metal legs to kick the Engineer in the ribs, causing him to let go in pain, she then kicks him very hard in the center of his chest causing him to fall on his back. Widowmaker aims down at the Engineer, but before she could shoot him Tracer shot Widowmaker in the hand making her drop the shotgun, she then fires the whole clip at Widowmaker. Widowmaker was able to dodge most of the bullets but takes most damage near the chest, she then jumps off the roof, surprising Tracer. Tracer limbed to the side of the roof to see that Widowmaker was nowhere to be seen.

"She will be back." Tracer thought to herself before remembering about her ally.

She then turned around quickly and started limbing her way towards the Engineer, she sees him grabbing his chest with one hand and grabbing his left rib with his other hand, his face tells her he is in a lot of pain. She kneels next to him and feels the area where his ribs were…..one of his ribs are shattered….she started feeling his chest too and felt a dent in the middle of his chest. Engineer started coughing and covered his mouth with his hand, when he removed his hand from his mouth there was lots of blood on his hand, Engineer looked at Tracer with despair, he knows he gunna die…

Engineer: I*cough*ain't gunna*cough*make it.

Engineer said as he struggled to breath.

Tracer: Hey hey! Look at me! Your gunna be fine help is on its way, they should be here any second now.

As if on cue, a huge helicopter appeared and was hovering at the sides of the roof, the side doors open to reveal Mercy and Winston inside the helicopter, both of them jumped out of the helicopter to aid Tracer and the stranger.

Tracer: Mercy! Come here quickly!

Mercy flew to her as fast as possible, with Winston behind her. Engineer's vision started to get covered by darkness and his hearing started to leave as his breath started to get slower, the last thing he saw was Tracer talking to him, mouthing out the words "Stay with me!" and then darkness.

Engineer's Pov:

I woke up in a room that was very bright, I tried to open my eyes but the bright light was not helping. Once I opened my eyes I realized I was in a hospital bed, I thought I was in a hospital but the room I was in told me otherwise, I also realized that I was shirtless but I still had my pants on.

"Thank God" I thought to myself.

I noticed my shirt was on a chair across the room and tried to sit myself up but felt weak and laid back down.

"You should rest a bit before trying that again."

Engineer looked at the door to see a lady in some type of armor, the armor had wings on the back and she had a halo on her head.

Engineer: Are…are you an angel?

Engie asked, the lady made a light chuckle before saying.

Mercy: That wouldn't be the first time I was called that, you may call me Mercy.

Mercy said as she picked up Engineer's T-shirt and gave it to him.

Mercy: You seem to be recovering well after all that, Widowmaker did quite the number on you.

Engineer gasped as he remembered his nasty encounter with the sniper.

Engineer: Widowmaker…so that's her name.

He touched his nose to see it was not broken, he checked his shoulder to see the bullet wound was gone, his chest didn't hurt anymore and neither did his ribs.

Engineer: How did you...fix me up?

Mercy: I used my Caduceus Staff, it heals any injuries in seconds, of course we still had to clean you up, you lost a lot of blood which explains why you are weak at the moment.

Engineer then looked around the room, and got curious where he was.

Engineer: Where exactly am I?

Mercy then gave the Engineer a little smile.

Mercy: Welcome to Overwatch head quarters.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Time Error

Chapter 3: A day in the future

After Mercy welcomed Engineer to the Overwatch head quarters, she told him to get more rest since he did wake up at 1:36 in the morning. He eagerly followed the doc's orders as he laid back on his bed as he knew that tomorrow would be another strange day, he would need all the energy he can get.

Engineer's Pov:

I woke up once again in the same room, stretching my arms out and could feel some bones cracking.

"Man that felt good." I thought to myself as I let out a yawn.

I noticed that I was still shirtless and saw my shirt on my lap and decided to put it on. I saw my shoes next to the bed and saw my goggles, my belt and construction hat on the table across the room. I took the time to get up, put my shoes on, then tried to see If I could stand, I lifted myself up and took two steps forward, seeing that I am walking with no problem I continued to walk to the table for my stuff.

I put my goggles on and adjusted them so I could see properly, then put my construction hat on. When I reached for my belt I noticed my equipment was gone, my shotgun, pistol, PDA, and wrench. My TTPB was also missing! I started panicking, my breathing increasing speed, heart rate increasing, without my TTPB I would be stuck in the future! I would never be able to see my home or my friends again….never.

All Pov:

The door opened to reveal Mercy and Tracer entering the room.

Mercy: Good Morning.

Mercy greeted as she walked in, Tracer waving as she followed Mercy.

Mercy: You seem to be well seeing you up and walking already.

Engineer: Where is my stuff?

Mercy: Well we had to take them off so-

Engineer: Where…is…my…stuff?

Engie asked again. Mercy looked at Tracer before looking back at him.

Tracer: I'm afraid we cannot tell you that love.

Tracer said as she was not taking her eyes off of him, seeing how tense the man looked.

Engineer: I need my stuff back!

Engineer shouted, startling the two agents.

Engineer: You can keep my shotgun and pistol just give me back my wrench, PDA, and my TTPB!

Mercy: Soldier 76!

As soon as Mercy called, a muscular looking man with whitish grey hair came in with a futuristic looking rifle. He looked at the Texan with his red goggles.

Soldier 76: Let's take easy here pal, I wouldn't wanna make a mess in Mercy's lab.

Mercy: I'm sorry sir but you would not be able to get your equipment back until you answer some questions.

Soldier 76: Handcuff him Tracer, I'm watching him.

He then aims his Heavy Pulse Rifle at Engineer. Tracer walked towards Engie as he places both of his hands out in front of him, as she cuffs him the Engineer gave her a look of betrayal, she gives him an apologetic look as he was taken out of the room and guided by 76. They take him into their interrogation room and sat him on a chair in front of a table, then they exit out of the room and left him alone. After ten minutes of waiting the door opened and a huge gorilla with armor entered the room.

Winston: Good morning sir.

Winston said as he removed the other chair from his side of the table, Engineer's eyes widened completely shocked that the gorilla can talk.

Winston: I know what you are thinking that it's strange for a gorilla to talk, but I think not.

Engineer was unsure how to respond to this.

Winston: My name is Winston and you are?

Winston asked waiting for the man's response. Engineer hesitated to speak but then realized he already was figured out that he wasn't from here, he released a sigh then spoke.

Engineer: You can call me Engineer.

Winston: Engineer? Alright then, I guess that explains the wrench symbol on your shirt.

Engineer: Yep.

Winston: Now what kind of engineer are you?

Engineer: Well I build and invent machines.

Winston: What machines can you build at the moment?

Engineer: Dispenser, teleporter, and a sentry.

Winston: Interesting…now for the main event, where did you come from?

Engineer gulped, not really sure if he should tell the truth but it looks like he didn't have a choice.

Engineer: I'm from…I'm from the past.

Winston: Excuse me?

Engineer: I came from the year 1968.

Winston: Impossible! That's nearly a hundred years ago, and even back then they still didn't have much advance technology.

Engineer: Well…I am from 1968 and I just said I was able to build machines.

Engie stated trying to prove he was not crazy.

Winston: If you are from the past then how did you get here?

Engineer: I used the Time Traveling Pip Boy.

Winston: Pip what?

Engineer: Pip boy, it's like a wrist watch although it only shows the status of your health.

Winston: These devices sound way too advance to be in 1968.

Engineer shrugs.

"Well I do work for an advance company to, plus I am a miracle worker."

Winston tried to make sense on how the Engineer could make such an invention, he scratched his chin as the Engineer continued to talk.

Engineer: Look I have answered your questions now could ya please give me back my equipment, you don't have to give me back my shotgun or pistol just my PDA, and my wrench also my TTPB.

Winston: Just one more question Engineer, do you know Talon?

Engineer: No, why is he a friend or something?

Winston grunted before replying.

Winston: No, he is an enemy of Overwatch, he is responsible for the many deaths of our agents, not only them but innocent lives were lost because of him too.

By the descriptions of Talon Engineer already didn't like the guy, sure Engineer has killed people as well but he knew they would respawn either way.

Winston: He also has many agents working for him, you were facing one of them yesterday, although you were fighting one of Talon's best assassin. I'm surprised you even survived….not many were lucky enough to survive her.

Engineer noticed saddened look on Winston's face after he said that,

"Must of lost someone from her." He thought.

Winston: Well I believe that's all the answers we need from you, I'll be right back.

Winston then exited the room.

* **Outside interrogation room***

Tracer: I knew it! I knew he wasn't from around here, although I certainly did not know he was from 1968.

Tracer said as she stared through the window to look at the Engineer.

"Engineer….so that's what his name is." she thought to herself.

Soldier 76: His pump shotgun and pistol seems to be evidence that he was from the past, I doubt any gun shop in this time would still have any of those kinds of guns.

76 said trying make his point.

Tracer: His clothes are also evidence.

Tracer mumbled.

Winston: Tracer did he try to make any assault on you when you were alone with him?

Tracer: No love, he only tried to run away.

Winston: Anything else?

Tracer: Well…he did save me from a bullet flying towards my head…twice, and if he is working for Talon you would think that he would of let the first bullet kill me.

Winston was really thinking about this, if it wasn't for the Engineer, Tracer would not be alive.

Symmetra: I'm very eager to see the machines he can build, I want to know what kind of sentry he can build, especially his teleporter and dispencer.

Symmetra said as curiosity consumed her.

Reinhardt: He does not seem to be a threat to us Winston, he can stay in our base and wonder around as long as one of us is with him, if there is any problem caused by him, he should remain in those cuffs.

Reinhardt said, the Overwatch members nodded in agreement. Winston thought about Reinhardt's idea and decided to go with it. Winston: Alright sounds fair enough, Soldier 76, could you uncuff Engineer and give him his equipment back?

76 nodded before heading towards the door.

* **Inside the interrogation room***

Engineer Pov:

I sat there once again alone, wishing I could just rancho relax but since my hands are cuffed I guess not. I wonder if they will believe me, sure it sounds crazy but I figure they would be use to crazy since one of their own was a talking gorilla. I hope my TTPB is safe, if it is any more damaged then I'm not sure I would be able to fix it, I may need another watch, worse case scenario another pip boy, hopefully It isn't that damaged. The door opened and I saw Soldier 76 enter the room with a key.

All Pov:

Soldier 76: Your good, let's get those cuffs off of you and then I'll give you all your equipment back.

Engineer sighed with relief, he was finally gunna get his stuff back. After 76 uncuffed Engie he lead him outside the room, when Engineer exited the room he saw new people, one giant man in huge knight armor carrying a big hammer, and a lady wearing a blue jump suit, has a robotic looking arm, and has long black hair. Engineer's eyes widened by her sight, her robot armed looked better than his, silently thanking he was wearing goggles he continued to follow Soldier 76 to where his stuff was. When Engineer finally got to the room, 76 opened the door, revealing Engie's equipment and TTPB.

Engineer finally reunited with his equipment, trying his best not to hug his wrench and shotgun as he did not want to look stupid in front of 76. After Engineer grabbed his TTPB he started walking towards the door to exit, but was quickly stopped by Soldier 76 as he began talk.

Soldier 76: Look Engie can I call you that?

Engineer nodded in response.

Soldier 76: Engie let me just make things straight, if you do anything to hurt us, kill us, or betray us.

76 said as he slowly walked towards the Engineer, his voice turning deeper and darker.

Soldier 76: _Here's what's gunna happen,_ _ **I will look for you, I will find you, and when I do, YOU ARE GUNNA WISH YOU HADN'T INVENTED THAT TIME MACHINE!"**_

At this point, Engineer was backed up against the wall with Soldier 76 right in front of him, Engineer's head desperately trying to hide itself under Engie's shirt. Engineer only saluted 76 before running around him and booking it through the door, completely terrified of 76's dark side. However, while he was running with his face still covered by his shirt, he bumped into someone. Both fell to the floor at the same time, Engineer took his shirt off of his face before wanting to cover his face again, he bumped into the lady that had the robotic arm, not knowing her name that's all he can describe her other than describing her beauty.

"Wait did I just think she is beautiful?" Engie thought as the lady looked back at him.

Symmetra: Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to be in the way.

Symmetra apologized giving him a sorry smile, Engineer shook his head from his thoughts.

Engineer: N-no need to ap-apologize miss, I should be sorry for not watching where I was going.

Engineer said before getting himself up and extending his hand to her to help her out, she grabbed it gratefully and pulled herself up. Engineer plucked up the courage to ask her name.

Engineer: What is your name Miss?

Symmetra: You can call me Symmetra, and you are the Engineer.

She said before shaking his hand.

Engineer: Hehe yep that's what I am.

Symmetra: May I ask why you were running?

Engineer Oh well let's just say your soldier friend gave me a little pep talk.

Symmetra rolled her eyes before releasing a sigh.

Symmetra: He threatened you did he?

Engineer: Yes well no he just gave me a warning is all.

Symmetra: About what?

Engineer:…if I tried to betray y'all.

Symmetra: Well hopefully you won't otherwise it's your funeral, any way I was looking for you, I'm suppose to show you your room.

Engineer: My room?

Symmetra: Yes now follow me.

Symmetra ordered and Engineer obeyed, following her through the hallways. They walked for bit until we stopped at a door, she opened it with a key before walking in with Engineer following behind her. The room was looked pretty good.

"Better then the room they provide me at work." Engineer thought as he looked around.

There was a comfy looking bed near the wall, a bathroom with a shower on the other side of the room, a table in the center of the room and a chore next to the bed.

Symmetra: Get yourself settled in, when your done I'm very eager to learn about your machines so tell me when you can show me, bye.

Engineer looked at Symmetra as she left and thought "Aww shucks, I need to return home before I get too connected here."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Time Error

Chapter 4: A day in the future part 2

Once Engineer got settled in the new room, he decided to check on his TTPB, the screen was cracked and the inner parts of the TTPB were damaged, but to Engie's relief the parts are still fixable but will take longer than it took to build the TTPB to fix it. He sighed, grateful that he was not gunna be stuck in the future forever. Now the only problem was that he only had a wrench, and sadly its gunna take more than a wrench to fix the TTPB, and his other equipments were left in his working room.

Engineeer: Darn…if im gunna fix my Time Travel Pip Boy im gunna need to borrow some equipment from this time then, question is where am I gunna find them.

He asked himself while scratching the back of his neck. He then heard a soft knock on his door before hearing a Britain accent.

"Hello…are you in there love?"

Engineer opened the door to see Tracer.

Engineer: Would you not call me love, its gettin a bit annoying and I have a name you know.

Tracer: Sorry but its kinda what I like doing, but anyway I wanted to apologize for taking your stuff away and letting them interrogate you…even after you saved my head twice.

Tracer looked down in shame, Engineer chuckled at the scene as it reminded him of Scout, usually when they argue it was always Scout that goes to him to apologies.

Engineer: Ah don't get yourself down because you had a job to do, because of that Talon guy making trouble, you can't be too sure to check some random guy like me am I right?

Tracer looked up at Engineer with smile on her face before giving him a deadly hug, her legs off of the floor as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Wow! For a girl who looks young she is pretty strong." Engineer thought as his soul was squeezed out.

Once Tracer released him he sucked his soul back into his body as well as some fresh air.

Tracer: Thanks lo-I mean Engie, im gunna call you that since its better than calling you Engineer, I owe you big time! If there is anything you need just ask.

Tracer said, very happy she has a new friend.

Engineer: Now now there is no need to owe me, you did save my life back when we were fighting that sniper.

Tracer: Yeah but you saved me two times so I still owe you, do you need anything right now?

Engineer thought if there was anything he needed help with and remembered his problem with the TTPB.

Engineer: Well…I actually do need some help at the moment, my device was damaged badly before taking me here, do you know anyone who has some tools that would help me fix it?

Tracer: *giggles* Engie how lucky are you, Winston and Symmetra are all about machines, im very sure they have the right tools.

Engineer: Winston and Symmetra? Alrighty then do you mind taking me to them?

Tracer: Sure follow me.

And with that they started walking towards Winston's room first, when they got there Tracer knocked on the door and after hearing a slight muffle saying "Come in" she opened the door to reveal her best friend eating a banana with peanut butter. Engineer did his best not to laugh at the sight as he did not want to make Winston feel bad.

Tracer: Hey Winston! Engie here needs some assistance with his time travel thingy.

Engineer: You mean the TTPB.

Tracer: Yeah that.

Winston finished off his banana before walking towards the two.

Winston: Well how can I help you Engineer?

Engineer: I just need to borrow some tools that would help me repair the TTPB.

Winston: May I see the damages so I can give you the right tools?

Engineer: Sure just be careful with it.

Engineer gave Winston the TTPB and Winston carefully looked over it before looking back at the Engineer.

Winston: I know just the equipment for this, Ill be right back.

Winston said as he walked deeper into his room. While Engineer was waiting he looked around with awe, so amazed by how many gizmos and gadgets there were. After ten minutes Winston came back with a tool box.

Winston: Every tool you need to fix your device is in this tool box, now knowing that your use to using older tools, Ive picked the oldest tools I could find for you to use, but if you have any difficulty I am sure Symmetra would be willing to help out.

"Thanks." Engie said before exiting the room with Tracer following.

Tracer: Anything else you need Engie?

Engineer: Symmetra does want to see my building so could you take me to her?

Tracer: Sure thing.

After another long walk since their base was big, they reached Symmetra's room, Tracer knocked and after a few seconds Symmetra opened the door.

"Yes?" Symmetra asked, Tracer shifted her head towards the Engineer.

Tracer: He wanted to see you.

Symmetra: Did he?

Engineer: W-well because you did want to s-see my machines right? Engineer said trying his best not to stutter.

Symmetra: Oh yes! Please come in.

Symmetra said very excitedly, letting Engineer in but blocked Tracer. Tracer: Hey!

Symmetra: Not you Tracer, go on with your business.

Tracer gave Symmetra the puppy face while saying "Please let me in." "No." Symmetra said plainly, not being affected by Tracer's puppy face, Engineer however was not so lucky.

Engineer: Tracer could just watch, while not touching anything, that's what I do when someone wants to be in my work room.

Engineer suggested, Symmetra thought about this before letting Tracer in.

Symmetra: Touch anything and ill torture you.

Tracer: You know I could just rewind to when I wasn't injured right?

Symmetra then leaned closer to Tracer's ear.

Symmetra: *whispers* _But you would still feel the pain._

Tracer felt chills go down her spine and quickly agreed to not touch anything, Engineer could see the frightened face of Tracer and chuckled, Symmetra then lead Engineer to a clear platform and had Engie stand on it.

Symmetra: Ok Engineer, show me your machines.

Engineer nodded before dropping a tool box and clicked a few buttons on the PDA and said "Building a dispencer." The tool box opened and the dispencer started to build, while the Engie took out his wrench and started to whack the building a few times to increase the building speed. Symmetra's mind was already coming up with questions like "What does this dispencer do?" Tracer only had one question which was "Where the heck did he get that tool box?" When the dispencer was finished building a red screen turned on to reveal the metal meter, and a red beam came out of the dispencer and touched the Engineer. Both Tracer and Symmetra were fascinated by the red beam.

Symmetra: Excuse me Engineer but what does the red beam do?

Engineer: It's a healing beam, it heals anyone injured but it's not as fast as Medic's healing medigun.

"Medic? You mean Mercy?" Tracer asked, Engineer looked at her confused but remembered they don't know who he was talking about, he decided to correct his mistake as he did not want to talk about his co-workers, he did sign a contract not to.

Engineer: Yeah Mercy, forgot her name.

He then moved on to make a sentry, once it was finish building it aimed side to side repeatedly.

Engineer: This sentry gun here was design to automatically aim at an enemy that comes in sight or is within the range.

Engineer said proudly, happy that someone actually takes interest in his machines, Symmetra hummed with interest, Tracer was just glad the sentry was not aiming for her.

Symmetra: Amazing but what about your teleporters?

Engineer then made the teleporter entrance and exit, after it finished building they started spinning very fast and a light red glow started appearing above them, Engineer then decided to give them an example, he stepped on top of the entrance and was immediately teleported to the exit but caught a pretzel as he exited out of the exit teleporter. Symmetra and Tracer were amused by the sudden appearance of a pretzel, Engineer kindly offered it to them.

Symmetra: *laughs* Why did your teleporter just make a pretzel come out of nowhere?"

Engineer: *chuckles* Lets just say one of my co-workers were having way too much fun with my teleporters.

Engineer said, hiding the fact that Soldier was responsible since he has been teleporting bread for two days straight. Engineer then decided to do an example for his dispencer, he thought of a funny way to do it and grinned. When the healing beam touched him he took out his pistol and aimed it to his chest, making sure not to shoot his heart, he made a sad face while waving his hand before pulling the trigger and falling to the floor. The act almost made Symmetra faint, Tracer had to rewind to when she was not choking on the half eaten pretzel before running towards the Engineer, Symmetra followed. Both Overwatch agents were on each side of the Engineer.

Symmetra: Tracer call Mercy!

"Why would he do something like that?" Tracer thought as she started to run towards the door but stopped as she heard a chuckle. First it was a soft chuckle but then turned into hard laughter, Tracer turned around to see Engineer sitting up and leaning on his dispencer looking like he is dying from laughing instead of dying from a bullet, Symmetra looking at Engineer with disbelief and shock.

Engineer: HAHAHAHA! *coughs* YOU SHOULD OF SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!

Engineer said as he got up, he lifted his shirt up to see the bullet wound was gone but there was a little bit of blood.

"And that's how fast my dispencer heals." Engineer said, expecting a applause for how great his invention is but to only receive glares from both women who are not amused by his actions.

Engineer (nervous): *chuckles* Ok maybe I should of tried a different way to demonstrate the dispencer.

Tracer: Do you think he can survive more than one bullet with the dispencer?

Tracer asked giving Symmetra an evil smile. Symmetra looked at the Engineer and gave him an evil grin.

Symmetra: Even if he didn't im sure Mercy can revive him.

Engineer gulped before making the sentry, dispencer, and teleporter self-destruct at the same time causing the room to be filled with smoke, Engineer then took the tool box that Winston gave him and ran out of the room, Symmetra and Tracer soon followed after recovering from the smoke, searching for their prey.

 ***Back in 1968***

After the mercenaries came back from their little break, they find Scout laying on the floor unconscious with several burn marks on him. Medic took him to his lab and fixed Scout up, after Scout recovered they asked what happened, they expected the answer to be that the blue team attacked again but to receive a rather strange answer. Scout said that Engineer was making a new weapon that would give them the ability to time travel but when Engineer tried to test it out a huge explosion happened in Engineer's room, none of the mercs believed him until they saw Engineer's room, a huge black explosion mark covered the floor, the items in the room were either burned or destroyed. Heavy thought that Engie was dead, but the Medic said that Engie would of respawned then, Scout suggested that the invention worked but the mercs doubted that, they only came to one conclusion then….it was another respawn failure. Scout gasped as he remembered the many other respawn failures that happened, there use to be more than just 7 of them, both red and blue had lost team members, but now that they just lost another class…the Engineer, Scout couldn't believe it. They all bowed their heads down for a moment of silence, Soldier as the leader of the team exited the room, but then came back in.

Soldier: I EXPECT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU MAGGOT HEADS TO BE UP AND READY BY SUNRISE! NO QUESTIONS ASKED! IF YOU MAGGOTS ARE NOT UP AND READY BY THEN ENGIE WOULD NOT BE THE ONLY ONE DEAD! GOOD NIGHT!

And that's when he left, everyone looked at each other with confusion and shock. They thought their leader of the team would care about a death of a team member, they also wondered why they had to get up so early but followed their orders. Almost all of them…..Scout was still in Engineer's room, still shocked that his friend is dead, he didn't wanna leave the room but sleepiness over took him and he headed for his room.

 ***5 hours later***

They all woke up and got ready by sunrise just like they were told to, they found Soldier in the meeting room, he was holding a tombstone in his right arm and was holding a trumpet in his left hand. Soldier then ordered them to follow him and started walking out of the base, they followed him as he leaded them outside of the battlefield and on to a clear hill. Soldier then planted the tombstone into the ground and took a step away from it, he then saluted the tombstone as he said his farewell to the Engineer "I KNOW WE DID NOT GET ALONG WELL MAGGOT, AND I KNOW I CALLED YOU MAGGOT MANY TIMES MAGGOT…BUT YOU WERE AND WILL BE FOREVER A GOOD SOLDIER IN MY BOOK…..Engineer." Soldier then ended his salute and took a spot next to the tombstone before he started playing his trumpet, each of the other mercs said their farewells as well leaving only the Scout left to say his.

Scout: Engie…buddy…im sorry I laughed at ya when you were killed by that other engineer, if it wasn't for any of us laughing at you…im pretty sure you would still be here with us.

The other mercs nodded in agreement.

Scout: Man im gunna miss ya…you were the only guy that would never tell me to shut up whenever I talk to ya.

The mercs also nodded in agreement, Scout was doing his best not to cry in front of them, he didn't wanna look weak to them but one tear escaped from his eyelids and ran down his cheek, he hoped no one noticed. " _Prepare for battle in 1 hour and 30 minutes!"_ the Administrator announced, her voice could be heard from their base, everyone left to get back to base, leaving only Soldier and Scout behind. Soldier finished playing his trumpet and started walking towards the base but stopped next to Scout and placed a hand on Scout's shoulder.

Soldier: He will be missed, but we shall give those blue maggots hell for even existing, if it weren't for them he would still be here.

And with that he left, Scout got up to leave but before he did he took out a bottle of beer and placed it in front of the tombstone.

Scout: Heres that bottle of beer I owed ya, ya know for savin my ass from that blue scout that was hard to say it better than me.

Scout then got up and went back to his base.

 ***Back in 2076***

Engineer was still running towards his room, well at least he thinks, the base was so huge people can easily get lost. While he was running he looked back to see if they were still following, but slipped on something slippery and fell on his back.

"Oh my gosh im so sorry!"

Engineer groaned and rubbed the back of his head, he tried to get up but noticed the ground was cold and slippery. The person helped Engineer get up and Engie noticed he slipped on ice, he turned to look at the person to see it was another lady. She was wearing a very heavy looking winter coat and had glasses on, she wore huge winter boots and had blue gloves on, and there was a little robot with two eyes floating around her. "When am I gunna stop meeting strange women around here or is it in the future when all women strange?" Engineer thought to himself.

?:Hey! You're the new guy around here, Engineer right?

Engineer: Yes I am, and you are?

?: *giggles* oh my apologies my name is Mei.

Engineer: Mei? Its nice to meet you Mei but im kinda in a hurry right now.

Mei: Why?

Engineer: Oh well I tricked Tracer and Symmetra to think that im dead but apparently now they want me dead. Mind helping out and holding them off for me?

Mei: *rolled her eyes* those two honestly hate it when they get pranked, go on I got them.

Engineer: Much obliged!

Engineer then picked up the tool box and continued to run, while he was running he saw Winston walking towards him. Engineer then ran towards Winston in hope of searching for safety.

Winston: Engineer, why are you running?

Engineer (tired): It's a long story.

Winston: I can tell.

Engineer: But could you help me find my room? I still need to put the tool box in my room, but I can't find my room.

Winston: Engineer.

Engineer: What?

Winston: Your standing right next to it.

Engineer then looked to his right to see a door with his name on it, he grumbled unintelligent words as he walked inside and set the tool box on the table then said thanks to Winston, but before he could close the door he saw Tracer and Symmetra looking like they just took a swim at Antarctica. His mouthed dropped to the floor as he saw them walk towards him.

Tracer: S-sor-rry f-for ch-chas-sing y-you, b-but p-pl-please no m-more t-tricks.

Tracer said while shivering, her teeth shaking. Winston rolled his eyes as he assumed Mei was responsible for this, he then guided Tracer and Symmetra to get them warmed up. Engineer sighed wondering how stupid he looked in front of Winston. Engineer saw his TTPB on the table right next to the tool box Winston gave him and decided to get to work.

 ***4 hours later***

Engineer was still working on his TTPB, not even close to fixing it, but the tools Winston gave him were useful and he planned to thank him later. He decided to take a break for a bit, noticing how tired his hands were and his back cracked for being in the same position for a long time. He decided to take a break and get some fresh air, he noticed it was 9:31 p.m., he exited his room and looked out in the empty hall ways, he wondered how the Overwatch agents don't get lost in this place, Engie decided to walk straight thinking that he would get somewhere. Engineer eventually did reach a room with the Overwatch agents inside, Winston was on his computer with Tracer talking to him, Mercy was drinking coffee, Mei was playing with her little robot friend, Soldier: 76 was leaning on a wall away from the other agents with his arms crossed, and Reinhardt was talking to Symmetra. Engie notice another person he has not seen, it was another lady. She wore blue armor and had a jet pack, she had a helmet with the front that looked like a golden peak. She looked right at the Engineer and whispered something to Mercy, both of them laughed. He then noticed Tracer glaring at the two, both of the ladies stopped their laughing and continued to talk, Tracer walked up to the Engineer.

Tracer: Well it's about time you got out of that room, honestly do you even know how long you have been in there?

Engineer: Nope, but believe it or not ive worked longer than 10 hours.

Tracer: *giggles* I can tell! You know for a guy who is from the past, you are not so interested in the future.

Engineer: What can I say? Im a boring guy.

Tracer: Well would you like something to eat, you haven't eaten anything ever since you got here.

Just when Engineer was about to answer, his stomach answered for him as he and Tracer heard it growl.

Engineer: Hehe, I usually forget about eating while working, it is only when I take a break when I actually pay attention to my body's needs.

Tracer: You could almost relate to Winston, he works a lot but eats while working. I'll be back with your snack.

As Tracer left the room Engineer continued to look around, and notices Mercy and the other lady approach him.

Mercy: Hello Engineer, I would like for you to meet Pharah.

Pharah: Greetings, and I apologize for laughing at you.

Engineer: Let me guess…because of my appearance?

Pharah: Yes.

Engineer: Not a surprise.

Engineer then sees that she is armed with rockets. "There is way too many people here that reminds me of home, Pharah reminds me of Soldier, Mercy reminds me of Medic, Tracer reminds me of Scout, Widomaker reminds me of Sniper, and Mei reminds me of Pyro in some way." Enigneer thought. While Engineer was stuck in his thoughts, Pharah waved her hands in front of his face which knocked him out of his thoughts.

Pharah: Are you alright?

Engineer: Huh? Oh yea im fine, it's just that a lot of you guys or should I say ladies, remind me of my co-workers.

Pharah: Your co-workers must be very similar to us then, do you mind telling us about them?

Engineer thought about this, he was not suppose to talk about his co-workers as he did sign a contract back then, but he doesn't think that would matter in the future. But still he hesitates to tell.

Engineer: I don't think now is a good time, maybe later.

Pharah nodded in understatement and walked away. Engineer took a seat near a table and saw Tracer coming towards him with his meal, that being rations.

Tracer: This is not much but it does fill you up.

Engineer: That's fine, ive eaten worst.

Engineer said as he took a bite out of the ration. Engineer remembered the time he and the whole red team let Pyro make dinner, it was a mistake….a BIG mistake. The kitchen was on fire, and the food was completely burnt, they all had to eat the food because they were so hungry, plus in fear of what Pyro would do to them if they didn't eat. As Engineer continued to munch on his ration the room started to flash red and a alarm started to go off, Winston turned his full attention towards his computer and looked to see what caused the alarms.

Tracer: What is it Winston?

Winston: Intruders! They have broken into the base, and its Talon's agents and his men! Everyone get ready!

Everyone grabbed their weapons and took position, Engineer grabbed his shotgun and held it close to his chest and then took position next to Winston. Everyone were aiming towards each door waiting for the door to bust open, but were caught surprised when Talon's men burst through the ceiling. Bullets were soon flying everywhere, Winston was taking on 3 soldiers, Reinhardt was swinging his Rocket Hammer everywhere hitting many soldiers, Tracer was blinking and shooting everywhere, Soldier: 76 was taking down multiple enemies down with his Pulse rifle, Mercy was healing Pharah as she shoots rockets at the soldiers, Mei was freezing the soldiers, Symmetra was making her turrents on the walls and Engineer was shooting the soldiers with his shotgun. The Overwatch agents including the Engineer were doing good holding them off and soon all the soldiers fell to the floor. They thought it was over until they heard a very dark laughter.

Soldier: 76: ITS REAPER GET TO COVER!

Soon the room was being filled by a black mist and a dark figure appeared in the center of the black mist.

Reaper: _DIE! DIE! DIE!_

Red bullets were filling up the room, Mei blocked the bullets by making a huge ice wall shielding her, Mercy, Pharah and Symmetra. Reinhardt used his shield to block most of the bullets to protect Soldier: 76, but taking a bit of damage as his shield broke down, Winston and Tracer were taking cover behind a wall, Engineer was hiding behind the remains of a couch. Once the shooting stopped Reaper disappeared into the black mist, then more soldiers started coming through the hole in the ceiling attacking with more fire power.

Winston: Engineer! Go protect our intelligence! That's what they are after!

Engineer: I get lost in this base a lot! I don't know where it is! And what about you guys?!

Winston: Go straight and take a left! We will be fine now go!

Engineer: Bu-

Soldier: 76: GET GOING!

And with that Engineer got up and ran straight to the door and went down a hallway then took a left, sure enough he reached the intel room. He locked the door and barricaded it. Engineer looked around in the room to see a huge futuristic looking computer, "That must be where their intel is." Engineer thought. He then checked how much bullets he has left in his shotgun to see that he only had 6 shots left, he decided to switch to his pistol. Engineer then decided to make a sentry, he placed the sentry a couple feet away from the door and started building it. When he was close to making it a level 2 sentry he kneeled in front of it and gave it a little talk knowing that it only understands him when it's a level 1, he only designed it to shoot the blue team but now he is gunna have to teach it to shoot someone else.

Engineer: Now you listen here little gun, you shoot anything that threatens your creator you understand?

The red sentry beeped and nodded in response before Engineer gave it another whack with his wrench to make it a level 2 sentry. Engineer heard a loud bang on the door, someone was struggling to open the door from outside. Engineer hid behind cover and aimed his pistol at the door as it was breaking open, then the banging on the door stopped for only 5 seconds before the door exploded. Then 6 soldiers came in immediately and aimed their guns at the Engineer, the red sentry saw this and quickly spun its two miniguns before firing rapidly at the soldiers, before Engie knew it all the soldiers fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Engineer: That's what ya get.

Engineer remarked before another Talon soldier came in charging straight for him.

Enemy soldier: RAHHHH!*dead*

The soldier was instantly killed by the level 2 sentry.

Engineer: Nope.

Engineer was starting to get worried about the Overwatch agents, he was wondering how those 7 soldiers got past them. Engie decided to make a dispencer to get more ammo and metal, once he got what he needed he walked out the intel room. Engineer was slowly walking through the hallway, aiming down the hallway where he is hearing noises. He doesn't hear any shooting, which worries him even more. He reaches the room where he last saw the Overwatch agents and peeks around the corner to see that the enemy soldiers have his new friends pinned down. They were tied up and were against a wall, 6 soldiers guarding them. Engineer takes off his gloved hand to reveal his gunslinger, thinking that he might be able to get close enough to knock one of them out. He waits for the right moment before striking.

Engineer: YEEEHAWW!

Engineer releases his battle cry as he successfully connects his metal fist to the Talon soldier's jaw causing him to lose some teeth before blacking out, then Engineer quickly took out his shotgun and shoots 2 of the soldiers, this caught the Overwatch agent's attention as well as the other soldiers and charged at the mechanic. Engineer shot the first one down but was quickly taken into close combat as one of the soldiers tackled him down. Engineer kicked him off and got up before punching the soldier in the gut causing him to bend down in pain then the Engineer brought his knee to the soldiers face knocking him out. The third soldier threw his fist at the Engineer, Engineer used his gunslinger to punch the soldier's fist to block it, causing the Talon soldier to grab his now broken hand in pain, Engineer then did a round house punch to the soldier's face knocking him out instantly. Engineer turned around to look at the Overwatch agents to see they are now looking down in despair, Engineer was confused in why they are.

Engineer: Hey are you guys alright?

Tracer: We are sorry Engie…

Before Engineer could question her, he heard a clapping behind him as well as a dark laughter. He turned around quickly to see death himself clapping as he stepped out of the dark mist.

Reaper: _So you are the guy that made Widowmaker fail her mission to kill Tracer? I am surprised._

Engineer picked up his shotgun before aiming it at Reaper.

Widowmaker: _You would not want to pull the trigger, Ouvrier._

Engineer heard Widowmaker as she landed next to Reaper. Engineer glared daggers into her as he remembered that she almost killed him, she only gave him a smirk as she remembered their encounter with each other.

Reaper: _There is no need to aim your weapon at me, you don't see me making any moves for mine._

Reaper said as he raised his hands, his dual weapons hanging from his waist.

Reaper: _What I want to do is talk to you._

Engineer: Cut to the chase already I don't have all night.

Reaper: _Alright so how about we make a deal?_

The Overwatch members looked at Engineer intensely as he waited to hear the deal.

Reaper: _You want to go back right to your original time right? And we have been working on a machine that could help you._

Engineer: How did you know that im not from around here?

Reaper: _I have my ways of getting to know people. Now the machine is not working unless you can fix it._

Engineer: Go on…

Reaper: _If you join us, help fix the machine, you could go back home. But if you don't, you can die with them I guess…your choice._

Reaper said as a helicopter appeared above them, the helicopter let three ropes drop down. Reaper and Widowmaker grabbed on to it but waited for Engineer to make his decision, the Overwatch agents waited as well. Engineer was thinking about this really hard, he really wanted to go back home but he doesn't know if he could trust Talon and his agents, sure he was already working on his TTPB but it will take very long before he could make it work again. He took a step forward but then looked back to the Overwatch agents, their face was in pure shock, disbelief, betrayal, and anger. He thought of all they have done for him and compared it to what Talon's agents had done for him, and all Talon's agents had done for him is almost killing him, but the Overwatch agents saved his life. Engineer then took many step backs until he was sure the Overwatch agents were right behind him.

Engineer: Nah! Im good, I think ill take my chances with these guys.

Reaper: _Oh…so unwise._

And with that Reaper and Widowmaker were lifted up to the helicopter and it flew away.

Tracer: You…you stayed with us.

Winston: When you possibly had the chance to actually go back to your time.

Engineer: As much as it was tempting, but im already working on my machine. Plus I owe you guys, you did save my life.

Engineer then heard something soaring in the air, looking up he sees a missile flying straight towards the base.

Soldier: 76: That must be their farewell gift.

Tracer: Engie you need to get out of here, there nothing you can do here, it would take too long to get us out of these restrains.

The rest of the Overwatch agents nodded in agreement, waiting for the Engineer to leave. But he didn't, he just gave them a plain stare before looking back up to the missile flying towards them. As the missile flew closer to them, Engineer took out the half eaten ration bar from his pocket and took a bite out of it, while he was eating it casually the Overwatch members looked at him like he was insane.

Engineer: Have you guys ever taste an overcooked steak?

Symmetra: He has lost his mind.

Mercy: Why the hell would you even ask that question right now?

Reinhardt: I have once, wasn't a pleasant taste.

Engineer: Im gunna be honest with you, id rather eat an overcooked steak than this ration bar but Im literally that hungry.

Winston: YOU ARE GUNNA DIE IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!

Engineer did not seem to be affected by Winston screaming at him as he finished off the ration bar and transformed his gunslinger to the good old Short Circuit.

Engineer: Nope, dying is not on my list today.

The missile was very close at this point, the Overwatch members braced themselves as the Texan aimed at the missile with his Short Circuit. They closed their eyes tightly as the heard the missile just a few feet away, but then they heard a little zapping noise before hearing silence. They opened their eyes before seeing Engineer sitting on some sort of a metal chair with an umbrella above his head and next to him was 8 bottles of beer and he was currently drinking one of them.

Engineer: Oh good your up, I thought you fainted of something.

All of the Overwatch members mouths dropped open, completely astonished by how they are still alive.

Tracer: But-

Winston: How-

Symmetra: When-

Mercy: Where-

Soldier: 76: What-

Reinhardt: Drinks?

Engineer: Woah hey one at a time please.

Pharah: Where did the missile go? It was just about to kill us!

Engineer waved his Short Circuit around before it transformed back into a metal hand.

Engineer: Hehe, I told you im a miracle worker. Now lets get ya out of those restraints shall we?

While Engineer was helping Winston out of his restraints so he could help, everyone else was being healed by Engie's dispencer. After everyone finally was freed from their restraints, they thanked the Engineer right away, except for Soldier: 76, as he waited until everyone left. When the Engineer and him were alone Soldier: 76 was the first to speak.

Soldier: 76: You did good Engie, not only did you help us out but you have earned my trust, no hard feeling about that warning I gave you right?

Engineer: *chuckles* Of course not.

Soldier: 76: Good, well we should get some rest tomorrow cause I doubt that's the last we would see them.

And with that they went to their own rooms, Engineer managed to find his room without getting lost, took off his shirt, shoes, goggles and hat and went to bed. He sighed as he thought of something.

Engineer: Whew, what a day…I usually never received so much action in one day back at home, as I usually let my sentry do the work. I wonder how my team is doing without me.

With that last thought, he finally let sleepiness take over.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

Time Error

Chapter 5: Day 3

After having a good sleep Engineer woke up and got out of bed, he put on his shirt, goggles, hat, shoes and belt that was holding on to his equipment. Once he was sure he had everything with him he headed out the door. He entered the room where the shooting took place and saw that it was a mess, bullets were everywhere on the floor, bullet holes in the wall, and a huge hole ceiling.

Engineer: Yep this is proof that it was not a dream.

Engineer said aloud as he thought he had a strange dream but to realize it was real and not a dream. He was wondering where everybody was, but thought that they were probably still sleeping. He shrugged before he continued to walk around in the hallways, while he was walking he found a door that was slightly still open. Engineer read the name on the door to see that it was Winston's room, and saw that there was light coming from the room. Engie took a peek inside the room to see Winston working on Tracer's accelerator, Tracer was laying on the work table still sound asleep, every minute or so she would release a snore. Engineer knocked on the door to acknowledge his presence to Winston, Winston turned to see the Engineer at the doorway. Winston brought his fingers to his lips as a sign to tell the Engineer to be quiet and invited him in.

Winston: *whispers* good morning Engineer I hope you slept well.

Engineer: *whispers* I slept like a baby, what are you doing?

Winston: *whispers* last night Tracer's accelerator was damaged again, after everyone left to their rooms Tracer and I went to my room so I could fix it, it was gunna take me a while so I decided to have Tracer lay down here so she could get some rest.

Engineer looked at Tracer's accelerator with curiosity as he was not able to get a clear look at it up close.

Engineer: *whispers* wait why couldn't you just take the accelerator off of her?

Winston sighed, looking at Tracer before looking at Engineer sadly.

Winston: *whisper* because she will die if I do that.

Engineer: What!?

Winston quickly shushed Engie, and then both of their hearts nearly stopped when Tracer started to move around before releasing a very loud snore and then going back to her original position. Winston glared at the mechanic as he almost woke up Tracer, Engineer was doing his best not to laugh as he just found out that Tracer snores a lot.

Winston: *whispers* would you please be quiet! It took Tracer forever to go to sleep here!

Engineer: *whispers* sorry…I was just shocked, why would she die if you take it off her?

Winston: *whispers* It's a long story but I'll give you the short version, she suffers from chronal disassociation, every hour and day she would disappear and reappear out of nowhere. She was not able to keep her physical form, she basically was like a ghost. But I created this accelerator to keep her in the present, giving her not only the ability to stay in the present but to also rewind time and blink.

Engineer: *whispers* how did she get chronal disassociation?

Winston: *whispers* that's her story to tell, I don't think she would want me to tell you something that's her business.

Engineer nodded understanding that it was her privacy.

Engineer: *whispers* I kinda feel bad for her now.

Winston: *whispers* so do I but she seems to be enjoying her abilities, although I do worry for her when it comes to dangerous situations, if her accelerator was damaged badly…she would disappear before I have the chance to fix it.

Engineer thought about this, thinking how sad it would be for Tracer to just disappear.

Engineer: *whispers* great now im worried about her.

Tracer:…you don't need to be worry at all loves.

Tracer turned her head to them and smiled.

Tracer: No need to worry about me, I can take care of myself well enough.

Winston: Tracer! How long were you awake?

Tracer: Long enough to hear you guys worrying about me.

Winston: Well good thing we don't have to whisper.

Engineer: Yeah cause I ain't good at whispering.

Tracer: Are you almost done fixing my accelerator Winston?

Winston: Hold on just a few more adjustments.

Winston then continued to fix her accelerator, Engineer decided to leave them be and left to go to the intel room.

Tracer: I'll catch up with you later Engie!

Tracer shouted as he left the room, Engineer started walking towards the intel room. When he got there he saw Reinhardt at the door with a couple of bodies on his shoulder, he was looking in the intel but was then shot by something and he quickly backed away. Engineer remembered that he had his sentry in the intel room and thought that's what shot Reinhardt.

Engineer: Reinhardt!

Engineer said as he ran up to the Overwatch agent, Reinhardt turned his head towards the Engineer and walked towards the Engineer.

Reinhardt: Ah! Engineer, I was hoping you would be awake. Is that your machine in the room? I was just trying to get started in cleaning the base by picking up the bodies but your machine would not allow me to pick up the bodies in the intel room.

Engineer: My apologies Reinhardt, I forgot to deactivate my sentry after the attack.

Reinhardt: No need to apologies, at least we know that the intelligence was greatly protected while we were sleeping.

Engineer walked in the room and went towards his sentry to deactivate it, after it was turned off Reinhardt came in and picked up the bodies.

Reinhardt: 1,2,3,4..7 wow! Your sentry surely does what it was designed to do.

Engineer: Yep *chuckles* but its just a level 2 sentry right now, if it were level 3 there wouldn't be any bodies to pick up.

Reinhardt's eyes opened wide with amazement knowing how deadly Engineer's sentries can be.

Reinhardt: Well that is incredible! When you are done fixing your device I hope you plan on staying a little more longer, we can use your help around here.

Engineer: Im not so sure if im gunna be staying longer, I'll think about it.

Reinhardt: Oh before I leave do you mind handing me one of your drinks? Its been a while since I last had one.

Engineer chuckled before nodding and dropping his tool box, he opened it to reveal his beverages and took one out and gave it to Reinhardt. Reinhardt thanked the Engineer before he took a sip from the beer.

Reinhardt: Ah…that's the stuff, thanks Engineer I'll be leaving now.

Reinhardt then left the room, Engineer was again reminded of home, Demoman would usually ask for a drink when he was all out. Engineer smiled from the memory, he then put his sentry in the toolbox so that it won't shoot anybody else and left it in the corner in the room. When Engie was out walking in the hallways he saw Pharah and Mercy talking and decided to greet them.

Engineer: Howdy.

Mercy: Good morning Engineer.

Pharah: Good morning.

Mercy: Again I just want to say that was brilliant what you did last night, thank you for helping us, if it weren't for you im pretty sure we would not be here right now.

Engineer: Its nothing really.

Pharah: Nothing! I treasure my life very much so it really was not nothing it was something. Tell me are your co-workers also capable of doing what you did?

Engineer: Yeah…I wouldn't say we are co-workers but more likely mercenaries. All nine of us fight to the death with another group of mercenaries, usually they would win.

Mercy: To the death? If they win then how are you still alive?

Engineer: That would be difficult to describe so I'd rather not talk about it.

Engineer said as he shuddered from the feeling of being put back together in the dark, the respawn machine is a miracle but its work does not have a pleasant feeling.

Mercy: You should at least have a medic on with you right?

Engineer: Yeah we do, and I must say both of your inventions are very similar.

Mercy: Oh really?

Engineer: Yeah, your staff can heal people just like Medic's medigun.

Mercy: Medigun?

Engineer: it's his invention, something that only Medic himself can explain.

Mercy: Oh.

Pharah: Who do I remind you of?

Engineer: Soldier.

Pharah: 76?

Engineer: No Soldier, he carries a rocket launcher everywhere and shoots at the enemy.

Pharah: Ok I get why we are similar but why is he just called Soldier?

Engineer: Cause if we call him by his actual name he will go crazy on you or the poor person near him. There is a theory that if anyone says his name he can actually sense it.

Pharah: I highly doubt that but seriously what is his name?

Engineer: His name is Jane Doe.

"God help the person who is near him" Engineer thought after he said that.

 ***Back in 1968***

In Tuefort there was another battle going on, the red team was actually doing good defending but red soldier was being chased by blue demoman, pyro and spy in the sewers. They caught him in the corner on his knees.

Blue demoman: Don't fret boyo, I'll be gentle!

Blue spy: _oh soldier, who would they find to replace you? Anyone! Hahaha!_

Blue pyro: Hmmph hmp hmmph hmmmphmmph. (Don't be sad I'll make you feel better.)

Red Soldier was trembling with fear until he sense his name being spoken and froze right there. The blue mercenaries were confused in why their victim has stopped shaking, that is until Soldier stood up straight and took out two of his grenades and pulled the pins off.

Soldier: YOU MAGGOTS ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE HELL!

Blue demoman: oh me mother…

Blue spy: FUUUUUU-

Blue pyro: Mmmph mmmph mmmph! (Yay I love explosive muffins!)

All three of the blue mercenaries were now running from the red soldier who was right behind them with two grenades in his hands, with only pyro giggling as he ran. But none of them survived as the two grenades exploded killing them all instantly.

 ***Back in 2076***

While Mercy and Pharah and Engineer were talking they decided to go get something to eat. Engineer followed them to another room where the heroes were eating their breakfast. The heroes sat at a table eating, while Engineer took a seat at another table and started to eat. While he was eating he felt some movement behind him but then realized it was Soldier: 76 who took a seat next to him.

Soldier 76: Hey.

Engineer: Howdy.

Soldier 76: You like to eat alone?

Engineer: Sometimes but I don't mind the company.

Reinhardt came next as he sat in front of the Engineer.

Reinhardt: Thanks for the beer you gave me I owe ya.

Engineer: No need to owe me anything.

Reinhardt: Well I do cause that beer was amazing, beer must have been amazing in the old days.

Engineer: Still is.

Winston also came to the table.

Winston: Good morning gentlemen.

Engineer: Morning.

Soldier 76: Any reports so far?

Winston: None so far 76, Athena would be alerting us if there are any moves Talon and his agents.

Tracer then came to the table to greet them.

Tracer: hello loves, hey Engie!

Soldier 76: Can't you see this is the men table?

Reinhardt: Yeah go back to women table.

Both of these heroes joked, Engineer and Winston laughing as Tracer stuck her tongue at them.

Tracer: So Engie, Pharah and Mercy said that you are a mercenary, I guess that explains how you were able to take those soldiers down right?

Engineer nodded while drinking.

Tracer: Do I remind you of somebody back there?

Engineer: Yeah you remind me of Scout.

Tracer: Scout?

Engineer: Yep, Scout is the fastest runner in the team, he can dodge a sniper's bullet easy. He is also great when it comes to capturing the enemies intel.

Tracer: Mmm he sounds like someone I'd wanna meet.

Engineer: Ha! If you like talking a lot, the boy may be fast but he talks a lot! Im the only mercenary in there that can stand it.

Engineer laughed while coughing, he used his gloved hand to cover his mouth. Tracer frowned at the sight of his gloved hand, covering his metal hand.

Engineer: What?

Tracer: Why are you covering it?

Engineer: covering what?

Tracer: Your metal hand?

Engineer: I don't know, reasons.

Tracer: Well I don't see why you need to.

Winston: Tracer, please leave him alone when it comes to that subject.

Tracer: But I just don't understand, Symmetra has a metal hand and she does not cover it.

Engineer: Well that is Symmetra, not me. Look Tracer, not a lot people would look at you normal when you have a metal hand back then, and they probably still do so let's just leave it as it is ok?

Tracer: Im just saying we already saw it and we won't judge you when you take off the glove.

And that's when Tracer went back to the other table.

Winston: Sorry about Tracer, she can sometimes be acting like a child.

Engineer: It's alright Winston, but she does have a point.

Engineer said, he remembered the day he lost his hand, Medic could not do much about it since they could not find his missing hand. That's when he made the gunslinger, the project was a success but whenever he walked around the base the mercenaries would always look at him strange, so he used a glove to cover the gunslinger and no one paid attention to him again.

Winston: Well it's your choice if you want to take off the glove.

Soldier 76: So you have a team? I bet you're the captain.

Reinhardt: After what I saw last night you have to be the captain of the team.

Engineer: I wish but im not, im just a mechanic in the team.

Soldier 76: Well then you are in a team filled with idiots.

Engineer: Yeah well they are my idiots.

Soldier 76: I feel sorry for you.

Engineer: I know right.

After they all finished eating they went off with their business, Engineer was about to go back to his room to continue his work on the TTPB but was stopped by Symmetra calling his name.

Symmetra: Engineer!

Engineer: What can I do for you Symmetra?

Symmetra: Do you mind going to my room with me so I can see your teleporters again?

Engineer: Don't mind at all, it won't take long right?

Symmetra: Just a little bit and then I'll leave you alone.

Engineer: Alright.

Engineer followed Symmetra back to her room, when they got there Engineer followed her to the platform where he was going to show his teleporters. Once he was on the platform he built the entrance first but waited for it finish building. While the entrance was building Symmetra noticed that his metal hand was covered by his glove, she has overheard Tracer talking to Engie about it and was wondering why he still has it covered.

Symmetra: You know you shouldn't hide something that's part of you.

Engineer sighed as he knew what she was talking about. The gunslinger was a part of him now whether he likes it or not, it's not that he does not enjoy having a metal hand he just doesn't like the attention people give to it. Symmetra then reached for his gloved hand but stopped when Engineer moved his gloved hand away.

Symmetra: May I?

Engineer was not sure why she wanted to see it again but reluctantly gave her his hand, she then pulled the glove off revealing the metal hand he was hiding. She brought her metal hand next to his and compared it with each other. Engineer saw that her metal hand was more advance, jealousy came over him as he wished he made a more better hand. Symmetra however was impressed by his design, it was not as good as hers but it's not bad for a guy from 1968 to make such a device.

Symmetra: You actually made this?

Engineer: Yep, built it myself but I wish I made a few tweeks with it, your design makes me envious.

Symmetra chuckled lightly from the mechanic's comment.

Symmetra: I'd say it's pretty well made.

Engineer was about to say something but heard his entrance teleporter was finish building, and it was only then he realized how close they were to each other. Engineer immediately pulled his gunslinger out of her grip and started walking towards the platform to build his exit teleporter, doing his best to maintain calmness. Symmetra was clueless of why he walked away from her fast, but continued to watch him build his exit.

Engineer: Well there's the exit teleporter, as soon as its finish building it should activate by itself. Here let me see if I could speed the building process.

Engineer reach to his belt to grab his wrench but to find it missing, he cursed himself silently before using his gunslinger to do the job. Once the exit teleporter was finished he started walking for the exit but then remembered to get his glove.

Engineer: Symmetra could ya give me back my glove please?

Symmetra had the gloves in her hand and walked towards the Engineer.

Symmetra: Do you really care what other people think about you?

Engineer sighed as he wished he did not take off his glove in the first place but then thought about the question. "You know what…im tired of hiding my great invention." Engineer thought.

 ***Back in 1968***

For the first time the red team was able to stop the blue teams winning streak, it was a stalemate. Red team fought with all they got defending the intel, making it very difficult to capture. Soldier used Engineer's strategy to defend intelligence since the blue team has the better skilled mercenaries and It was a success. Red team was currently celebrating, they didn't win but it felt like victory for them. Scout however was in Engineer's room.

Scout: We did it buddy, I mean we didn't win but we finally accomplished something.

Scout said as he was staring at a picture of him and Engineer, Engineer was on his metal chair while drinking his beer and Scout next to him. While he was staring at the picture he heard something fell to the floor, Scout looked up to see the Eureka effect on the floor and had a flash back of Engineer using it to disappear. "Hmm I wonder how he did that." Scout thought as he picked it up.

Scout: geez Engie how did you even hold this thing with one hand?

Scout said to himself as he noticed how heavy it was. He wondered how he could use the eureka effect, he then thought that If he is injured he can teleport back to spawn with it. Scout grinned at thought of his great idea but if only he knew how to use.

Scout: Hmm all I know is that he points this wrench in the air and something happens.

Scout decided to copy Engineer's move through his mind as he remembers Engineer teleporting away. He first put his feet far away from each other than he pointed the eureka effect towards the roof and waited….and waited….and waited. After ten minutes or so Scout finally gave up.

Scout: Argh! I probably look so stupid right now.

Scout said but then he almost dropped the wrench, Scout gripped the handle tightly but did not realize he pressed second button, which would teleport him to the exit. When he pressed the button lightning came out of nowhere and zapped Scout, making him disappear instantly. The mercenaries came rushing in the room as they heard Scouts terrified scream, but to not find him at all. The only thing they found was a picture of Scout and Engineer on the floor.

Scout however was wishing he wasn't playing with the Eureka effect as he was traveling through the tunnel very fast, the wrench he holding onto was getting harder to hold. He started to lose his grip as he grew closer to the light at the end of the tunnel, then next thing Scout knows is that the wrench flew out of his hands and flew somewhere else, while Scout was still flying towards the light.

Scout: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Scout yelled as he finally reached the light.

 ***Back in 2076***

Engineer: I guess I shouldn't care what other people think. Ah I guess I don't need the glove.

Symmetra: Good because I was not gunna give it back to you anyway.

Symmetra said with a smile, Engineer laughed but then stopped when he saw something happening with his exit teleporter. The exit teleporter was shaking a lot and was starting to spin faster, the red glow grew brighter and brighter.

Symmetra: Umm is it suppose to do that?

Engineer: No, but I don't know what's wrong with it.

Engineer said as he walked towards the teleporter. When he reached it the teleporter stopped spinning and shaking, its red glow disappeared.

Engineer: Hmm..perhaps I shou-

Engineer was not able to finish his sentence as he saw someone fly straight to the roof of the room from the teleporter but then falls down to the floor. Symmetra leaves to get help, Engineer quickly takes out his shotgun and points it at the stranger, but then hears a familiar groan from the stranger.

Scout: Auugh! Im never doing that again!

Engineer's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

Engineer: Scout….

 **To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

Time Error

Chapter 6: Scout meets Overwatch

Engineer: Scout…

Engineer said in disbelief, not understanding how Scout randomly teleported from his exit. Scout immediately froze where he stood upon hearing a voice he thought he would never hear again, he slowly turned around to see his good friend the Engineer. At first he doubted it to be Engineer as he thinks it's a blue spy trying to trick him, he decided to ask something to see if it was actually Engineer.

Scout: *points to ground* Need a dispencer here.

Engineer then gave Scout a glare before yelling.

Engineer: Dag nabit Scout! Is that what you are gunna say to me after 3 whole days of not seeing me?!

Scout then knew that it was Engineer and was completely shocked, he thought Engineer died.

Scout: Goggles! Hardhat! Overalls! Engie!

Scout ran towards the mechanic while screaming "ohmygod!" several times and tackled him down, well tried to anyway. Engineer gave Scout a bear hug as he was happy to see someone from his time, Scout laughed painfully as he felt his rib cage cracking a bit. When Engineer released Scout they did the Dosido dance, while they were dancing the Overwatch heroes were watching from Symmetra's door with curiosity of who this new guy was. When the two finished dancing they were out of breathe but were still trying to talk to each other.

Scout: Engie*pant*where the hell*pant* have you been?

Engineer: I've been stuck*pant*in the future, and now*pant*you are to.

Scout: Wait what?

Scout looked at Engineer with a confused look, "We are not in the future." Scout thought as he started to look around. He noticed some weird looking machinery he has never seen, he also noticed the glowing white platform he was standing on with Engie. Scout was doing his best to maintain his cool but then saw futuristic looking people looking at him and Engie.

Scout: *whisper* engie we got like a whole bunch of futuristic guys and also girls looking at us, I say we-

Tracer: *whisper* watcha whispering for?

Tracer was behind Scout all of a sudden, Scout quickly took out his Sand man and swung at her head, Tracer dodged it easily by blinking away but then blinked back towards him.

Scout: WHO THE FU-

Scout was not able to finish his sentence as he was kicked in the chest by Tracer, who smiled as she successfully hit her target. Scout quickly got up again and took out his Scattergun and aimed it at Tracer, she took out her Pulse pistols and aimed at him in return. The rest of the heroes came in aiming their weapons at Scout, and Engineer quickly got in front of Scout before anything else could happen.

Engineer: Woah hey! Calm down everyone!

Soldier 76: Who is he?

Winston: Where did he come from?

Tracer: Why is he here?

Scout: We ain't telling you crap!

Scout yelled back bravely, holding his Scattergun tightly but was hiding behind Engineer just in case they started shooting.

Engineer: Scout shut it and let me do the talking.

Scout nodded as he continued to hide behind Engineer, Engie sighed before rolling his eyes "This could have gone better." He thought as he began to answer their questions.

Engineer: This is Scout he is my friend, he is from 1968 the same year where im from, and I too am clueless how he got here.

Tracer: Well your 'friend' does not seem to be friendly do to the fact that he aimed his gun at me Engie.

Engineer: Well what do you expect from sneaking up behind him?

Tracer opened her mouth to talk back but quickly shut it knowing that Engineer has a point.

Scout: Wait you know these weirdoes Hardhat?

Engineer: Yeah, and they are not weirdoes Scout they are Overwatch, Scout, Overwatch, Overwatch, Scout.

Engineer said as he pointed at the heroes and Scout repeatedly. Scout was confused about what Overwatch was but saw Tracer walking towards him, eyeing him like as if she was looking for something. Scout looked at her the same way, noticing some sorta blue glowing device on her chest and she was wearing goggles and a jump suit, her hair along with her other gadgets amazed him. Tracer however was not amazed nor impressed, Scout wore a cadet visor along with a track suit, and had a brown cap worn backwards on his head.

Tracer: Hmm…I expected more from a person who runs fast and captures intelligence.

Engineer did his best to compress his laugh, Scout was not amused but rather offended.

Scout: Yeah well you don't look impressing either for a girl from the future.

He lied, Tracer was more cool looking then him but did not want to admit it. Tracer smirked knowing that he is impressed with her looks "He is kinda cute though." Tracer thought before walking away, Scout keeping his eyes on her until she is out of sight. Engineer looks back and forth at Scout and Tracer seeing that there is something going on between them and chuckles "Oh boy first with Miss Pauling now with Tracer." The Texan thought to himself.

Winston: Tracer has a point as well, your friend did try to shoot her.

Engineer: By all means Winston that was a reflex we all got back in 1968, when there are backstabbers in the area we usually are very cautious. If it's still a problem I could let you take away Scout's weapon for a bit.

Winston: Sounds fair enough.

Scout: What!

Engineer: Scout just give up your weapons, make it easy for once.

Scout: Auugh Fine! But I will get my stuff back right?

Winston: Once everyone knows for sure you are not trying to harm any of us.

Scout mumbles some curses as realize he would not get his stuff back in a while. Everyone left to go back to whatever they were doing, except for Symmetra since it was her room, Soldier 76 carrying Scout's Scattergun, Sandman, and the Bonk!

Scout: Could I at least keep my soda?

Soldier 76 turned around and tossed back the Bonk! before continuing to walk towards the locker room.

Scout: Thanks pally!

Engineer: Really Scout?

Scout: What? I gotta have something to defend myself, plus it's a pretty good drink.

Engineer sighed but was glad that he was no alone anymore in the adventure he got himself in.

Engineer: Well I guess we should head towards my room to let Symmetra observe my teleporters.

Symmetra: May we talk later?

Engineer: Yeah.

Engineer and Scout then left the room and started walking to Engineer's room.

Engineer: Scout, how did you get here anyway?

Scout: Its kinda hard to explain Engie, I barely knew what was going on.

Engineer: What happened?

Scout: Well lets see here uhh so umm just to let you know the red team and I were able to end the blue teams winning streak.

Engineer: Good job! How did you guys do it without me?

Scout: We followed your strategy.

Engineer: FINALLY!

Engineer yelled, lifting both his hands up with praise. Scout laughed as he knew that Engineer was always waiting for the day that the whole team would listen to him.

Engineer: No offense Scout but you and the other mercenaries were dumber then dirt to be following Soldier's strategy.

Scout: No taken, plus it was only a stalemate so yeah.

Engineer: Better than losing.

Scout: After that we were celebrating, but I was hanging out in your room.

Engineer: Of course, when im dead you would still go into my room without my permission.

Engineer said as he punched Scout on the shoulder, Scout chuckled but winced in pain.

Scout: So when I was in your room I saw your wrench lying on the floor, I forgot what its name is. Eureka incident? Nah that can't be it.

Engineer: Eureka effect!

Scout: Yeah that wrench.

Engineer: No wonder you were teleported here, you must of pressed the number two button to teleport through my exit. Wait a minute…where is the eureka effect anyway?

Scout: Ehhh..

 ***Back in 1970***

Merasmus has both red and blue team against a wall, both were completely out of ammo.

Merasmus: This is the end for you foo-AHHH!

The eureka effect hits Merasmus on the head before bouncing off and landing in the red Engineer's hand. Engineer gives Scout a look that literally said "Really?" Scout shrugged before taking out his melee weapon along with the others. Engineer held his wrench firmly before looking back at Merasmus.

Engineer: You are about to have a real bad day!

Merasmus: What?

Both teams: ATTACK!

Both teams charged at the wizard with their melee weapons, showing no fear, while Merasmus braced himself, showing every bit of fear.

 ***Back in 2076***

Scout: Lets just stay I lost my grip on the wrench while I was teleporting.

Engineer shook his head as he and Scout continued to walk.

Scout: So what has happen to you ever since you teleported here?

Engineer: Ohhh well first I met Tracer then I fought a sniper named Widowmaker and almost died, then I woke up here at Overwatch's head quarters, then they interrogated me and gave me my stuff back…Oh and we were attacked by people who worked for Talon and we all almost died, and I believe Death is working for Talon as well.

Scout: What?

Engineer: Some man was wearing a skull mask and had a dark cloak, he would appear and disappear in a black mist.

Scout: Sounds like someone you know Engie?

Engineer: Yep.

Engineer and Scout: Spy.

The two mercenaries know that the spy they deal with does not wear those kind of clothes but could also disappear and appear out of nowhere, the blue spy is also able to take their lives in a blink of an eye either with a knife of revolver, which makes him a perfect match of Reaper.

Engineer: What else has happened when I was gone?

Scout looked down to the floor before looking back at Engineer.

Scout: Well when you teleported away there was kinda a big explosion after that…after I woke up the whole team was there and was asking questions of what happened.

Engineer looked at Scout as he waited for his companion to continue.

Scout: I told them what happened but none of them believed me and we thought you died but you didn't respawn.

Engineer knew where this was going.

Scout: We thought it was another respawn failure….Engie…we thought you were dead.

Scout remained silent after saying that until they reached Engineer's room. Engineer sighed, he knew they were all mercenaries but he also knew that they were one big family, they stuck with each other for a long time, the fact of them losing one of their own would not be pleasant for them. He would need to apologies to them all once he and Scout got back. Engineer opened the door and walked in, Scout following him inside. Once Engineer closed the door he decided to break the silence.

Engineer: Well im not dead, im still breathing and I still have a heartbeat. The reason why I haven't returned was because my TTPB was damaged greatly and needed to be fixed before I could use it again.

Scout: Glad to know your alright but how long is it gunna take to fix the darn time thing?

Engineer: Longer than it took to build the TTPB that's for sure, and even when I do fix it we still have a problem.

Scout: Yeah? What is that?

Engineer: The TTPB can only teleport one person.

Scout: That sucks…cant ya..you know do something to it to make it teleport two guys?

Engineer: Scout I barely have the materials to add anything to the TTPB, I only have the tools to fix it.

Scout: Argh! This sucks on ice!

Scout yelled out of frustration as he fell back on to Engie's bed, Engineer looked at Scout with sympathy before he started working on the TTPB again. Scout sat up with both of his hands covering his face trying to think of any good outcomes of the situation they were in but couldn't find any, he growled with anger but then looked back at his friend for any answers.

Scout: So what now?

Engineer: Im thinking im thinking.

Scout: No you aint! Your just working on that useless piece of crap of yours!

Engineer stopped what he was doing and removed his goggles from his eyes, letting Scout see Engineer's glare in its purest form. Scout could feel himself shaking under his glare before he quickly apologized and covered his eyes so he cannot see Engie's glare anymore. Engineer then put his goggles back on before going back to work.

Engineer: I think a lot when im working Scout, and the last thing we should do is to get mad at each other.

While Engineer continued to work, he was trying to come up with a plan, Scout spoke up again.

Scout: How about make another time travel thing? We are in the future right? So how about we ask one of your friends here who could help out?

Engineer had already thought about this plan before, it was not a bad idea but he has always been independent, likes to deal with problems on his own. He may have asked for some tools so he could fix the TTPB but that was the only thing he was going to ask for, he did not want to bother the Overwatch agents by asking for more help but now that Scout was there he guess he should give it a go.

Engineer: I guess we can give it a try.

Scout: You bet!

Scout cheered, happy to know his idea was good. Engineer offered Scout a high five, but was left hanging when Scout saw Engineer's gunslinger once again. Scout stood there in awe, Engineer retracted his gunslinger and gave Scout an annoyed look.

Engineer: You got a problem with my gunslinger?

Scout snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

Scout: No, im just wondering how awesome it is to have a hand like that.

Engineer's eyebrows raised with amazement, he thought Scout didn't like his metal hand at all but was wrong all along. Scout then grabbed Engie's hand before giving it a high-five then walking towards the door.

Scout: What are we waiting for goggles? Lets get moving.

Engineer chuckled before following Scout out the door but only to come running back in to get his wrench then leaving the room.

Scout: You should lead the way hard hat, I barely know this place.

Engineer: Neither do I but im very sure if walk straight we will get somewhere.

Scout: Ha!

Engineer and Scout continued to walk straight until they entered the room that was completely destroyed ever since the night Talon's agents attacked.

Scout: What the hell happened here?

Before Engineer could answer a familiar Britain voice spoke out of nowhere.

Tracer: We were attacked that's what happened.

Tracer blinked in front of the two mercenaries and gave them both a wave.

Engineer: Hello Tracer, do you mind taking us to Winston again? Kinda forgot how to get there.

Tracer: For a guy who builds machines, you don't remember very well.

Scout stifled a laugh, Engineer looked at Tracer plainly.

Tracer: *giggles* tough crowd, alright I'll take you to Winston, you better hope he is not busy.

Engineer and Scout followed Tracer to Winston's room, when they reached it Engineer beckoned Scout to wait outside as he did not want him to be doing anything stupid in Winston's room.

Scout: Aww this sucks…

Tracer: *giggles* So what are you good at? Complaining?

Scout: What are you good at? Being a bad comedian?

Scout started laughing, Tracer just gave him a plain stare. "Let the show down begin." Tracer thought. Back in Winston's room Engineer found Winston working on one of his devices.

Engineer: Hey Winston.

Winston: Engineer, what can I do for you?

Engineer: Me and my friend Scout have a problem.

Winston: And that is?

Engineer: We can't teleport together back to our original time, even when I do fix it only one of us would be able to go back home.

Winston: What could I do to help?

Engineer: I need your help to make a time machine.

Winston gave a shocked look to the Engineer, Engineer was unsure of what he is gonna say.

Winston: Maybe I can help you, although im going to need your time travel device again. I can have Athena scan your device so we can make a blue print of your original device, what was it called before?

Engineer: Pip boy.

Winston: Well when Athena is done scanning the Pip boy, she would be able to give you a blue print so you can make another Pip boy. And I believe you would be able to take it from there.

Engineer: Sounds like a plan, thanks Winston I appreciate the help you have given.

Winston: It is a pleasure.

Engineer then walked back outside to see Tracer and Scout arguing about something.

Tracer: Ha! You won't beat me in a race Scout, your nothing but speck in the past.

Scout: Beg to differ, im a force of nature and you, you're a freak of nature.

Tracer then gave a death glare to Scout, Scout obviously not intimidated by her glare as he gave her one of his famous smirks. Before Tracer could speak again Engineer came in the conversation.

Engineer: Scout do you remember where my room is?

Scout: Ehh sorta why?

Engineer: I need you to go to my room and get my TTPB.

Scout: Nah im good.

Engineer reached for his goggles to remove them but before he could Scout already got his message and ran as fast as he could to Engie's room. Tracer just stood there amazed at how fast it took Scout to run out of sight, Engineer just chuckled as he crossed his arms "Works every time" Engie thought to himself.

Tracer: Engie?

Engineer: Yeah?

Tracer: Who do you think would win in a race? Me or Scout?

Engineer thought about this for a moment, while he was thinking Scout came back with the TTPB and was out of breath. Engineer took his TTPB and thanked Scout before answering Tracer's question.

Engineer: Nothing personal Tracer, and its not because me and Scout are friends but he would win. Although that's just my theory, he is naturally fast, you use that accelerator of yours to go distance and I believe your accelerator does have a cool down, correct?

Tracer nodded, Engineer shrugged

Engineer: Then Scout as a good chance on catching up then. But again that's my theory.

Engineer then walked in Winston's room, leaving Tracer and Scout alone again. Scout made a fart noise to Tracer and gave her a thumbs down, Tracer just glared at him as she crossed her arms.

Scout: Ha! You heard the expert, I would win.

Tracer: Are you deaf? He said it was a theory.

Scout: Yeah, a very good theory.

Tracer growled at Scout before starting to walking away, Scout felt a back stab of guilt come out of nowhere, something that he barely feels when it comes to mocking his opponents. And plus he realizes if he may be stuck here for awhile he should make some new friends.

Scout: Hey.

Tracer looked back at him, still glaring at him.

Tracer: What?

Scout: Not a lot of people can be a good scout like I am, but if I were to choose someone to be the next scout, I'd choose you.

Tracer stopped glaring at Scout but looked at him with shock, redness came over her cheeks as she felt her heart miss a beat.

Tracer: Oh umm…thanks.

Scout gave her a salute with a smile as she continued to walk away. Back in Winston's room Engineer gave his TTPB to Winston so he could have Athena scan it.

Winston: Alright Engineer I will have Athena scan your device immediately but I must inform you that the scanning may take awhile.

Engineer: How long are we talking?

Winston: I would say more than a couple of days, since your device is still damaged.

Engineer nodded as he understood.

Engineer: I guess I can't do much now then.

Winston: Well I wouldn't say that, you could possibly help us with our missions if there were anything to happen during those days we wait.

Engineer: I guess Scout and I could help out around here.

Winston: Im not so sure about Scout.

Engineer: Winston I assure you Scout means no harm, and neither do i.

Winston scratches his chin, before thinking that Engineer is telling the truth.

Winston: I guess he doesn't mean any harm, as long as we can trust you we can trust him.

Engineer: Much obliged Winston, I promise you, you can trust him.

After Engineer said that he bid farewell to Winston and left the room, finding Scout leaning against the wall next to the door.

Scout: Yo whats up?

Engineer: Winston is gonna be having Athena scan my device so that I could make another Pip boy. And when I do, all that needs to be done next is to make another TTPB and fix the other TTPB then we are home free.

Scout: Yes! Woo!

Scout cheered, Engineer was happy also but now he needs to tell the bad news.

Engineer: And now here comes the bad news.

Scout: Aww crap…

Engineer: It's going to take awhile for the scanning to be finished, and even when it is finished I need to find out why the TTPB sent me to the year 2076.

Scout: Again that sucks.

Engineer: Well look at the bright side, we are the first two people to travel from 1968 to 2076.

Scout: That is true.

Engineer: Well I guess im going to check on Symmetra, she may need some help with my teleporters.

Engineer said as he started walking, Scout decided to follow as he has some suspicions.

Scout: Sooo this girl Symmetra, is she…you know…the reason why you have your gloves off?

Engineer: Yeah.

Scout: Ohhh so theres something happening here is there?

Scout said as he winked at Engineer with a smile, Engineer however does not know where Scout is getting to.

Engineer: What in Sam hills are you talking about Scout?

Scout: Im talking about that theres love in the base because of you two.

Scout said before chuckling, Engineer looked at Scout annoyingly, there was nothing going on between him and Symmetra, at least he thinks.

Engineer: Dam it Scout! Grow up!

Scout was now laughing out loud in the hallways, but Engineer has got something for him.

Engineer: I don't see why your laughing, I've seen the way you looked at Tracer.

Scout immediately stopped laughing and was now blushing.

Scout: Uh I-I don't know what your talking about.

Scout said while trying to avoid eye contact with Engineer.

Engineer: Oh come on sure you do, when you and I were following Tracer, I saw you looking at Tracer's b-

Scout: SHUT UP WILL YA!

Now it was Engineer's turn to laugh as he saw how red Scout's face was. Engineer was having a hard time walking straight as he was dying from laughter, Scout glaring at Engie while muttering his wishes that Engie was still dead. After walking for some time they managed to reach Symmetra's room. Engineer knocks on the door and waits for her to open it, while waiting he decided to break the silence again.

Engineer: Its alright Scout, I won't tell Tracer anything about it.

Tracer: Tell me what?

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Symmetra and Tracer, Scout felt his heart stop beating for 3 whole seconds, Engineer's eyes widened.

Engineer: Uhh nothing.

Tracer: Tell me!

Tracer pleaded but Engineer didn't give in, Scout made a sigh of relief.

Symmetra: Engineer, please come in I have so many questions to ask you about your teleporters.

Engineer: Could my friend come in? He doesn't have anywhere to go.

Symmetra: Well I guess so, why not? I have Tracer in the room anyway.

Tracer: Hey!

Engineer chuckled before walking in with Scout.

Engineer: Why is Tracer here anyway?

Both Tracer and Symmetra looked at each other, Tracer blushing and Symmetra avoiding eye contact with Engineer. Both did not want to admit they were just talking about Engineer and Scout.

Symmetra: Umm we were just talking.

Scout: About what?

Tracer: Stuff you boys wouldn't understand.

Tracer quickly said, Engineer and Scout gave the two ladies a confused look before forgetting about it.

Symmetra: Now come on Engineer I need you to answer some questions.

Engineer agreed and followed Symmetra while Tracer and Scout talked, once Engineer and Symmetra were done talking about his teleporters it was 11 p.m. Engineer decided to call it a day and started walking towards the door but saw Scout sitting next to Tracer against the wall, Tracer leaning against Scout as she slept. Engineer gave Scout a thumbs up, Scout rolled his eyes. Scout then slowly got up and made sure Tracer does not fall face first to the floor and then left with Engineer. Symmetra said good night to both of them before walking towards Tracer. Engineer and Scout managed to find their rooms and then noticed someone set a second bed in Engineer's room. Scout didn't question it as he landed face first into the bed, obviously exhausted. Engineer took off his hat, goggles and t-shirt before sitting in bed, he was still not sleepy so he decided to play his guitar. He opened his tool box to find his guitar there and picked it up, and started playing it smoothly. Engineer noticed that Scout easily fell asleep as he heard him release a little snore, Engie smiled before continuing to play his guitar. Engineer continued to play until sleepiness took over and finally he fell asleep.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

Time Error

Chapter 7: Trouble in the future

 ***In 1968***

When Scout suddenly disappeared, the red mercenaries were starting to get worried, even Soldier was starting to worry and he began to be overprotective of his members, he would not let anyone out of his sight for more than five minutes. But Soldier and the rest of the red team were more worried about what is going to happen in the next battle. The next battle was going to be capture the flag in Tuefort, Soldier has decided to use Engineer's strategy once again but was not sure how well they would do without Scout. The battle was going to start in 15 minutes but everyone was on the edge, most of them were ready to give up, others were ready to fight to their last breath. While they were waiting they started to talk about what is their plan.

Heavy: So, what happens now?

Medic: I am not so sure my giant friend, but this does not look good.

Sniper: Without Scout we got no chance to capture the enemies intel mate, none.

Spy: I could try to sneak behind the enemies and collect the intel.

Demoman (drunk): Eye! Or we could blow them all up and send them back to their homes in a soup can.

Demoman said, while filling himself up with more alcohol like he usually does before battle. Spy scolded at him, Medic shook his head before speaking.

Medic: Demo you have already tried that, and guess who was sent to respawn in a soup can.

Demoman was about to respond but then decided not to as he did not remember who did. He looked at Medic as he waited for an answer, Medic let out a frustrated sigh before shouting at the drunken man.

Medic: You were Demo!

Demoman fell onto his back as he did not expect Medic's outburst, he tried to get back on his feet but failed to do so. He decided to give up and lie on the floor and release a defeated burp before quickly falling asleep. Medic was so mad at Demo that he was about to make another procedure on him with just a bone saw but was stopped by Heavy and Spy. Pyro was giggling as he was watching Medic trying to get to Demoman but struggling with Heavy and Spy, but in his vision he sees Heavy and Spy tickling Medic, with Demoman peacefully sleeping on a pile of baby bottles.

Sniper: So, what do we do?

Soldier: What we can do.

Soldier finally spoke up, Medic finally giving up at attacking Demo's sleeping form and paid attention to Soldier.

Medic: And what is that?

Soldier: Defend! We will defend the intelligence until the battle is over! Those blue maggots are outnumbering us so we must stick together in the intelligence room! Defend the intelligence with our lives! No questions asked!

Heavy: Heavy has question.

Soldier: DAMMIT!

Heavy: What will announcer lady say about us missing Scout?

Spy: She doesn't seem to mind about Engineer's sudden disappear, she probably wouldn't mind about Scout's.

Medic: And even if she did she wouldn't care, she seems to like the blue team more than us.

" _Prepare for battle in 30 seconds!"_

The red mercenaries heard the announcer say through the microphone, and they got ready to leave the respawn room. Everyone grabbed their weapons, Heavy kicked Demoman to wake him up and they all faced the exit.

Soldier: As soon as the battle starts, I expect every one of you maggots to head towards the intelligence room!

" _5…4…3…2….."_

Both teams waited for the announcer to finish the countdown but she never did, which left them all confused. The cameras started to move and focused on both teams in the respawn.

" _Attention mercenaries, that battle due today has been excused, due to the fact that blue team is missing a member. Until then there will be no battles until the problem is fixed, good day to you all."_

And she left it as that, leaving all of the mercenaries mouths wide open, they were all completely surprised by the sudden cancel of their battle.

Spy: Wait a minute….she canceled the battle and the other battles because the blue has one missing member, and we have two missing members!

Medic: I am telling you, she loves blue team more.

Medic said before walking straight towards the camera watching them, puts on shades and started flipping it off with both of his middle fingers. Demoman started laughing at the sight, Heavy shaking his head before looking at Soldier who still looks shocked.

Heavy: What happens now?

Soldier: I don't know, the lady said there will be no more battles until the blue team finds their missing member, until then we can either wait or also try to find our missing members. The question is…which member is the blue team missing?

 ***Back in 2076***

Engineer woke up to the sound of Scout snoring across the room, he let out a long yawn and then rubbed his eyes. Engineer turned his head to Scout's direction to see Scout sleeping in the most hilarious position, Scout's head was hanging from the side of the bed while his legs were sticking up against the wall, both his arms extended out on the bed. Engineer held in a laugh as he did not want to wake Scout up yet, but wished he brought a camera with him to capture the moment. Engineer then checked the time, it was 12:04 p.m., which did not surprise him as he remembered he and Scout went to sleep very late that night. He sat up and stretched out his arms and then got up and put his shirt back on. When he started to put his goggles back on he heard Scout mumbling something in his sleep, Engineer could barely make out the words Scout mumbled but he swore he heard the name "Tracer." in it.

Engineer: Ok time to wake up lover boy!

Engineer shouted as he threw his shoe at Scout, the shoe hit Scout in the stomach causing him to wake up startled and jump, but to only land face first to the floor. Scout groaned in pain before picking himself up and glaring at Engie.

Scout: What the hell was that for!?

Engineer: I heard you talking in your sleep, I don't really know what you've been dreaming but I am absolutely sure it has to do with Tracer.

Scout's eyes popped open and he started to blush.

Scout: I d-don't know w-what your talking about, I was not! I repeat not! dreaming about Tracer.

Engineer: mmhmm sure.

Scout: Oh whatever! I bet you were dreaming about that Symmetra girl.

Engineer looked at Scout with a plain stare.

Engineer: First off you have no proof or evidence of me liking or dreaming of Symmetra, Second off is that I was actually dreaming about rancho relaxing on top of a combine running over cows.

Scout looked at Engineer like he was crazy.

Scout: What is your major malfunction problem brother?

Engie shrugged before putting one of his shoes on.

Engineer: Scout could you give me back my shoe please?

Scout grunted at Engie before throwing his shoe back at him, Engineer catching easily it with his gunslinger. Engineer smirked at Scout before putting his other shoe on, Scout glaring at him as he picked up his cadet visor and brown cap.

Engineer: Well I guess we should get going, see if we missed breakfast.

Scout: Engie its 12:05, we totally missed it.

Engineer: I'd rather check anyway.

Engineer then picked up his equipment belt that carried his stuff along with the wrench before walking towards the door, Scout taking his Bonk! with him as he followed Engineer. Once Engineer puts on the belt he opened the door and walked out, Scout right behind him. Engineer then followed the path that Mercy and Pharah used to go to the lunch room, while they were walking Scout decided to break the silence.

Scout: So hardhat, what are we doing today?

Engineer: Not so sure Scout, I can't continue to work on my TTPB since it's still being scanned. Until then I do not have anything to do.

Scout: That sucks, so I guess we are gonna be bored out of our minds until you fix you time machine thing?

Engineer: Afraid so.

Scout then faked a sad face while reaching up in the air, shaking his head as he mouthed out the words "Noooooo.". Engineer followed along as he also faked a sad face while dragging one finger down from under his eye, gesturing a tear drop. Both of them chuckled as they continued to walk, and then finally reached their destination. Engineer and Scout walked through the door way to see the Overwatch heroes eating. Tracer noticed them and smiled before blinking in front of them.

Tracer: Good morning Scout and Engie! Or should I say good afternoon? Gosh you guys wake up so late. You boys missed breakfast.

Scout hit Engineer with his elbow as if saying "I told you so."

Tracer: Oh don't be like that Scout, we still have some leftovers and we are having lunch.

Engineer hit Scout with his elbow this time as if saying "We still get to eat anyway." Tracer giggled before blinking away. Engineer and Scout then went to get whatever food is left and took a seat at a table and started to eat. While they were eating Symmetra and Tracer joined them at the table.

Symmetra: Good afternoon Engineer, Scout.

Engineer: Hello Symmetra.

Scout: Yo whats up?

Symmetra: So I must say the information you gave me about your teleporters is amazing, I would say those teleporters are your greatest invention yet.

Engineer: Wouldn't say that.

Symmetra: Why not?

Engineer: My most proudest AND greatest invention is the TTPB.

Scout: You mean the one that got you stuck here in the first place?

Engineer gave a little glare to Scout before looking back at Symmetra, Scout chuckling as he chewed on his breakfast/lunch.

Engineer: I wouldn't say it like that, because the TTPB gave me the chance to meet the most amazing people I have ever seen.

Engineer said while looking at Symmetra, Symmetra blushing as she looked away to hide her blushing.

Tracer: Aww your too kind!

Scout: Well most of the people here are amazing, aka Tracer not being one of them.

Tracer: Says the guy who got kicked in the chest by her!

Tracer teased, Scout couldn't say anything against that.

Scout: Alright alright gonna admit that is true, but you and I both know who is gonna win a race if one ever happens.

Tracer: Ha! If you still think your gonna win you got another thing coming.

Scout: Whatever, so what happened to you last night? Was it past your bedtime or something?

Scout asked while chuckling, Tracer confused in what he meant.

Tracer: I don't have a bed time.

Scout: You looked like you did, you fell asleep on me when I was telling you one of my epic stories.

Tracer: W-what?

Tracer blushes madly and looks to Symmetra and Engie to see if he is telling the truth, they both nodded while smiling, Tracer blushed even more and tried her best to calm herself and hide her face.

Scout: Eh, but I didn't mind, I wasn't telling you one of my best epic stories, I usually save those for last.

Engineer: Your best epic stories? You mean the times when you failed at capturing the intel? Hehe.

Scout: Nah, more like the times I had to save your ass from a blue spy. HA!

Engineer glared at Scout before turning his attention back to Symmetra.

Tracer: Well im sorry I fell asleep, maybe you could tell me your stories later?

Scout: Yeah sure, don't feel sorry about it, it was late anyway.

Engineer: Scout im gonna go check on Winston to see how the scanning process is going.

Scout: Gotcha.

Engineer finished off what he was eating before saying good bye to Symmetra and Tracer, then heading to Winston's room. When he got there he knocked on the door, after a few seconds the door opened to reveal Engineer's gorilla friend.

Winston: Good afternoon Engineer, did you want to see how the scanning process is going?

Engineer: Yeah.

Winston: Follow me.

Winston lead Engineer to the middle of his room where the scanning is taking place, the TTPB was held firmly by two medium sized metal claws and there was a blue glowing light going over the TTPB several times.

Winston: What is the progress of the scanning Athena?

Athena: 20%.

Engineer: Wow I guess I need to wait a bit more longer.

Winston: No worries Engineer, Athena is scanning as fast as she can, it will be done in no time.

Engineer: Again Winston, thanks for helping me and Scout out, really is appreciated.

Winston: It is the least I can do after you have saved Tracer and I.

Engineer: It was a pleasure.

With that Engineer said good bye to Winston and headed back to where Scout was. When he got back to the lunch room he saw Scout talking to Soldier 76.

Scout: Oh yeah, me and hardhat go way back, we stuck together for quite a while. There was this one time me and Engie were the only ones alive and we took out 5 of them blue dirty scumbags by ourselves before we died.

Soldier 76: You two died? How did you guys come back to life?

Scout: ehh let's just say our doctor knows what he is doing.

Before Soldier 76 could question what Scout meant, Engineer joined the conversation.

Engineer: Soldier 76, I see your talking to Scout.

Soldier 76: Your friend here was just telling me one of your stories, I don't know what kind of job you guys got, but I sure hope it's worth the payment.

Both Engineer and Scout chuckled at this.

Scout: Trust me 76, it's completely worth risking your life.

Engineer: You got that right.

Scout: Plus the job gives you wicked weapons too.

Soldier 76: Which reminds me, I need to give you back your weapons Scout, follow me.

Scout: Whoo! Yes!

Scout cheered as he followed Soldier 76, Engineer did his best to compress his laugh as he knows that Soldier 76 may give Scout 'The pep talk'. Engineer was still rather intimidated by Soldier 76's warning but doesn't think he should worry about it anymore. When he was thinking about it Tracer blinked in front of him again, startling him a bit as he was taken out of his mind.

Tracer: So Engie, what are you going to do once your done fixing your time travel thing.

Engineer: Teleport me and Scout back to where we belong of course.

Tracer: Oh….

Tracer's happy expression seem to change into saddened expression when Engineer said this, Engineer noticed and wondered why.

Engineer: Why did you ask?

Tracer: Well I thought you two would be staying just a bit longer…

Engineer: Wish we could Tracer, but we got a job to do back in our time, our team is counting on us to get back to them.

Tracer: Yeah I guess you must go…

Tracer sighed, Engineer was starting to wonder if she actually has feelings for Scout.

Engineer: Your not gonna miss us right?

Tracer: Well of course im going to miss you two! You two are funny and…you two could be working for Overwatch, if you want.

Tracer said, hoping to make Engineer change his mind about leaving with Scout. Engineer however does not think that would be a good idea.

Engineer: Tracer, the invitation is great an all but me and Scout should really get back home. As what my grand daddy told me "The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world."

Tracer looked down sadly "Looks like I have only a limited amount of time with Scout then." Tracer thought. Her sad thoughts were interrupted by Scout running in catching every ones attention, he was screaming his lungs out as he goes and hides behind Engineer and Tracer. His face almost looks pale from how terrified he was at the moment.

Engineer: Scout! What the matter?

Scout pointed his shaking finger towards the door way he came through, and in came in Soldier 76, searching for Scout and finds him behind Engineer. Soldier 76 then pointed his finger towards Scout before speaking.

Soldier 76: You just better watch your mouth next time, or else you will regret it.

Scout nodded very fast before trying to calm himself, Tracer next to him asking what had happened.

Tracer: Scout what happened?

Scout: H-he threatened me, and I was just joking an all by saying stuff.

Tracer shook her head before sighing.

Tracer: You should of taken him more serious Scout, he ain't very friendly to people who don't.

While Tracer was trying to calm Scout down, Engineer looked back to Soldier 76, who seems satisfied for what he done. Engineer frowned before walking towards him.

Engineer: Hey! 76!

Soldier 76 looked to Engineer's direction as he walked towards him.

Soldier 76: What?

Engineer: What did you do?

Soldier 76: Your friend was talking shit when I was trying to talk to him, I gave him lesson. I intended to grab him but looks like I scared him too death just by making a sudden movement on him.

Soldier 76 chuckled at this, Engineer did not approve of this.

Engineer: Look 76, I know Scout can be very annoying, but next time leave the lessons to me. No one messes with my family, and Scout is part of my family. You got a problem with him you talk to me you got that?

Soldier 76: Or what?

Soldier 76 asked as he stood in front of Engineer, looking down at him since he is taller.

Engineer: Or you will regret the dumb decisions you make.

Soldier 76: Are you seriously threatening a man who has faced many wars and lived through every single one?

Engineer: Are you seriously questioning a man who goes to war everyday and has faced better skilled mercenaries?

Both Engineer and Soldier 76 stood right in front of each other, none of them backing up or breaking eye contact. The Overwatch heroes plus Scout were watching the scene. Soldier 76 was the first to speak.

Soldier 76: Just make sure your friend doesn't get into any trouble, or else.

Soldier 76 glared at Engineer before turning and walking away, Engineer did the same as he heard every one in the room starting to murmur. He noticed that Tracer and Scout were still looking at him as he continued to walk towards him.

Scout: Geez Engie, thanks for sticking up for me.

Engineer: Tracer could you give us a second?

Tracer simply nodded for blinking away, leaving him and Scout alone. Engineer beckoned Scout to follow him to outside the room so they can talk in private.

Engineer: Ok now that you lied to me and Tracer, how about you tell me the truth.

Scout: Lie? Engie I di-

Engineer: The truth!

Engineer interrupted, Scout sighed in defeat.

Scout: I sorta called 76 an old man…

Before he knew it, Engineer smacked Scout on the side of the head.

Engineer: Dammit Scout! We are gonna be stuck here for a bit and that's how you are gonna get along with these kind folks!?

Scout: Alright im sorry!

Scout yelled back, while rubbing the spot where he was hit.

Engineer: Now your sorry!?

Scout: Engie! Calm down man! Remember what you said? The last thing we should do is be mad at each other.

Engineer let out a sigh of frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head while looking down.

Engineer: Did he at least give you back your weapons?

Scout: Yeah.

Engineer: And you paid him back by calling him an old man.

Scout: Engie he threatened me, you know I can't take threats seriously.

Engineer: He threatened me too but I dealt with it, seriously Scout when are you gonna grow up? I believe I just lost a friend back there.

Scout looked down in shame, knowing that he messed up once again.

Engineer: Just try to apologize to him later on Scout, but you would need to do it today.

Scout: I guess I will give it a go.

After he said that, an alarm went off and the hallways started to flash red. Engineer and Scout were confused in what was happening, then they saw everyone running somewhere, Tracer saw them and blinked towards them.

Tracer: Come on you two! Follow me!

Engineer and Scout then ran after Tracer as she lead them to another room where Winston and the other heroes were. Winston was checking on the computer once again, Tracer then blinked next to him to see what is going on.

Tracer: What's going on love?

Winston: It's not intruders, something is happening in the city.

Tracer: What is happening?

Winston: Remember that museum where we fought Reaper and Widowmaker? Well it looks like they paid another visit over there, but this time they are after something else.

Soldier 76: What is it?

Winston: Not so sure but I bet they are trying to get our information through there.

Pharah: Then what are waiting for? We need to stop them!

Mercy: But how will we all get there? The helicopter we have only carries about five of us.

Engineer: I have an idea, Scout and I could go there to build an exit teleporter, I will leave my entrance here. If willing to, Symmetra could also come along so y'all can teleport through her teleporters as well.

Symmetra: Sounds like a plan.

Scout: Let's do this!

Tracer: Im coming along too!

Winston: I will go since the helicopter can carry one more person.

Engineer: Let's move em out!

The five heroes/mercenaries then ran to the helicopter, the pilot already waiting on them. Once they entered it, the helicopter lifted off to the air and was now flying towards the destination. While waiting to get there Winston started to plan out what was gonna happen.

Winston: I had gotten information that the Talons men have the whole museum secured so they will be guarding the place.

Engineer: We need to surprise them, attack them from the back.

Winston: Are you suggesting we build your teleporters in the museum?

Engineer: Unless we want to have a hard time getting inside, I assume they are well armed and ready to shoot at anything near the museum.

Winston: Hmm perhaps you are right, we can try to go through roof and find a good place to put the teleporters.

Engineer: While you, Tracer, and Scout hold them off as me and Symmetra build them. When the teleporters are ready.

Tracer: The cavalry's here!

Engineer: Uhh yeah that's basically it.

Pilot: We are here!

They felt the helicopter slow down and they were now above the museum. Engineer opened the door and let the ropes fall to the roof.

Winston: So do we sneak in or break in?

Engineer: Well seeing that the windows are our only way inside I guess it is useless to try to sneak in, the soldiers would here the glass break.

Winston grunted before taking off his glasses and putting it somewhere inside his armor before speaking.

Winston: Then let's get started.

And that's when Winston jumped out of the helicopter falling straight towards the glass, Tracer right behind him. Engineer, Scout and Symmetra started sliding down the rope from the helicopter. Winston then broke through glass, catching many of the soldiers by surprise before he turned red and let out a powerful roar, his eyes sparking yellow. He then charged at the soldiers as they started shooting at him, Tracer coming in next as she took out her dual Pulse Pistols and shooting back at the soldiers, blinking to dodge the bullets. Engineer, Scout and Symmetra came in next, landing on the second floor, the soldiers on the second floor turned their attention towards them and started attacking. Engineer, Scout and Symmetra shot back, taking care of them easily since there was a lack of soldiers on the second floor.

Engineer: Scout! Help Tracer and Winston, we got it from here.

Scout nodded before jumping off the second floor to the main floor with no problem, then running straight towards the soldiers. Engineer put his teleporter exit down behind cover, Symmetra was doing the same. While Symmetra was building her teleporter, Engineer saw 3 more soldiers running towards them, and taking aim at Symmetra.

Engineer: Symmetra! Get down!

Engineer tackled Symmetra down as the soldiers pulled the trigger, their bullets missing its target by inches, Engineer quickly took out his pistol and dispatched all 3 of them with 3 easy head shots. Engineer laughed as he knew he still got the skills but then looked down at Symmetra, who was now blushing madly as Engineer was on top of her, their faces very close to each other. Engineer gasped as he realized he was invading Symmetra's personal space and was about to get up when suddenly he heard his exit stop building, and the first person to teleport was Mercy. Mercy's eyes widened from the sight of Engineer and Symmetra, her mouth dropped and she almost dropped her staff. Engineer quickly got off of Symmetra and was now blushing.

Engineer: It's not what it looks like.

Mercy: T-then what was I looking at?

Symmetra was still on the floor, her face was red as a tomato as she put her hand over her heart to feel her heart beat, she was breathing heavily.

Engineer: No time to explain! Help the others out!

Engineer practically threw her off the second floor as he knows she can fly, after he did that he saw Symmetra still on the floor and gave her his hand. Symmetra held on to it as Engineer helped her up, when she got up she was still holding his hand when her exit teleporter was finished building and the next two that teleported was Mei and Pharah. Mei and Pharah saw Engineer and Symmetra holding hands, Mei screamed with joy, Pharah just stood there in shock.

Mei: EEEEE! *giggles* You two look so cute!

Pharah: Umm are we interrupting something?

Engineer and Symmetra: NO!

Both of them let go of their hands immediately while looking away from eachother. Mei giggled winked at them before leaving, Pharah looking at them awkwardly before flying towards the battle. The teleporters then teleported Soldier 76 and Reinhardt, both of them thanking Symmetra and Engineer before charging to battle.

Engineer: We should probably start helping the others.

Engineer said as he took out his pump action shotgun, waiting for Symmetra to join him.

Symmetra: Y-yes we should.

She then took out her Photon Projector and stood by Engie. Engineer was amazed by her weapon but decided to concentrate on the event that was happening, both of them ran towards the shooting that was taking place. As they were running, Scout was running all around the soldiers, he ran towards one soldier and gave him a meat shot to the stomach, then took out a second soldier by a headshot, another one was killed by a strong swing from the Sandman.

Scout: Ha! You knuckle heads ain't even worth the effort!

Scout said as unloaded the rest of his clip on a couple of soldiers, but when he was reloading one of the soldiers took a shot at him land a couple of bullets in his chest. Scout winced in pain before shooting back with his pistol, more soldiers started to surround him as he did his best to fight back. He took a couple more shots to the body before falling in defeat, bleeding a lot. All soldiers aimed their weapons down at him but before they could pull the trigger, Tracer came upon them shooting her dual Pulse pistols rapidly, taking them all out one by one. When they were all dead Tracer helped Scout up.

Tracer: Scout! Are you ok?

Scout was coughing up a little bit of blood.

Scout: Yeah*cough*just a little hurt is all.

Tracer: We need to get you to Mercy!

More soldiers started coming in and was attacking Tracer and Scout, Tracer threw her time bomb at them before trying to get Scout out of the explosion radius but was having a hard time since he did not have the strength to walk.

Scout: Tracer go on without me!

Tracer: If you think im going to leave you here your insane!

Scout: I'll be fine just go!

Tracer: NO!

Scout could hear the time bomb about to detonate, he used all of the strength he had to push Tracer far enough before the bomb exploded. After Tracer recovered from the explosion, she realized what just happened and looked back at where Scout use to be.

Tracer: Scout….

Tracer was on the verge of tears, at least one tear escaping her eyelids as is slides down her cheek.

Scout: What?

Tracer's eyes was wide open to the sound of Scout's voice, she quickly turned around to see him standing behind her, he was still injured as he covered his chest wound with one hand. He had a yellow and red soda can in the other hand, the name "The Bonk!" displayed on the can. Her mouth dropped to the floor as she sees him still in one piece.

Scout: Ehh are you gonna stand there and look pretty or help me out?

Tracer came back to her senses and then grabbed Scout before putting his arm behind her neck and helping get to Mercy.

Tracer: Scout I swear if you do that again and survive I will kill you myself!

Scout: Geez so heartless!

Tracer ignored Scout as she called for Mercy and got her attention, Mercy then came flying towards them and started healing Scout, in just seconds his wounds were gone.

Scout: Alright I feel good, thanks doc!

Scout then charged into battle, Tracer by his side. Engineer was with Symmetra, Soldier 76, Reinhardt, Pharah and Mei, as they all took out whatever was left of the soldiers. Scout, Tracer and Mercy joined them and soon all the soldiers fell to their feet, and all was silent.

Scout: Did we win?

Tracer: Looks like that was all of them, but why were they here?

Winston: I assumed they were here for something.

Engineer: Well whatever they were after they didn't get it.

Reinhardt: Guess this means the mission was a success.

Mercy: Seems so.

Scout: Woo!

However, before the heroes and mercenaries were able to celebrate, a muscular looking man wearing heavy armor came out of nowhere with a huge minigun and started firing at them.

Talon soldier: HAHAHAHAHA!

The Talon soldier laughed hysterically as he continued to fire at them, the heroes and mercenaries hid behind whatever cover they could find. Engineer and Scout were together, Scout trying to peek out of cover but almost dying from a bullet to the face dies.

Engineer: Scout! Stay behind cover!

Scout: I gotta make sure the others are alright!

Scout took another to see the others behind cover as well, Soldier 76 firing at the Talon soldier but with no affect, Pharah however was not willing to give up as she flew straight to the air and aimed her rockets towards the Talon soldier.

Pharah: Justice rains from above!

Pharah then shot all her missiles at him, explosion everywhere In his direction, as she shot her last rocket they could see nothing but smoke. Pharah was still in the air as she searched for any sign of him, but when the smoke cleared out it revealed him still standing, his armor looking a bit damaged. He laughed evilly before speaking.

Talon soldier: Its gonna take a lot more than your puny rockets to kill me!

He then fired at Pharah, Pharah doing her best to dodge the bullets but a couple of bullets hit her jetpack, causing it to malfunction making her fall straight to the floor. Soldier 76 caught her before she hit the floor and went back to cover, the Talon soldier continued to fire at the heroes.

Scout: Yo Engie! If you got a plan now is the time to do it.

Engineer: Im thinking!

Engineer was trying to think of a plan to defeat the guy but was really intimidated by the fact the soldier survived all of those explosions. But then he thought of something.

Engineer: Scout, how much of that drink you have left?

Scout: Plenty why?

Engineer: I want ya to distract him, if anything make him waste his bullets. I'll try to get close to him.

Scout: What you gunna do?

Engineer made a fist with his gunslinger and started to spin it very fast to the point when Scout could feel the wind coming out from it. Scout then knew what he was going to do and nodded at him, he then took out Bonk! and took a good sip out of it before running straight towards the Talon soldier, time seemed to slow down and so did the bullets. Scout took this as the time to run towards the soldier. The heroes were caught by surprise by this sudden action as they see Scout running towards the soldier, giving Tracer nearly a heart attack. The Talon soldier tilted his head at Scout before firing at him, but when he did Scout would dodge the bullets easily, frustrated by this he let out an angered shout before continuing to fire at Scout. Scout however let out a chuckle as he kept on dodging the bullets. Engineer then got out of cover and started to sneak up on the Talon soldier, his gunslinger still spinning like a tornado. The heroes also see this, Symmetra worrying as much as Tracer.

Symmetra: What are they doing? They are gonna get themselves killed! We have to help them!

Symmetra and Tracer then took a step out of cover but to only be pulled back in by Soldier 76.

Soldier 76: No! I see what they are doing.

Tracer: What!?

As Scout continued to dodge the bullets, he started to lose its effect and time resumed its speed.

Scout: Aww crap….AHHH!

Scout then started to run as fast as he could to dodge the bullets, the bullets barely missing him. The Talon soldier laughed as he was close to killing his target put then heard a voice.

Engineer: Hey!

The Talon soldier turned his head towards the voice to see Engineer's metal hand spinning rapidly, Engineer then sent his gunslinger straight towards the soldiers head. When the spinning gunslinger made contact it caused the Talon soldier to drop his minigun and send him straight towards the wall while spinning in midair. The Talon soldier hit the wall head first hard, leaving a noticeable crack on the wall, and the soldier did not seem to be making an attempt to get up. The heroes watched with amazement of what Engineer and Scout just did. Scout now stood next to Engineer as they watched the Talon soldier still laying there, after 10 seconds they were sure he was out for the count.

Scout: Woo! We got em we got em!

Engineer: Nicely done Scout!

Engineer and Scout head butted each other as they were successful with their plan, at least…that's what they think. The Talon soldier slowly got up and turned his head towards Engineer and Scout, mostly focusing on Engineer, his eyes glowing red. Engineer noticed that this soldier was no human, it was a robot. The skin on its head was gone and was only showing a metal. Scout gulped at the sight and was unsure what to do, Engineer glared right back at the robot as they both stared at each other. It was only when Engineer reached for his shotgun did the robot make its attack.

Talon robot: RAHHH!

The robot released its angered cry before reaching out one hand towards the Engineer and shooting its hand out towards him, Engineer gasped and made an attempt to dodge but was too late as the flying hand grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back to the robot. Scout and the Overwatch heroes started shoot at the robot as it reeled Engineer towards him, when Engineer was finally brought to the robot it stared right into Engineer's soul with its glowing red eyes before reaching in its pocket to pull out a large looking knife. The robot smiled evilly at Engineer before thrusting the knife straight into his stomach, the knife's point sticking out of Engineer's back. Time seemed to slow down for them all as they saw the scene, Scout felt a good chunk of his heart being ripped off from the rest, Symmetra's eyes were starting to be filled with tears, Tracer lost her breath, and Engineer's face expression showed disbelief as the robot pulled out its knife before thrusting the knife back in repeatedly.

Scout: NOOO!

Scout yelled out of anger before shooting the robot in the head with his pistol but doing no effect, the Overwatch heroes running towards the robot shooting it as well but seeing it do no effect as the robot kept stabbing Engineer.

Mei: Reinhardt that robot off of him!

Reinhardt nodded at Mei before slamming his huge hammer to the ground, making multiple cracks as the shock separated the robot from the Engineer, stunning the robot for a couple of seconds before it tried to attack Engineer again, Scout grabbed Engie and started dragging him away from the robot. Mei then went into action as she started to freeze the Talon robot, once the robot was completely frozen Mei looked back at Reinhardt.

Mei: Do it!

Reinhardt raised his hammer then slammed it on the frozen robot, breaking it into little pieces. It was finally dead. Once the robot was dealt with Symmetra ran towards Engineer, she kneeled next to Engineer and took him from Scout, laying Engineer in her arms. Tears were falling from her eyes as she sees that he is losing a lot of blood, and she notices that he is not breathing, she couldn't find a pulse. Engineer was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Time Error

Chapter 8: An enemy from the past

Cold. That's all Engineer was feeling. He doesn't know who he was or where he was or how he got there, all he knows is that it is cold and dark, very, very dark. He felt so cold that he could be shivering, but for some reasons he could not move, nor speak. He tried to call for help but he could not move his mouth, he could not do anything but let the darkness around him consume him with the very coldness he felt. But as he suffered in the darkness, he heard a voice out of nowhere.

" _Engie!"_

Engie? Why does that name sound familiar to him? And why does he have the sudden urge to respond to it?

" _Engineer!"_

Another voice was heard, sounding different from the last one but this time saying Engineer. That name also sounds familiar, but why? Again he feels like responding to it but can't do anything.

" _Engie please! Come back!"_

There it is again, the first voice he heard spoke again, calling out the name Engie. Is that who he was?

" _Out of the way! Please move!"_

Engineer heard another voice again, the voice sounds familiar as well as the others but he doesn't know who they are. He then heard feminine cry, a lady was crying.

" _Don't worry Symmetra, we are not losing anyone today."_

Symmetra? That name sounds very familiar to Engineer but he is not sure why. As Engineer was thinking about this he heard one last voice.

" _Heroes never die!"_

Suddenly Engineer felt warmth in his chest and started to see a bright light heading straight towards him, he started to feel the warmth spreading throughout his body as the light grew very close. Engineer started to get blind from the light as it reached him, when the light reached him he was no longer in the darkness but was in building. He started to breathe heavily like as if he wasn't breathing for quite a bit, he looked around quickly to see where he was but to remember that he is in the Overwatch museum. The next thing he noticed was that he was on the floor in some ones arms, he looked to see none other then Symmetra holding him, her eyes that once were filled with tears of sadness but was now overflowing with new tears of joy. Engineer then saw Mercy healing him with her Caduceus Staff, she was smiling at him warmly, next to her was Scout and Tracer, their eyes still red from crying but they were now smiling. The rest of the Overwatch heroes were looking at him as well, everyone was looking at him which was making him feel uncomfortable, he was not sure what he did for everyone to be looking at him.

Engineer: uhh what did I miss?

Everyone: Engie!

As they helped him up everyone welcomed him back to life, Engineer was still confused of what happened.

Scout: Engie!

Scout ran towards him and gave him a tight hug, Tracer joined in and squeezed Engineer tighter, Engineer wincing in pain.

Mercy: Be easy with him you two, he just came back to life.

As soon as Mercy said that Engineer's eyes widened, "I died?" Engineer thought to himself.

Engineer: Wait a second, are you saying that I was dead?

Scout: Engie you don't remember? You were killed by that crazy robot, you were dead for a couple of seconds before Mercy bring you back to life.

Engineer then remembered the robot, and shivered at the memory of the robot staring right at him with its red glowing eyes, the memory of him being stabbed to death came back to him and he suddenly felt dizzy, he would of fell on his back if it wasn't for Symmetra who was right behind him.

Symmetra: Engineer, are you alright?

Engineer: Yeah, just a little dizzy is all.

Mercy: You have lost some blood, perhaps you should rest.

Engineer: Nah im fine.

Tracer: I don't know Engineer, I believe it's for the best that you rest.

Engineer: Tracer I said im fi-

Symmetra: Fine or not I believe you had enough for the day.

Engineer: Sym-

Symmetra: Nope I don't care you are resting as soon as we get back to our base now come on.

Engineer's mouth dropped in disbelief as Symmetra was acting like a mother, is he really gonna follow Symmetra's orders? As she starts walking him to the teleporters it seems like he is. Scout stifled a laugh as he sees Symmetra walking Engineer to the teleporters, Tracer however was glaring at him. When the others left them alone she punched Scout's arm to catch his attention.

Scout: Ow! What was that for?

Tracer: For scaring me!

Scout: How the hell did I scare you?

Tracer: How about the time you almost died from my Time bomb! And the time you ran at that robot who had a minigun!

Scout smirked at Tracer before making a pouting face.

Scout: Aww were you worried about me Tracer? Would you miss me if I died?

Tracer pushed Scout away before turning away and then letting out a frustrated sigh, Scout then knew that she was not kidding around, she was serious.

Scout: Hey…I knew what I was doing Tracer, you don't have to worry about me.

Tracer: It didn't look like you knew what you were doing.

Scout: Tracer, trust me I do something like that everyday where im from. Just ask Engie, he sees me doing that all the time.

Tracer did not feel any better from the thought of him doing that every day, she let out a sigh before looking back at him.

Tracer: Can you do me a favor love?

Scout: Yeah sure.

Tracer: Just…just be careful when you go back to your time…ok?

Scout seemed a little bit confused in this new side of Tracer, he had never seen Tracer like this before.

Scout: Umm I can try but im not so sure If I can keep that promise.

Scout said while rubbing his now bruised arm, looking away from Tracer as he was not use to her acting like this. Tracer does not know why she worries for Scout but couldn't help herself, but realized that what Scout did was also very brave of him. While Scout was looking away, Tracer saw the opportunity and took it, she gave him one quick peck on his cheek before looking away.

Tracer: And that was for everything else…

Tracer then blinked away, leaving Scout stunned and shocked. He stood there for a bit and his heart stopped for a solid 5 seconds before beating very fast, his face turning very red from Tracer's sudden action. But after all that a big grin started to form on his face and he leaped in the air, fist bumping the air while screaming in his mind "YES!" Scout's celebration was cut short because he realized he should start following the others, and he quickly ran to catch up with them. However as Scout left, Widowmaker was watching the entire thing from the roof. She smirked as she saw Scout looking so happy as he ran after the others.

Widowmaker: _On dirait que la petite fille a un amant maintenant._

The Talon assassin said to herself, while she was watching someone was speaking to her through her radio.

" _Darn, looks like we are gonna have to use plan B."_

Widowmaker: _When will you meet the Engineer?_

" _Somewhere around 10 o'clock."_

Widowmaker: _Will you be needing me?_

" _No but trust me, I've handled Engineer plenty of times, and Scout. This time would be no different."_

Widowmaker: _As you wish._

Widowmaker then left. When all of the heroes plus Scout and Engie used Engineer's and Symmetra's teleporters to teleport back to the base they were getting ready to celebrate their successful mission, well except for Engineer of course, as he was being walked back to his room by Symmetra. Scout teased Engineer by saying "Yo Engie! Its past your bedtime Haha!" although when he said that he earned both glares from Symmetra and Engineer. Once they reached Engineer's room Engineer said that he can go on by himself from there, Symmetra however insisted that she should him get into bed.

Engineer: Sheesh Symmetra, what are you my mom now?

Symmetra: I just want to make sure you get to your bed with no problem.

Engineer: Symmetra really im fine, I was just a little dizzy Is all.

Engineer said as he stood next to his bed.

Engineer: I do thank you for your kindness but I'm pretty sure I can handle myself from here.

Symmetra sighed as she realizes he was right, but for some reasons she does not feel like leaving just yet.

Symmetra: May I stay for a bit?

Engineer: Symmetra I said I'm f-

Symmetra: I know what you said Engineer, but may I please?

Engineer sighed before plopping himself on top of the bed from exhaustion.

Engineer: I guess, but would you please stop mothering me?

Symmetra: Deal.

Symmetra then sat on Scout's bed, facing Engineer. As she was looking at Engineer she still remembered when Engineer saved her from those soldiers, he was on top of her as he shot at the soldiers while she blushes greatly. She smiled at the memory, but as she continued to watch Engineer lay there in bed she suddenly remembered that terrible memory of the robot stabbing her savior multiple times, and then him laying in her arms lifeless, she shuddered from the memory as it gave her nothing but a frightened feeling.

Symmetra: I'm sorry we didn't save you in time.

Engineer then turned his head towards her.

Engineer: What are you talking about? You guys did save me, well Mercy did at least, but you guys did try so no need to apologize.

Symmetra: You don't understand, you saved me but I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry…

Symmetra's eyes began to tear up again, Engineer noticed and got up from his bed and walked towards Symmetra. Engineer then stood right in front of Symmetra and kneeled down to her level.

Engineer: Listen Symmetra, don't feel bad about it. I'm alive and healthy right now, still breathing and talking to you, there ain't no need to be crying.

Engineer then grabbed her chin and pulled it up so Symmetra can face him, he smiled at Symmetra to reassure her that she does not need to be sorry. Engineer then stood up to go back to his bed but was stopped when Symmetra stood up and hugged him tightly. Engineer blushed madly as he felt Symmetra's _you know what_ against his chest, but recovered from it as he simply returned the hug. They stayed hugging for a bit before they released each other.

Symmetra: Thanks Engineer.

Engineer: For what?

Symmetra: For saving me, and for forgiving me.

Engineer: No problem.

Engineer then returned to his bed as Symmetra began to walk towards the door, but as she did she saw Engineer beginning to take off his shirt. Symmetra knew she shouldn't look but her eyes were locked on Engineer as she continued to walk to the door, when Engineer took off his shirt it revealed his bare back, Symmetra began to blush as she watched Engineer. Engineer then turned around to sit on the bed, as he did Symmetra saw his front side, she began to blush even more as she noticed how fit Engineer is but then bumped into the wall. Engineer heard the bump and turned to her direction, Symmetra blushed even more from embarrassment.

Symmetra: Oops hehe stupid walls right?

Engineer looked at Symmetra awkwardly before she hurried out of his room.

Engineer: What was that all about?

The mechanic said aloud as he continued to stare at the door where Symmetra left, he shrugged before taking off his shoes and lie in bed. He thought about how red Symmetra's face was when she left and when he was on top of her, "Does that mean something? Does she actually like me?" Engineer wondered. But as he continued to think his eyelids started to feel heavy and he fell asleep afterwards. As Engineer was sleeping Symmetra was walking back to the main room where the others were celebrating at, while she was walking she started to think about Engineer once again, the image of Engineer being shirtless came back to her mind again. His upper muscles were well built, Symmetra made a goofy grin involuntary as she continued to picture him, but as she did she did not see Tracer coming her way.

Tracer: Hello Symmetra, what are you thinking that has got you making that silly face?

Symmetra was then knocked out of her thoughts as Tracer asked her the question.

Symmetra: N-nothing.

Tracer: Hmm doubt it.

Symmetra: Whatever.

Tracer: Oh come on tell me love.

Symmetra: Ok alright, so when I took Engineer in his room, we had a little talk.

Tracer: Annnd?

Symmetra sighed before blushing again, looking away from Tracer, Tracer giggled as she watched Symmetra.

Symmetra: When I was walking out of his room he started to take off his shirt and I kind of took a little peek…

Tracer then gasped out loud before squinting at Symmetra.

Tracer: Ohhh no you didn't.

Symmetra: Oh yes I did…

Symmetra said while making another grin, Tracer shook her head "She has it bad." She thought.

Tracer: Symmetra, you know that was wrong.

Symmetra: I know! But my eyes they couldn't help themselves! But Engie didn't seem to mind, at least I think, so stop making me feel so guilty!

Tracer: Ok ok calm down.

Symmetra took the time to compose herself, but as time went by Tracer got curious of what Symmetra saw.

Tracer: So…does he have packs?

Symmetra started to blush greatly once again as she looked at Tracer with a serious expression.

Symmetra: Dammit Tracer I just started to calm down, now you want to know what he looks like without his shirt!?

Tracer: Im sorry! Curiosity came over me!

Symmetra: Curiosity kills the cat!

Tracer: Ok alright geez! So protective over him now aren't ya?

Symmetra: Tracer, just…shut it.

Tracer: Oh ok then I guess I won't tell you what I did then. *giggles*

Symmetra looked at Tracer, as if daring Tracer to tell her.

Tracer: When me and Scout were alone, I kind of…*mumbles*

Symmetra: What?

Tracer: I said I *mumbles*

Symmetra: Tracer if don't wanna tell me then you mind as well leave it be.

Tracer: *whispers* I kissed Scout in the cheek.

It was now Symmetra's turn to gasp out loud, her face in disbelief as she stared at Tracer with her widened eyes. Tracer blushed as she looked down to the ground.

Tracer: I guess I may have went too far?

Symmetra did not respond as she continued to stare at Tracer like as if she did a crime, "I take that as a yes." Tracer thought as she did her best to contain her giggles. There was only silence for a couple of minutes before Symmetra started to speak.

Symmetra: You….kissed…Scout?

Tracer: On the cheek.

Symmetra: You already made a move on him? When you don't even know If he has the same feelings for you?

Tracer then felt a short pain in her heart when Symmetra said that, she never really thought of what Scout felt about her, she started to worry if she made the right decision. Symmetra saw this and regretted what she said.

Symmetra: Well I mean maybe he does, what was his reaction?

Tracer: I don't know, I left him there as soon as I kissed him.

Symmetra: Hmm…has he said anything to you after that?

Tracer: No not really, but he has been smiling ever since we got back.

Symmetra: There we go, maybe he too has feelings for you.

Tracer started blush again as she thought of him, she sighed as she remembers his smile, smirks and laugh. He can be a jerk sometimes but other than that he is perfect, Symmetra looked at her before rolling her eyes and speaking.

Symmetra: Looks like someone is dreaming.

Tracer then shook her head to get back into reality.

Tracer: Sorry, looks like you ain't the only one who has done something wrong.

Symmetra: Yeah but I don't regret what I did.

Tracer: Symmetra!

Symmetra: Nope can't change my mind, so are we going to celebrate our successful mission or just stand here and talk about boys?

Tracer: Celebrate!

Tracer cheered as she and Symmetra started walking towards the others. When they entered the room, Scout immediately noticed and stared at Tracer. He started to turn a little red as he remembered Tracer's soft lips touching his right cheek, and he started rubbing it with his hand. However his memory was interrupted by Reinhardt who gave Scout one huge pat on the back.

Reinhardt: Well done Scout, what you and Engineer did was very brave. I would of done something earlier but my shield would of broke down if that Talon robot kept shooting at me.

Scout: No problem, me and Engie do that all the time.

Reinhardt: Ha! Good men you two are!

Reinhardt then left Scout alone, Scout then saw Soldier 76 walking out of the room and he suddenly remembered that he still needed to apologize to him. Scout got up quickly and ran after Soldier 76 but was then stopped by Tracer.

Tracer: Hi Scout.

Scout: Oh hey Tracer.

Scout did his best to not blush, but he sees that Tracer is failing at that as her face turned pink. But Scout remembers that he still has to go to Soldier 76, and thinks he will have to talk to Tracer later.

Tracer: So about that thing we did at t-

Scout: Yeah Tracer sorry but I gotta go, talk to you later bye!

Scout then ran out of the room, leaving Tracer by herself. She felt a bit hurt by this but assumed Scout was a bit shy around her now and decided to leave him alone for a bit. As Scout ran out of the room he saw Soldier 76 walking down the hall and ran to catch up to him.

Scout: Hey 76!

Soldier 76 turned around saw Scout running after him, he grunted before crossing his arms as he waited for Scout. When Scout reached him Soldier 76 was the first to speak.

Soldier 76: What do you want? I got better things to do right now.

Scout: Look pal I just wanted to say I'm sorry, wasn't right for me to be disrespectful, I can be a moron sometimes but that's just me. I hope we can still friends though, so what do you say?

Scout reached his hand out for a handshake, waiting anxiously for Soldier 76. 76 sighed as he thought about, but decided to forgive him.

Soldier 76: Just try not to get on my bad side next time.

Soldier 76 then left Scout, not shaking Scout's hand. Scout looked down in disappointment "Well at least he forgave me." he thought, but then heard Soldier 76 speak again.

Soldier 76: Plus you did good kid, takes guts to run towards the danger, especially to run towards a Talon robot with a minigun.

Soldier 76 then disappeared as he went deeper in the hallways, leaving Scout a little more happy as he now knew he impressed 76. Scout then went back to where the other heroes were and walked towards Tracer.

Scout: Yo Tracer!

Tracer looked to see Scout walking towards her and she waved at him.

Tracer: Hi Scout, why were you in a rush before?

Scout: Oh I had something important to do was all.

There was silence between the two for a bit, Tracer than patted a seat next to her to invite Scout to sit next to her, Scout gladly accepted her invite as he sat next to her. Scout still remembered Tracer kissing him and decided that he and her should try to hang out together, but does he even have the guts to ask her? Scout tried to remember what Spy had taught him on how to ask a women on a date, but this wasn't a date it was just a friendly hang out, but will Tracer take it differently? Scout started to worry and was hoping Tracer does not notice, he couldn't remember anything of what Spy taught him, he only remembered Spy telling him to be himself, " _Be yourself Scout, if you act different the women will never know who you really are. Which is better Scout? To act differently near your lover forever or to be yourself around your lover forever?"_ Scout knew Spy had a point but was still unsure, but at last he found courage in himself "Let's do this." He thought as he turned his head towards Tracer, only to find her facing him as well.

Scout: Uhh Tracer?

Tracer: Hmm?

Scout: Do y-you want to uhh you know..

Tracer: *giggles* I actually don't know.

Scout: Uhh do you want to…

Tracer: To what?

Scout sighed and slapped himself mentally "Come on Scout, stop being a wuss!" he thought angrily.

Scout: Do you want to…hangout?

Tracer's face expression changed to a surprise expression, Tracer obviously taken off guard. Scout cringed as he thought he made a mistake of asking her out, but that thought disappeared when he saw Tracer smile happily at him.

Tracer: THAT WOULD BE GR-

Tracer realized everyone was staring at her since she screamed at Scout, she bent forward and whispered to Scout's ear.

Tracer: that would be great Scout, let's talk somewhere else.

Tracer then grabbed Scout's hand and pulled out of his seat as she ran out of the room with him, everyone looking confused at each other before continuing their conversation. Once Tracer was sure no one could hear them she stopped running, but Scout didn't stop as he was looking behind him but then bumped into Tracer, making her fall to the floor. Scout reacted quickly and grabbed her arm before she hit the floor, placing his hand behind Tracer's head to ensure he won't drop her. He was now staring down at her, staring into her beautiful dark brown eyes, while Tracer stared into his eyes. They both stayed in that position until Scout chuckled nervously and pulled Tracer back up.

Scout: Hehe, reflexes.

Tracer: *blushes* Well I'd say you have pretty good reflexes.

Scout: So about that hangout?

Tracer: Oh yeah! I'd love to go.

Scout: When do you want it to happen?

Tracer: Tomorrow would be good, if that's ok.

Scout: Yeah sure.

Tracer: We should probably head out early though.

Scout: Why?

Tracer: Well I'm not sure if the others will let us go if they are awake, but maybe they will let it slide if they are sleeping.

Scout: Gotcha.

Tracer: Be up by 5 o'clock in the morning, I will be waiting for you outside your room.

Scout: Alright, see ya then.

Scout then turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grapping his hand, Scout turned to see Tracer holding on to him, seeing her smirk at him.

Tracer: I ain't gonna let you walk away that easy, we can still talk.

Scout blushed before facing her, both of them then continued to walk in the hallways as they had their conversation, Scout telling her his epic stories and her telling him all of her amazing stories. They continued to talk for a while as time went by.

* **5 hours later***

Engineer had woken up to the sound of a door closing, he put his head up to see Scout looking tired as he took off his cosmetics and laid them on the table. Scout then let out a yawn before collapsing on his bed, Engineer let out a yawn to alerting Scout that he is awake.

Scout: Bad time to wake up goggles, everyone else just went to their rooms.

Engineer: Yea well guess who's fault was it to wake me up?

Scout: Not me *yawns* I'm getting some shut eye.

Engineer: I think I'm gonna go out and stretch my legs for a bit, get some fresh air.

Engineer puts his shoes one before putting on his shirt and goggles, he then put his hat on before grabbing his equipment before walking out the door, but before he did he decided to get some pay back.

Engineer: Goodnight Scout its past your bedtime, I'll make sure to get your mother here so she can tuck you in bed. Hehe.

Scout reached one hand up and flipped Engie off with his middle finger, Engineer chuckled before walking out of the room and closing the door. He started walking towards the main room, when he reached it he was surprised to see Mercy and Pharah still awake, and they were talking about him.

Mercy: You saw them holding hands? I saw them doing something else.

Pharah: What were they doing?

Mercy: You don't wanna know.

Engineer: Evening ladies.

Mercy and Pharah gasped at the sound of Engie's voice and turned to his direction, Engineer waved at them with a smile.

Engineer: Mercy and Pharah, believe me when I tell you I can explain what you two saw.

Mercy: Please do.

Engineer: Mercy what you was me protecting Symmetra, soldiers came at us and shot at her, I pulled her down to safety and took the soldiers out, which is the reason why I was on top of her.

Pharah: What about you two holding hands?

Engineer: I was helping her get up, you just happened to teleport when we were still holding hands.

Pharah: Oh.

Mercy squinted at Engineer as she still had some suspicions but decided to leave it be.

Engineer: Do you know where I could get some fresh air?

Mercy pointed towards a door behind her.

Mercy: If you keep going straight you should see a exit leading outside, but you will have to find another way back inside since it's a one way exit.

Engineer nodded before looking at the time, it was 9:50 p.m. He started walking towards the door that lead to the exit, when he reached the exit he opened it to reveal the outside world, it was a beautiful night Engineer noted as he saw the sparkling stars in the night sky. He then walked out the door and it slammed shut behind him, forbidding him to enter from there. Engineer shrugged before continuing his walk outside the base, he walked in the lights that came off the base as he started to think of Symmetra again.

"She is one beautiful lady, one smart lady too, the fact of her building sentries and teleporters is almost like a dream come true." Engineer thought, but he sighed sadly as he knew he would eventually be leaving this place with Scout when he is done making and fixing his TTPB. His sad thoughts were interrupted as he heard some noise in the dark, Engineer looked to where the noise was and saw some movement. Engineer took out his shotgun just as precaution, he didn't know what was out there. Engineer then slowly began to walk in the darkness as he looked for whatever made the noise, he heard the noise again but this time closer to him, Engineer picked up the pace as he searched for the source of the noise. Next thing Engie knows is that he is wandering farther from the Overwatch base and he stops to think if he should get some help, "Nah I can handle myself." Engie thought as continued to walk. He heard the sound once again but this time it was much closer near his left, he turned to his left to see that it was a dead end. He was confused as he thought he heard something there but then heard a feminine voice right behind him.

?: It's been awhile.

Engineer's eyes widened from the sound of her voice "Impossible! It can't be her!" Engineer thought but was not sure what to do.

?: It's been long since we last met…Dell.

Engineer felt his heart sink when he heard his name being spoken, it was her. Engineer then turned around to see her eyes glowing green from her professional killstreak, it glowed in the dark as she stared at Engie.

Engineer: Not long enough…Bell.

Engineer said as he glared at his arch nemesis, the female engineer from blue team. The full moon that was covered by a cloud finally revealed itself again as it brightened up the night, showing Bell. She wore a blue shirt that only covered her chest, showing her abdomen, she also wore a white cowboy hat and had a dark blue bandana covering her mouth, she also had a little teddy bear version of Engineer in her pocket. She removed the bandana from her mouth and faked a pained expression.

Bell: *gasps* Why so mean?

Engineer: Why so weak?

Bell: *giggles* I missed you too Dell.

Engineer: Stop calling me by my name, you ain't got no permission to do so.

Bell: Dell honestly lighten up a bit.

Engineer: How in Sam hills did you get here? And give me a straight answer!

Bell chuckled before answering Engineer.

Bell: Let's just say me and you had the same idea after that last fight we had.

Engineer: Really? And why did you want to build a time machine?

Bell: So I can be sure my team has the upper hand, simple.

Engineer: Your team already had the upper hand! They are more skilled then my team, plus even the announcer likes your team!

Bell: Mmhmm and it should stay that way.

Engineer growled at Bell, hating every bit of her.

Bell: But we shouldn't worry about that anymore, the past is in the past and we must forward to the future.

Engineer: What are talking about Bell? We don't belong here.

Bell: So?

Engineer: So we must go back to our time.

Bell: Go back!? Are you kidding me right now? Dell I know you are dumb but I did not know you were that dumb.

Engineer: What are talking about?

Bell: Dell we are in the future! Where technology is way more advanced! And you wanna go back to that stupid useless family of yours! You wanna go back to the time when everything is poor and not advanced! You wanna go back to THAT!?

Engineer walked closer to Bell until he was right in front of her, face-to-face with his arch nemesis.

Engineer: That is my home, THAT is my Family!

Bell: Well…you must have a sad life then.

When Bell said this, Engineer felt anger rise from his chest he grabbed Bell and threw her towards the wall behind him, he then grabbed her throat with his gunslinger as he pushed her against the wall.

Engineer: You talk bad about my family one more time! And I swear I will rip your throat out!

Bell:….but you wouldn't would you? Just like last time, you had your chance to kill me, but you didn't…and you say im weak.

Engineer let out a growl of anger before gripping Bell's neck tightly, before he could do anything else Bell hit Engie in the head with her australium wrench, making him let go of her. He touched his head only to flinch in pain as his finger touched the now bleeding forehead, he glared at Bell. Bell smirked at Engineer before waving at him to come over.

Bell: Im ready.

She said, and Engineer charges at her with his gunslinger. He swings his gunslinger at her head but Bell quickly moves out of the way, making Engie punch the wall instead leaving a big crack on the wall. Bell then swung her golden wrench at Engie but he blocked it with his gunslinger, he then used his other hand to punch Bell In the gut, Bell returned the favor by giving Engie an upper cut to the face, she then kicked him in the stomach before bringing her knee to his face. Engineer fell to floor, his vision getting a little blurry, Bell stood over him while looking down.

Bell: You never were good at close combat, you always lose every single time when you fight me.

Engineer: There is a thing about losing, you get to learn from your mistakes.

Engineer quickly knocked Bell off her feet with the gunslinger, as she fell Engineer brought his gunslinger down to her stomach, slamming her down to the ground. Engineer raised his gunslinger high in the air before bringing it down quickly to Bell's face but she quickly moved her head out the way, making Engineer miss his target by inches. Engineer now glared at Bell as she smirked at him.

Bell: Ahh doesn't this remind you of the good times Dell? You on top of me?

Engineer: There were never any good times we had together! And there never will be!

Bell then kicked Engineer in the stomach again, causing him to fall on his back, she then jumped up on top of him before staring down at him with her glowing green eyes.

Bell: You say that put you don't mean it.

She teased as she brought her finger to his face and scratched his chin.

Engineer: Oh I mean it!

Engineer said as he tried to push her off of him but to no avail.

Bell: Oh don't be like that Dell, we can finally start over, there is no blue or red team, we can finally work together, we can be allies!...or we can be something else.

Bell said as she leaned closer to Engie's face, Engie however is still not interested. He used all the strength he had left to push Bell off of him and quickly stood up. Bell sighed in defeat as she got up as well.

Bell: The reason why I call you dumb is not because you ain't smart, it's because of the dumb decisions you make.

Engineer: To you my decisions may be dumb, but I have great reasons why I do make them.

Bell sighed out of frustration before looking at Engineer.

Bell: Look let's just cut to the chase. When I tested out my time travel device I teleported to this year successfully, but sadly my device could only handle one teleport so it fell apart. I met a lady named Widowmaker, she was bleeding when I met her. I helped her back to her base and it turns out she is in a group called Blackwatch, she invited me in to their group as they said I could be useful to them. They said they would reward me with plenty of money and machines so that I could build many things. Like that robot that killed you earlier today that was my design!

Engineer's eyes widened from the information she just gave him, she is working for Talon and she made that robot?

Engineer: You…you made that robot?

Bell: Yep, now imagine what we could do together! We can build something more greater and powerful! And it will just be the two of us! Well Scout is also here but he can join as well.

Engineer was thinking about this, he always wanted to build something so great and powerful, but that would mean to leave Overwatch and join Talon, and he already knew what Talon and his agents did and he did not want to be part of them. He also remembered that Talon was also building a time machine and wanted his help, but why did they need him when they had now had her?

Engineer: Don't they have a time machine that needs to be built?

Bell: Hmm? Oh yeah they do, but since _someone_ did not want to help them build it, I have to do it for them, still…some help would be nice if you joined Dell.

Engineer: Bell! Do you even know who you are even working for?!

Bell: Does it look like I care? All I know is that they will reward me with lots of money AND the ability to build more machines.

Engineer: Bell, they are responsible for the deaths of many innocent lives! They can't be trusted with a time machine! Who knows what they will do with it!

Bell: No one knows but don't worry, I can't actually build their time machine by myself, I just need another engineer from the past, A.K.A you.

Bell poked Engie in the chest when she said this, and Engineer looked at her while shaking his head.

Engineer: If you think I'm actually gonna join ya with them, looks like I ain't the only one dumb here.

Bell: But Dell think once more about this! The money they would give us would be twice the amount we would usually get back in 1968! And you would be able to build what you always wanted to build! Whatever that is anyway.

Engineer: Not…interested.

Engineer said sternly, there was no way he was gonna join Talon, and be responsible for many other deaths if he were to join them. Bell sighed with frustration.

Bell: This is the reason why we ain't together, you keep making these stupid decisions, it drives me crazy!

Engineer: I make decisions that would not affect others, you make decisions that are selfish.

Bell: Well…if you are not joining us easily…then I guess we are gonna have to do it the hard way. Although since I too am a bit merciful, I'll give you and Scout some time to think about this decision, but…if you guys still reject my invitation…I'll make Overwatch turn against you.

Engineer: They would never turn against me or Scout!

Bell: Oh yeah? Just watch it happen, just wait and you will see. *giggles* Oh and tell your new favorite girl that she has a competition, because I'm still waiting for you to change your mind about me.

Bell then blew Engineer a kiss before walking away, Engineer watching her as she disappeared in the dark.

Engineer: New favorite girl? What in the hell is she t-

Engineer stopped in midsentence as he suddenly knew what she was talking about, Symmetra. Engineer then started to wonder is Symmetra does have feelings for him, he remembered the times she would blush around him every now and then, he also remembered when he woke up in her arms, her eyes still red from crying, she was crying because he died, she likes him...maybe even….

Engineer: Oh...My…God.

Engineer felt his heart beat fast because of this thought, "That beautiful lady actually likes me." Engineer thought. While he was standing there he finally remembered he has been out of the Overwatch base for a bit too long and he started to walk back to the base. He had to walk around for a bit to find a way in but was having a hard time looking for it since it was still dark.

Engineer: Aww shucks, Mercy and Pharah are probably asleep by now, I think I may be stuck out here for the night.

Symmetra: Engineer!

Engineer looked behind him to see Symmetra running towards him, his heart started to race again as he saw her, he covered his bleeding forehead so Symmetra wouldn't see it.

Symmetra: Engineer! Why have you been gone for so long? I was out here earlier looking for you, but you were nowhere to be seen.

Engineer: S-sorry Symmetra, I kinda took a walk outside of the Overwatch perimeters.

Symmetra: Well don't do that again unless you are with someone, and why are you covering your forehead?

Engineer: uhh I have a headache.

Symmetra: Really? Let me see if you are getting a fever.

Symmetra reached out her hand to Engineer's head but he quickly backed away from her.

Engineer: I don't think that's necessary.

Symmetra gave Engineer a suspicious look.

Symmetra: Is there something your hiding?

Engineer stood there for a moment with a nervous expression, hesitating to answer.

Engineer: …No

Symmetra: Let me see.

Engineer: No.

Symmetra: Engie!

Engineer: Nope.

Symmetra: Let me see it!

Engineer: NO!

Engineer was trying to push Symmetra away with one hand and covering his bleeding forehead with the other hand as Symmetra tries to see what Engineer is hiding. She finally grabbed the gunslinger that was covering his head to see his injury, she gasped in shock before glaring at Engineer for trying to hide it from her.

Symmetra: What happened!?

Engineer: Ok I tripped!

Symmetra: Ugh come on!

Symmetra grabbed Engineer with her metal hand and began walking him back inside the base, she found the door she used earlier to exit and entered the password before walking inside with Engineer. As they walked Symmetra began to speak.

Symmetra: Mercy is asleep at the moment so we are going to my room.

Engineer: I thought we made a deal for you to stop mothering me.

Symmetra: I'm not mothering you! I…I just care about you.

She said before continuing to walk to her room, but what she didn't know is that Engineer was blushing when she said that. When they reached her room they entered inside.

Symmetra: Alright I'll go get the first-aid kit.

Engineer: You know I could use my dispencer right?

Symmetra: Oh…forgot about that.

Engineer then set his dispencer down and it started to build, while it was building Symmetra began to examine the injury.

Symmetra: This looks way too bad to be from tripping.

Engineer: I fell face first to the ground.

Symmetra: But you have a helmet!

Engineer: My helmet sucks.

The dispencer finished building and started to heal Engineer, the huge cut on his head started to heal and the bleeding stopped but the was still some blood stained on his head. Symmetra sighed as she went to retrieve a wet cloth to rub the blood off, when she came back she started to clean his forehead.

Symmetra: I really hope you ain't lying to me Engineer.

Engineer: I ain't I swear.

When Engineer said this he felt a punch in the gut as he felt so guilty for lying to her. But he didn't want to tell her so she would not worry about him, plus he didn't think it was necessary to say. As Symmetra finished wiping off the blood she and Engineer made eye contact, and when they did they stayed there, staring into each others eyes, well minus Engie as he still had his goggles on. Symmetra blushed before turning away as she realized they were staring at each other for a while.

Symmetra: I believe your fine now, I guess you may go back to your room Engineer.

Engineer:…Dell.

Symmetra: What?

Engineer: My name is Dell, if you prefer to call me that instead of Engineer you may.

Symmetra smiled warmly at Engineer before responding.

Symmetra: Glad to meet you Dell, my name is Satya.

Engineer: Satya, what a beautiful name.

Symmetra: *blushes* Thank you, but if you say my name to anyone else you will not wake up the next morning I promise you that.

Engineer: Same thing to you, although I wouldn't really…kill you nor hurt you…but I'll do something!

Symmetra giggled as Engineer started to walk out of the room.

Engineer: Goodnight Satya.

Symmetra: Goodnight Dell.

But as Engineer was walking out of her room, Symmetra was thinking of what he said. "He won't kill me or hurt me…could that mean anything?" Symmetra thought as Engineer was out of her room. As Engie walked in the hallways he was thinking of what Symmetra said to him, "I..i just care about you." That has to mean something, it has to! Engineer stopped dead in his tracks before looking back at Symmetra's room, he was about to walk straight towards her room but then had a sad reminder. "Even if she does love me, it's hopeless. I would still need to go back to where I belong, I don't think I would be ever able to return back to them, and even when I do get back would she still remember me?" Engineer sighed sadly before turning around and walking back to his room. When he reached it he saw Scout still sleeping, surprisingly not snoring as he usually would. Engineer was still not sleepy as he only woken up one hour ago, he decided to play his guitar once again as he sat on his bed, playing his calming songs as the night goes by, but never went to sleep as two things in his mind kept him awake. The first one being Symmetra, the second one being Bell's warning of making Overwatch turn against him and Scout, he begins to worry of what she meant about that but guesses that he will have to wait for it to happen. Engineer plans on telling Scout what happened next morning, because he does not know when Bell will attack, so he and Scout both have to be ready fight back, but run away if it means fighting Overwatch.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

Time Error

Chapter 9: Love Error

Scout woke up to the sound of someone playing a guitar and he opened his eyes to see Engineer leaning against the wall on his bed, playing his favorite song smoothly. Scout then looked at the time and saw it was 4:46 a.m. Scout then suddenly remembered that he and Tracer were suppose to hang out together and immediately got out of bed. Engineer was startled by Scout's sudden movement and watched as Scout quickly ran to the bathroom and started splashing his face with water. When Scout ran out of the bathroom he started putting on his cosmetics again.

Engineer: What's the rush Scout?

Scout: Oh yeah forgot to tell you, me and Tracer are gonna hang out together.

Engineer: This early?

Scout: Yeah because she doesn't think her teammates are gonna let her go during the day. So I really should get going Engie I'll see you ar-

Engineer: Scout we need to talk.

Scout: Umm Engie can't that wait cause I really have to g-

Engineer: Bell is here.

Scout froze right where he was as is eyes grew wide in shock, that blue female engineer was here?

Scout: W-what? But how?

Engineer: She said that she also built a time machine, and when she teleported here her device also broke down.

Scout: When did you see her?

Engineer: Last night when I went walking after you went to sleep. That's not the worst of it though, remember that robot that killed me earlier?

Scout: How could I not.

Engineer: She made that, and she is working for Talon.

Scout: That sucks…looks like you can't ever escape her can't you Engie?

Engineer: I know, im not such a lucky person. Anyway as we talked she tried to convince me to join her, she also invited you but I strongly declined her offer. She then threatened us by saying that she would turn Overwatch against us, im not sure how she would do that but we gotta be ready for whatever she does, so be aware of that.

Scout: Gotcha.

As Scout started to leave Engineer stopped him with one question.

Engineer: Scout how bad do you have it for Tracer?

Scout stopped in his tracks and blushed before looking back at Engineer.

Scout: Umm what do you mean?

Engineer: How much do you like Tracer?

Scout sighed as he knew you shouldn't lie to his best bud, and even if he did Engineer would know he is lying.

Scout: I wouldn't say like Engie, more like love.

Engineer put his guitar away as he continued to listen to Scout.

Scout: Her eyes are gorgeous, her hair is amazing, and her smile…it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, it literally makes my world freeze. And guess what dude, she likes me.

Engineer raised an eyebrow as if to question Scout.

Scout: She kissed me on the cheek after the mission we had, haha! And boy I swear I could have flown if hadn't stopped myself.

Engineer chuckled at this, but was saddened as he knew he had to tell him the bad news.

Engineer: Scout, it's nice to know that you like Tracer, but may I remind you that we are not from this time. It's been awhile since I last saw the progress of the scanning but im pretty sure it's almost done by now, and when we do get the time machine working you do realize what happens next right?

Scout sighed as he knew the answer, they were going home afterwards. Scout knows that falling in love with a girl from the future is not a good idea if he will be leaving eventually, but he can't help himself she is beautiful for crying out loud!

Scout: Yea yea I know what happens next…ok fine I'll cancel the hang out, I'll just say I overslept.

Engineer: No no no Scout, it's ok to go out with her, but just as friends only. Nothing more.

Scout: Alright…same with you and Symmetra.

Engineer: Yeah I know, now go on and have fun, I'll do my best to cover you guys while you're gone.

Scout: Thanks Engie, you're a true friend.

Scout and Engineer high fived each other before Scout started walking towards the door. Scout waved at Engineer before leaving and walking outside the room, he was suppose to meet Tracer outside of his room but she is not there. Scout waits for a bit before walking down the hallway but then hears a familiar sound and sees a flash of blue right in front of him. Tracer appeared in front of him and smiled at him.

Tracer: Glad you didn't overslept.

Scout: I'm actually surprised I didn't.

Tracer: *giggles* Ready to go?

Scout: Ready when you are.

Tracer: Good let's get moving then.

Tracer then starts running down the hall, Scout right behind her. As they ran through the exit they started heading towards the gate, Tracer blinked over it while Scout easily double jumped over the gate. Both of them were now out of Overwatch's base and were now free. They started heading out to the city which was not too far away from them, once they reached it Tracer broke the silence between them.

Tracer: Your awfully quite today, something on your mind love?

Scout: No…might be because I'm still a little sleepy.

Tracer: Hmm…

Tracer then blinked into an alleyway, Scout followed and both of them reached a dead end.

Tracer: Ok so here are some rules during our little date, we are not to let anybody see us, we are not to bring any attention towards us, and…actually I think that's it.

Scout blushed as Tracer called their hang out a date instead, "Is that what she thinks this is?" Scout thought. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Tracer was trying to catch his attention.

Tracer: Heellooo, anyone in that small brain?

Scout: Hey! For your information my brain is average size, maybe even bigger.

Tracer: *giggles* the things you do says otherwise.

Scout was about to talk back but Tracer interrupted him.

Tracer: Hmm let's get out of this dark alley way, it's starting to bore me.

Tracer then used her special ability to blink up to the roof of the buildings, leaving Scout in the dark alone.

Scout: Wouldn't someone see us up there?

Tracer: Scout trust me, no one ever looks up these days, now come on!

Scout sighed before running towards the wall and jumping on 2th floor windowsill, then continues to climb to the top. Tracer watched with amazement as Scout continues to climb towards her, he then did a back flip and lands on the fire escape railing before jumping towards the edge of the roof. He held on to the edge before lifting himself up and standing straight before looking at Tracer, who looked at him with her jaw wide open and her arms hanging to the ground.

Scout: What?

Tracer: What!? That was amazing! How did you do that?

Scout chuckled before responding.

Scout: You learn a thing or two when it comes to capturing intel and points.

Tracer: I've got to do that one day!

Scout: Well if you want to try that first things first, stop relying on your blue machine thing.

Tracer: Oh…

Scout: Yeah…reason why I would win a race.

Scout taunted once again, Tracer however has had enough.

Tracer: Ok that's it! Time to see who will _actually_ win the race.

Scout: Oh, is that a challenge I'm hearing?

Tracer: You bet! Here's the starting line and who ever reaches the top of that tower.

Tracer points to the tallest building they were close to.

Tracer: Wins the race.

Scout was rather intimidated by this racing course, but that never stopped him.

Scout: Ha! I'll see you at the top slow poke!

Tracer: You're on!

Scout and Tracer got into their racing positions.

Scout: Can't wait to see your face when you lose.

Tracer: I highly doubt it, see you in a few hours after you finish climbing up the building.

Scout: Yeah we will se- 321 GO!

Scout quickly booked it and ran as fast as he could to the building.

Tracer: Hey! That's cheating!

Tracer said as she started blinking towards the building, Scout laughed before giving Tracer his smirk.

Scout: You didn't include that in rules!

Scout said as he jumped over the gaps between the buildings, Tracer quickly catching up to him using her abilities. As Scout reached the tower Tracer was already in front of him.

Tracer: See you up there love!

Tracer then started blinking up the building, leaving Scout in second place. He quickly jumped to the building and started climbing on the windowsills, but realized he was not getting close to Tracer as she continues to blink to the top, but as she continued, her accelerator ran out of energy, forbidding her to blink anymore further. She frowned as she is gonna need to wait for it to recharge but decided to climb the rest of the way since she was very close to the top. Scout gasped as he knew he was gonna lose but then made a smirk as he remembered he had his Bonk! with him. He stopped climbing and reached into his bag and took out his drink and took two good gulps of it, when he did time completely froze. Scout then looked up to see Tracer completely still, he laughed before he began to climb as fast as he can to catch up to Tracer knowing he only has a limited amount of time. Once he finally caught up to Tracer, he stopped climbing and took the time to catch his breath right next to her. As he did he observed Tracer, he saw her smile and the determination on her face as she was so close to the top, one of the many things Scout likes about her. Scout sighed sadly as he knows he gonna miss her beautiful face when he gets back home. But as Scout took the time to admire her time was slowly resuming itself, Scout realized that he is running out of time and quickly climbed to the top and waited for Tracer. He could hear her grunting as she reached for the edge of the roof and pulled herself up, not expecting for Scout to already be at the roof. She gasped in surprise as Scout yawned and covered his mouth.

Scout: About time you got up here, I was about to go back to sleep.

Scout taunted, Tracer wondering how he got there when he was just behind her.

Tracer: But..how?

Scout just whistled while he shook his Bonk! drink right in Tracer's face, Tracer grabbed it before looking at it.

Tracer: The bonk?

Scout: Not the bonk, THE BONK!

Scout grabbed the soda can back as he started to describe his favorite drink.

Scout: This baby got me out of many dangerous situations! It also helped me to sneak past the enemies frontline! I don't know how but whenever I drink this, time seems to slow down. And its awesome!

Tracer blushed as Scout was right in her face, screaming about his weird drink. Scout noticed what he was doing and backed away to give Tracer some space, scratching the back of his head before apologizing.

Scout: Sorry…it's just that this drink is really awesome.

Tracer: Right…and you said that when you drink it, it makes time slow down?

Scout: Yeah.

Tracer: So you used that to beat me up here?

Scout: Basically.

Tracer glared at Scout before punching his arm, Scout chuckled in pain as Tracer continued to glare at him.

Tracer: You cheated!

Scout: Hey! You never said that I couldn't use it! Plus it helps even the race, with your weird teleportation you could of teleported right up here.

Tracer: Yeah! But that drink gives you the upper hand of everything! Which still makes this race unfair!

Scout opened his mouth but quickly shuts it when she made her point, it really wasn't fair.

Scout: I…alright I cheated, sorry.

Tracer looked at Scout angrily as he looked down in shame, but as he did Tracer can't help but feel sorry for making him feel guilty, his face looked like a kicked puppy expression.

Tracer: Oh alright! Come here you!

Tracer suddenly grabbed Scout and brought him into a tight embrace, Scout and Tracer blushed as they felt each others warmth. But while they were still in each others arms, the morning sunlight started to appear as the sun rose from it's slumber. Scout and Tracer ended their hug before walking towards the edge of the roof, watching the sunrise. Scout took the chance to look at Tracer once again as she stared at the beautiful scene, her face illuminating from the sun's bright glow. Scout smiled as he continued to stare at her while she was still distracted by the sunrise.

Tracer: It's so beautiful.

Tracer said with awe, Scout agreed but was not talking about the sunrise.

Scout: She sure is.

Scout said out loud, Tracer turned towards him when he said that and noticed he was looking at her. Tracer blushed and her heart skipped a beat when she realized he was not talking about the sunrise, Scout noticed and realized what he did.

Scout: I m-mean the s-sun is bea-utiful, ah geez…is it hot up here or is it just me?

Scout asked as he started to sweat, blushing madly as Tracer started to smirk at him. He knew he screwed up as Tracer now has figured him out. Tracer walked slowly towards Scout as he backed away from her, but his butt bumped into the edge of the roof and he can't go any more back, allowing Tracer to walk right in front of him, their faces only inches away. Tracer reached her hand out to Scout's face and touched his left cheek bone. Scout knows what's coming next but does not know what to do, all he could do is watch as Tracer brought her other hand to the back of his head, staring into his eyes as Scout stared back into hers. And then with a sudden force, Tracer pulled his head to hers and their lips met, Scout was frozen like a statue, his eyes wide open, his heart beating very fast like as if he was about to have a heart attack. He suddenly remembered Engineer's warning that he should not fall in love with Tracer and he tried to pull his head back, but Tracer held on to him firmly as she deepened the kiss, slowly Scout's mind cleared as he was so hypnotized by Tracer's kiss. Her lips felt amazing against Scout's, and the longer they stayed like that the more they loved each other. But Tracer reluctantly pulled away to breath in some air, Scout took the time to breath as well. But none of them broke eye contact as their foreheads touched each other. Scout knew from the moment she kissed him, he was screwed, because now he will never be able to leave her. Tracer wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Tracer: Please don't leave…

Scout: Not ever will I do that.

Scout kissed her forehead before returning the hug, "If I can just convince Engie to stay, I'd really like to not be alone in this new journey of mine." Scout thought.

 ***Back at Overwatch base***

Engineer still was not sleepy so he got out of bed and equipped himself before leaving the room. Engineer checked his clock to see it was 6:54 a.m.

Engineer: Hope Scout and Tracer are having fun.

Engie said to himself, as he started walking in the hallways. He decided to check the progress of the scanning and started walking towards Winston's room. When he reached the room he knocked on the door, he heard some movement going on inside the room but then the door opened to reveal Winston.

Winston: Good morning Engineer, are you here to see how the scanning is going?

Engineer: Yes, may I see?

Winston: You are welcomed to, follow me.

Winston let Engineer in and lead him to the scanner, where the TTPB is currently being scanned.

Winston: Athena, what is the progress of the scanning?

Athena: Scanning is 59%.

Engineer: Hmm… still a long way to go.

Winston: Indeed.

Engineer: Well thanks for letting me check Winston.

Winston: Not a problem at all, feel free to stop by to check every once in awhile.

Engineer: Thanks.

Engineer then left the room and went to lunch room since his belly was growling for more food.

Engineer: Maybe I'll just grab a little snack from there.

He hears his belly growl even louder, arguing that he gets more than just a little snack.

Engineer: Alright alright, you win.

Symmetra: Is it just me or did that stomach of yours just talk back?

Symmetra asked as she walked out of her room and started walking next to Engineer. Engineer blushed from embarrassment as he chuckled.

Engineer: Hehe it has a mind of its own now, before it use to not talk back.

Symmetra: Oh yeah? What made it start talking?

Engineer: Me, sometimes when I work too long my stomach would be pissed at me, and it would release its angered growl.

Engineer and Symmetra shared a laugh together, when Engineer was done laughing he sighed, he was gonna miss his time with Symmetra. He wishes he could be more than friends with Symmetra but since he will be leaving, he can't allow that, it would only make it harder to leave.

Symmetra: So Engineer.

Engineer: Yeah?

Symmetra: I was wondering if we could do something together.

Engineer almost stopped walking and then gave Symmetra a questioning look.

Engineer: Like what?

Symmetra: Well you could help me with this new project I've been wanting to make.

Engineer: That is?

Symmetra: Upgrading my teleporter.

Engineer: Really? But your teleporter is already amazing!

Symmetra blushed at the compliment Engie just gave.

Symmetra: Thank you Engineer, but I would like to make a few more upgrades to it.

Engineer: Not so sure how helpful I can be, but I'll do whatever I can to help out.

Symmetra: Thanks Engineer, *whispers* or should I say Dell?

Engineer: *whispers* shh come on Satya, we ain't the only ones here.

Symmetra giggled as Engineer brought one finger to his lips. They continued to walk until they reached the room, once they got there, Engineer grabbed whatever his stomach wishes and sat at a table before eating his breakfast, Symmetra joins him as she sits very close to him on his right side, but he doesn't seem to mind.

Engineer: So, you got any blueprints to start this project?

Symmetra: Yes I do.

Symmetra put her metal hand in front of Engineer and a blue crystal started to form from there, Engineer's eyes widened with amazement and watched it like as if he was a kid watching a magic show, Symmetra only smirked at him before showing him the blueprints. The blue crystal then formed into a new design of her teleporters.

Engineer: Wow…wish I can do that with mine. That is a good design for your teleporters but it may take a while for us to make that, we should probably get started as soon we are done eating.

Symmetra: Sounds like a plan.

As Engie and Symmetra continued to eat, a question came up in Symmetra's head.

Symmetra: Wait a second…Engineer where is your friend?

Engineer looked away when Symmetra asked him, "Scout you better come back soon."

Engineer: Uhh he is still sleeping.

Symmetra: Oh.

Engineer finished off his meal and got up from the table, he was about to walk away but then felt a strong force and was sat back down to the table, Engineer then saw Symmetra holding his arm tightly with her metal arm.

Symmetra: Hold on im almost done.

Engineer: *chuckles* You know you could of asked nicely.

Symmetra ignored his comment as she continues to hold his arm while eating her breakfast, Engineer sighed as he slouched since he knew he would have to wait till she is done. Once she was done she let go of his arm and he got up, she smiled at Engineer as he shook his head at her.

Symmetra: Thanks for waiting patiently for me Engineer.

Engineer rolled his eyes before offering her his hand, she took it gratefully and got up from the table.

Engineer: Shall I take you to the bathroom so I could also wait for you there?

Engineer mocked, Symmetra giggled.

Symmetra: No, come on let's get started on the project.

She then grabbed Engineer's gunslinger with her metal hand and began walking to her room. Engineer began to notice how often Symmetra has been grabbing his hand, and he began to wonder why she does that so often, "Maybe she is just use to me now." Engie thought to himself. He wondered what the others would think if they saw them holding hands. He suddenly remembered something.

Engineer: Oh wait! Symmetra I forgot something in my room can I go get it?

Symmetra: Sure.

Engineer then ran to his room, Symmetra following along. When they got there Engie opened the door and went inside, Symmetra following in.

Engineer: Now where is it?

Symmetra: Where is what?

Engineer: My wrench, should be around here somewhere.

Engineer said as he scratched the back of his neck, he then started searching near his bed. While Engineer was searching, Symmetra saw his guitar leaning against the wall next to his bed.

Symmetra: You play a guitar?

Engineer: Huh? Oh yeah I do.

Symmetra: Could you play a song right now?

Engineer: I can but shouldn't we be working on that project of yours?

Symmetra: That can wait, can you please play it?

Engineer sighed before nodding at Symmetra. He picked up his guitar before sitting down on the bed, Symmetra sitting next to him. He began to play his favorite guitar song ( **Meet the Engineer background song)**. Symmetra listened to Engineer's song peacefully, enjoying every bit of it.

Symmetra: How did you learn to play it?

Engineer: My granddaddy taught me, he taught me the basics, and then he taught me this song, but he never taught me any other songs.

Symmetra: Why?

Engineer stopped playing his guitar and took a breath, he didn't answer for a bit until he looked at Symmetra.

Engineer: I don't know, one day he left to work…but then he never came back…never saw him again.

Engineer looked down sadly before continuing to play his granddaddy's song. Symmetra saw how sad he was and regretted asking her question.

Symmetra: Sorry for asking.

Engineer didn't respond as he continued to play the song, Symmetra leaned over to see Engineer's face, his face looked like it was fighting the battle between anger and sadness. He then let out a shaky breath before moving his goggles away from his eyes, wiping some tears away from his eyes, sadness was winning.

Symmetra: Dell?

Engineer looked at her, and for the first time Symmetra actually sees Engineer's eyes, his light blue eyes staring into her eyes. Engineer looked away from her before speaking.

Engineer: I'm fine…you go on ahead to your room Symmetra, I'll meet ya there in a moment.

Engineer said before rubbing his eyes, he was about to put his goggles back on but was then stopped by Symmetra, her hand not letting him put his goggles back on. Engineer looked at Symmetra with a questioning look as he wondered why she is not letting him, she continues to stare into his eyes. "This is my chance! I need to take it!" Symmetra screamed in her head, she slowly started to lean forwards to Engineer. Engineer saw what was coming and a voice started screaming in his head.

Voice 1: DO IT! YOU'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS!

Engineer then heard another voice join the conversation.

Voice 2: No don't do it! Abort! Abort! Either leave or make her leave!

Voice 1: The hells your problem?

Voice 2: Bruh, don't you remember? We will be leaving soon and the last thing we want to do is fall in love with a girl in the future. It would only make things harder for us to leave.

Voice 1: Oh come! This is something that's got to happen!

Voice 2: No! we must not let this happen.

Engineer got up from his bed quickly and took a couple steps back away from Symmetra, she looked surprised at Engineer before he spoke up.

Engineer: Look Symmetra, don't take this the wrong way when I say this but I don't think it would work out. I'm from the past and you're from the future, I will be returning back to my time soon and when I do I just don't wanna be…in love with you when I do leave, it would be too hard for me to leave.

Engineer could tell that Symmetra was hurting very bad at the moment, her face was down and she was fighting back the tears. Engineer walked up to her before making her face him.

Engineer: Symmetra you are beautiful, the most amazing women I have ever met, but please try to understand what I mean and don't take it the wrong way.

Symmetra slowly nodded before standing up and heading towards the door.

Engineer: We are still working on that project of yours right?

Symmetra: I…think I'll handle this project by myself, bye.

Symmetra then left Engie alone, Engie sighed before putting his goggles back on. He then heard the voices again.

Voice 1: Nice one dude, we just lost the lady of our dreams because of this self fish action.

Voice 2: Don't hate me for doing my job.

Voice 1: Well whatever your job is you are certainly doing a great job at it.

Engineer sat on his bed before shaking his head to himself, he knew he made a mistake.

* **Back to Tracer and Scout***

Tracer and Scout were still on top of the roof, taking in the beautiful scene of the sun and the city below them. As they were watching the city, Scout wanted to break the silence.

Scout: So…you like chicken?

Tracer laughed at the sudden random question Scout asked.

Tracer: Is that the first question you would ask to your new girlfriend?

Scout: What? I love chicken, and if you like it, I could take you out for chicken dinner. What do you think about that?

Tracer: *giggles* Sounds great Scout, and yes I like chicken too.

Tracer then looked at her watch to see the time and gasped as she realized she lost track of time.

Tracer: We really should get back before they start to wake up!

Scout: What time is it?

Tracer: It's 6:51!

Scout: Crap!

Scout then did something that almost made Tracer faint once again, he jumped off the roof, and started falling straight down to the streets below. Tracer's heart raced as she jumped after him.

Tracer: Scout!

Scout turned around while falling to see Tracer falling towards him, his eyes widened as he did not expect Tracer to follow him. He reached out his hand to her for her to grab him, and when she grabbed his hand he immediately pulled her to him.

Scout: Tracer what the hell!? You were suppose to use your teleport thingy to go down the building!

Tracer: You jumped off the roof! AND NOW YOUR FALLING TOWARDS YOUR DEATH!

Scout looked at Tracer like as if she was crazy but realized she still doesn't know what he was capable of.

Scout: What hell are you t-…ooohhh.

Scout positioned her and himself so he could hold her bridal style, making Tracer confused. He then took out his pretty boy pistol and held it tightly as they were getting close to landing, Tracer braced herself as she held on to Scout tightly. Tracer then felt the wind stop blowing in her ears, she doesn't feel like she was falling anymore, she opened her eyes to see that they landed safely to the floor. She looked at Scout with a bewildered expression, Scout smirked at her.

Tracer: But…ho-

Scout: It's hard to explain.

Tracer than realized Scout was still caring her bridal style and tried to get off but Scout still held on tightly.

Scout: No no no, you ain't going nowhere until we get back to the base.

Tracer: What are you going to do? Carry me all the way there?

Scout laughed before sitting Tracer down to the floor and taking out his Bonk!

Scout: Hell yea I am.

Scout then took a good sip of his drink and the world stopped once again. He looked down to see Tracer frozen, looking at him with a confused expression. Scout then started to carry her bridal style and then starts running back to the base, once he reached the gates of the base he waited for time to resume its speed. He looked at Tracer as she slowly blinked her eyes, time then went back to normal, and Scout was doing his best not to laugh. Tracer's expression quickly changed to a surprised expression, her eyes widened, her jaw dropped. As her mind was doing her best to explain what just happened, she started to speak.

Tracer: We…but…weren't we just…and now we are here…at the base….HOW!?

Scout then let Tracer stand up before wiggling his fingers in front of her eyes while whistling mysteriously. He then took out the Bonk! and put it right in her face.

Scout: THE BONK!

Tracer:….this drink of yours is very useful…but I think you had enough of it for now.

Tracer grabbed Scout's drink from his hand.

Scout: Wha-HEY!

Tracer: No, you had enough.

Tracer then punched Scout in the arm.

Scout: OW! Would you please stop punching me for no reason!

Tracer: It wasn't for no reason love, you scared me back there when you jumped off the roof!

Scout: I knew what I was doing! But I didn't know you care about that.

Tracer glared at Scout for not knowing the obvious, she of course would of cared about him doing such actions.

Tracer: *sigh* let's just get back inside of the base before it is too late.

Tracer then blinked over the gate, Scout followed. Tracer then approached the door and entered the password, the door opened and let Tracer and Scout in. As they walked, Tracer turned to Scout.

Tracer: We should probably go back to our rooms so there wouldn't be any suspicions.

Scout: Alright.

Tracer then gives Scout another kiss in the lips, Scout kissed back. They stood there kissing for a minute and Scout thought they should get going and he reluctantly pulled away, Tracer whined when he did.

Scout: See you around beautiful.

Tracer: Bye love, I'll see you later.

They both departed and went their separate ways, Scout went to his room and Tracer went to her room. But as Tracer walked to her room she passed by Symmetra's room and heard something. Tracer stopped walking and turned around, she heard the noise again. Tracer walked towards the door and put her ear against the door, she heard the sound once again. She then slowly opened the door and quietly walked inside, she then sees Symmetra sitting on her bed doing something she has never seen Symmetra do before…she was crying.

 ***Back in Scout and Engie's room***

Scout entered the room to see Engineer laying on the bed, Scout went to his bed and sighed, thinking how lucky he was to find the love of his life.

Engineer: So…how was your hangout with Tracer?

Scout: Amazing…

Engineer: You and Tracer had fun?

Scout: Oh hell yeah! We raced to the top of this huge building!

Engineer: Oh yea? Who won?

Scout: Ha! Me!

Engineer: That's good.

Scout noticed the sad tone Engineer had and decided to ask why.

Scout: Yo Engie, you alright?

Engineer: Yeah…I'm fine.

Scout: Nice try hardhat, but I can tell when you're lying.

Engineer sighed in defeat.

Engineer: Earlier me and Symmetra were talking, we were planning to do this project together but I forgot my wrench here. When came here…let's just say things got a little bit personal.

Scout: And?

Engineer: *sighs* she tried to kiss me afterwards….

Scout: Nice!

Engineer: No not nice!

Scout: Wait what?

Engineer: Scout I didn't kiss her, I couldn't kiss her.

Scout: Why?

Engineer: Scout you know why.

Scout: Mmm no I don't.

Engineer: We aren't from here Scout! That's why!

Scout: Well that I know but that ain't no reason.

Engineer: Scout do you even remember our little talk.

Scout then suddenly remembered what Engie said, and then felt a little bit of frustration forming inside of him.

Engineer: Scout the reason why I didn't kiss her is because I was trying to avoid falling for her, and I hope you are doing the same with Tracer.

Scout: Umm…

Engineer: What?

Scout: Yeah about that…

Engineer: Scout…you are doing what I told you to do right?

Scout:…no.

Engineer: Pardon me?

Scout: Me and Tracer kissed alright, and I'm totally in love right now.

Engineer: Dag nabbit Scout! You do realize what's gonna happen when it's time to leave right?

Scout: What if I don't wanna leave…

Engineer: What?

Scout: Engie come on, let's be real for a minute. I'm in love with the girl of my dreams, and that's something that I don't want to lose. And there is no way I'm gonna lose it just because I had to go back to my lame time.

Engineer: It's our time Scout.

Scout: So? We don't need to go back, it's a choice! And I say we stay here.

Engineer: We have a job to do Scout.

Scout: Screw our job! And those other mercs! They are lame!

Engineer: That's our family you're talking trash about, and that's our home too!

Scout: Family? Engie, I don't see any family, they treat us like crap back there, they don't show you any respect like these guys do here!

Engineer: Even if they did treat us like crap we still can't stay here!

Scout: Why not!?

Engineer: BECAUSE WE DON'T BELONG HERE SCOUT!

Scout: WHO GIVES A CRAP!?

Engineer: I DO!

Scout: Well I don't care! I'm staying here whether you like it or not!

Engineer: Fine! Go ahead! I would just say to the mercs that you died because of something stupid!

Engineer then marched away from Scout and was about to exit when a baseball almost hit his head, he turned around to see Scout whistling with the Sandman hand.

Engineer: Very mature Scout, I wonder how Tracer is gonna deal with you still acting like a child.

Scout: Keep talking I dare ya!

Engineer: You ain't in any position to even threat me!

Scout: Says the guy who got owned by that female engineer.

Engineer: I think I'm gonna be the bigger man and walk away.

Scout: That's just your excuse to leave like a coward!

Engineer: Pff please, I'm leaving for your sake of living.

Scout: Let's see about that!

Scout ran towards Engineer with his Sandman, he jumped to the air and kicked Engineer in the chest, forcing him outside the room and on to his back. Scout jumped to Engineer again and brought his Sandman high in the air before bringing it down to the Engineer. Engineer quickly blocked Scout's attack with his gunslinger, causing the Sandman to break in half. Engineer then punched Scout in the stomach, causing him to back away, Engie then got up and put Scout in a head lock and was squeezing the life out of Scout with his wrench.

But as Scout was trying to fight Engineer off of him, Reinhardt and Soldier 76 was watching the scene and started running of them to separate them, Reinhardt picked up Engineer and Soldier 76 prevented Scout from attacking Engie once more. Scout started yelling at Engineer as he was trying to get out of Soldier 76's grip, Engineer just glared at Scout since he knew it was pointless to try to get out of Reinhardt's grip. With all the yelling Scout was doing, everyone started to wonder what was the commotion about and quickly ran where the fight was happening. Tracer and Symmetra also came running in, Symmetra's eyes still a little red.

Scout: Just leave then! No one finds you useful here anyway!

Engineer: I'll leave as soon as my TTPB is done being fixed, when I do get back I won't be missing your dumbass!

Winston: What's the meaning of this! What happened!?

When Winston asked his question neither of the mercenaries answered as they only dreamed of killing each other.

Winston: Reinhardt, 76 let them go.

Reinhardt and 76 let them go, when they did both of the mercs just stood there glaring at each other. Tracer then walked next to Scout, grabbing his arm while looking at him worried.

Tracer: Everything alright love?

Scout then took his eye off of Engineer and set his glare upon Tracer, Tracer gasped when she saw complete anger in his eyes. Scout realized what he was doing and his glare softened, he mumbled an apology before walking away. Tracer then looked at Engie with a questioned expression, but Engineer did not take any notice as he started to walk away, as he did walk away he stopped by Symmetra, who was paying him no attention as she looked the other way. Engineer let out a sigh before he continued to walk, everyone went back to their own business, all except for one as Tracer ran after Engie. Once she caught up to him she demanded some answers.

Tracer: Engie! What was that all about? Why were you two just fighting? Aren't you two like…best friends?

Engineer: Not anymore…

Tracer's eye brows furrowed when Engineer said this but decided not to ask why, she could always ask Scout, but she had some other questions.

Tracer: Is there a reason why you hate Symmetra Engie?

Engineer quickly looked back at her with a confused expression.

Engineer: What?

Tracer: Engie, Symmetra was crying this morning, I tried to get her to tell me why she was but she only said your name Engie.

Engineer then brought his hand to his face, mumbling something as he shook his head.

Engineer: It's not that I hate her Tracer, she just took it the wrong way.

Tracer: What did she take the wrong way?

Engineer: That's none of your concern, it's between me and her only. Period.

Engineer then left without another word, leaving Tracer a bit hurt but angry.

Tracer: It is my concern because she is my friend, what's his problem?

Tracer said to herself as she watched Engineer walk away. Two hours have passed since the fight had happened, Scout and Engie have not seen nor talked to each other during the time, Scout had been talking to Tracer as time went by, Engineer occupied himself by making new blue prints of the TTPB just in case he wasn't successful in fixing the TTPB once it was done scanning. As he finished his new design of his blue print, he heard a knock from the door. Grumbling as always when someone interrupts him working, he walked over the door to see Scout behind it. Both stared at each other for a second before they broke eye contact, Scout passing by Engie to sit on the bed, Engie going back to his blue print.

Scout: Why did you have the door locked?

Engineer: I like working while not being interrupted.

Scout: Figures…

Engineer: Why are you here?

Scout: One because it's my room too, two I came here to get something.

Scout said before grabbing his baseball from the floor, he began to leave but then stopped at the door and turned to Engineer.

Scout: Yo hard hat, I don't know what you said to Symmetra, but maybe you should fixed that up when you go to Symmetra's room.

Engineer: Now why in hell would I do that Scout?

Scout: Because you know you love her Engie, stop denying it…plus she needs help with her whatever project, the gorilla guy ain't able to help her at the moment.

Engineer: Does she want my help?

Scout: No…but she still needs help.

Scout then left Engineer, Engie sighed as what Scout said is true, he knows he loves her but he also knows it is pointless, but he couldn't just leave with her like that. As Engineer felt two forces arguing in his mind he finally made his decision to go help out Symmetra, his blue print could wait. He grabbed his wrench and exited his room, he then started to walk to Symmetra's room. Once he got there he knocked on the door, the door slowly so reveal Symmetra's eyes peeking out, but then the door almost closed immediately if it wasn't for Engineer's foot in the way. Symmetra only sighed before looking at Engineer straight in the eyes, Engineer saw that the smile that use to be on her face has vanished, her eyes did not look the same as he remembered.

Symmetra: What do you want Engineer?

Engineer: I've heard that you needed some help with your project.

Symmetra: I don't need your help, Winston is going to help me.

Engineer: He is not available at the moment.

Symmetra: I can wait.

Engineer: Satya…please let me help.

Symmetra looked down to the floor when Engie said her name, not wanting to look at Engineer anymore, but was contemplating on whether she should let him help or not. Engineer sighed as he understood her and started to leave but was stopped as a familiar metal hand grabbed his shoulder, Engie turned around to see Symmetra.

Symmetra: I just need help on one thing for this project and then you will leave, understood?

Engineer nodded before following Symmetra to her room, she lead him to her teleporters that were currently dissembled. Engineer noticed that she has made some progress in her project as he sees her blue prints. He takes another close look at her blue print before looking back at Symmetra.

Engineer: Exactly what are you having trouble with?

Symmetra: There seems to be some error somewhere in my new teleporter, I've tried to test it out but it did not turn on. I've looked to see what was wrong but I cannot find it.

Engineer scratched his chin as he looked at Symmetra's teleporter, he looked at the blue prints again before spotting the problem, he grabbed a screw driver and tightened in a loose screw. He then looked back at Symmetra who looked away in embarrassment.

Symmetra: I highly doubt that was the reason why it wasn't working.

The teleporter then activated by itself, Engie was doing his best not to laugh but failed as he let out a chuckle.

Symmetra: Yeah go ahead laugh.

Engineer: Hehe, I ain't gonna laugh, I've made the same kind of mistakes.

Symmetra: Whatever…you can leave now.

Engineer: Why can't I help ya with the rest?

Symmetra: Because I said so.

Engineer: This is about that talk we had right?

Symmetra: Engie leave.

Engineer: Satya.

Symmetra: Dell!...just…leave.

Engineer sighed as he started walking up to Symmetra, she had her back facing him. Engineer put his hand on her shoulder before speaking.

Engineer: I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to hurt you. I thought what I did was the right choice but it turns out I was wrong.

He did not get any reaction from Symmetra so he continued to speak.

Engineer: Symmetra, don't be thinking I don't love you, because…I do. The reason why I tried to avoid it was because I know you would be hurt when I leave, and so would I.

Engineer took his hand off of her and started making his way to the door.

Engineer: I would understand if you don't forgive me, I just wanted to let you know that I am so-

Engineer could not finish his sentence as Symmetra spun him around for him to face her, she then kissed him in the lips. This caught Engineer by surprised as he did not expect her to do that, as she pulled away from him she whispered to him.

Symmetra: I love you too Dell.

Symmetra's smile that once was gone had now reappeared, her eyes that were once filled with sad tears were now filled with tears of joy. She brought Engineer into a tight embrace, Engie returned the hug as he was happy he and Symmetra were now friends again…well actually more than friends now. Engineer then let Symmetra go.

Engineer: Thanks Satya, for forgiving me.

Symmetra: Your welcome, now let's continue with my project.

Engineer: Woah hold on a sec, I thought you said I'd have to leave after helping you with your little problem. Sooo I guess I have to go.

Engineer joked as he to exit the room, but as he exited the room, a metal arm grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him back inside Symmetra's room.

Symmetra: You ain't going nowhere until I say so.

Symmetra then took Engineer back to her teleporters.

Engineer: Oh great, now I don't even have a choice anymore.

Symmetra: You know you like to work with me.

Symmetra teased, Engineer chuckled.

Engineer: That I can't disagree with.

As they took their time working on the teleporters, they talked to each other, getting to know one another. Time went by quickly as they worked, but then Symmetra wanted to ask why he and Scout were fighting.

Symmetra: Dell.

Engineer: Hmm?

Symmetra: Why were you and Scout fighting?

Engineer froze for a sec before resuming what he was doing.

Engineer: Personal reasons.

Symmetra: Dell, you know you can tell me.

Engineer: I know I can Satya, I know I can.

Engineer let out a sigh before telling Symmetra what happened, Symmetra listened intently as he told his point of view of why Scout and him fought. As Engineer finished telling her, he took off his goggles and rubbed his eyes.

Engineer: I should of left him alone about Tracer, but I didn't know he wanted to stay here.

Symmetra put her hand on Engineer's shoulder in reassurance.

Symmetra: It's alright Dell, mistakes were made, it happens. But what you should do instead of blaming yourself, you should go and talk to Scout.

Engineer: I guess I should.

Both of them then heard a knock on the door, Mercy opened it to see Engineer and Symmetra sitting close to each other. Mercy did not look surprised as she was getting use to seeing them so close together.

Mercy: There you guys are, you missed lunch! But there is no way you guys are missing dinner.

Symmetra: Wait what time is it?

Mercy: 6:30 pm!

Symmetra gasped in shock, Engie however had no reaction to this as he was already use to doing that.

Engineer: I've done worse, I worked on a project for a whole day, without stopping! It was only when Scout came in and said good morning I realized it past a whole day passed.

Mercy shook her head, Symmetra just sat there completely feeling sorry for Engineer's body.

Mercy: Anyways come on, dinner is almost ready so let's go.

Symmetra: I guess we are gonna need to work on the project later.

Engineer agreed as he followed Mercy and Symmetra outside the room. When they reached the lunch room, Engineer started looking for Scout, but only spotted Tracer sitting alone, Engineer made his way towards her to ask her where Scout was.

Engineer: Tracer, do you know where Scout is?

Tracer: Scout said that he went to get some fresh air, get some thinking done I believe that's what he wanted to do, you should leave him alone, I think he just wants some alone time.

Engineer: I'll leave him be once im done talking to him, and I'll get him back here so he can eat. I'll tell him your waiting for him.

Tracer: Thanks Engie!

Tracer shouted as Engie walked away and started making his way to the exit. When he exited the base he started looking for Scout but could not find him.

Engineer: Where is he?

Engineer asked himself as he continued to look around for his best friend. As he looked for Scout, he saw a figure standing near the gate, facing the city, its back facing the base. Engineer got closer to see it was Scout.

Engineer: Scout!

Engineer called his name to get his attention, but was completely ignored by Scout as he made no reaction to his name being called. Engineer sighed as he figured Scout was still a little upset with him, Engineer wouldn't blame him.

Engineer: Scout, I know you are not in the mood to talk to me, but I just wanted to say I am sorry, I thought me telling you to not fall in love with Tracer was the right thing, but it only ruined our friendship…I can't blame ya for loving Tracer, she is perfect for you Scout, and the last thing I should of done was to try to separate you and her. Im sorry, can you forgive me?

Scout did not move a single bit, he only stood there with his back facing Engineer, he made no reaction.

Engineer: Scout?

Engineer walked closer to Scout and tapped his shoulder but only to recoil it quickly, Scout's skin felt like ice.

Engineer: Scout?

Engineer said his name again, getting a little worried. He was about to say his name again but then Scout's head slowly started to turn his head towards Engineer. As soon as Scout faced Engineer, Engie already knew something was not right with Scout, his skin seems to be a little whiter than before, and his eyes were glowing a bit red. That was when Engineer knew that this wasn't Scout, it was a robot. He then heard a giggle he always hated to hear right behind him, he turned around to see Bell once again.

Bell: Times up Dell, you gonna decide or am I gonna have to decide for you?

Engineer: Bell! What have you done to Scout!?

Bell: Oh that ain't Scout, that's just one of my newest and greatest creation yet! A machine that is a complete replica of Scout himself! It acts like him, it talks like him, but it is so much better!

Engineer started backing up as he knew he should get some help but then stepped on something that made a crack. Engineer looked down to see a broken Sandman, broken in half.

Bell: Oh yeah about the _real_ Scout, yeah he wasn't too happy about my plan to make Overwatch turn against you guys, he did the most dumbest thing ever, he tried taking on the robot with a wooden bat, can you believe that!

Bell started laughing, Engineer just glared at her. Once Bell stopped her laughing she continued to speak.

Bell: Any ways he hit my robot with that bat, it broke in half, then my robot knocked him out, so on so forth.

Bell then pointed to Scout who was currently unconscious, sitting against the wall on the floor, tied up, a big bruise forming on the side of his forehead. Engineer glared angrily at Bell, Bell only smirked at him.

Bell: So what's it going to be Dell? You gonna join us easily or am I gonna make you and Scout enemies of Overwatch?

Engineer: I ain't ever joining you!

Bell: *sighs* You do this to yourself Dell.

Engie charged at Bell, bringing up his gunslinger as he got close to Bell, but before he could take a swing at her, something grabbed him and threw him away from Bell. Engineer groaned in pain, a little bit dizzy from the sudden force that attacked him. Engineer got up to see another version of him, it up stood up tall as its red eyes stared back at Engineer.

Bell: *giggles* Like my other invention? Looks just like you doesn't it?

Engineer: It does, you should have it as your boyfriend.

Bell: Nah, it's just not the same as it would be with the real you. So since you don't want to join I guess we will have to do it the hard way. Engie Bot! subdue him!

The robot than charged at Engie, but Engineer is not going down without a fight and stood up and ran at his machine counterpart. Engineer connect his metal fist to the machine's head, he then took out his wrench and hit the robot in the head. The robot took a couple steps back before proceeding with his mission, Engie made took another swing at the robot, but it blocked his attack before hitting Engineer in the face, almost knocking him out instantly. Engineer couldn't get back up as his vision was blurry and the world was spinning for him. The robot then grabbed Engineer by the throat and brought it up to its face, Engie struggled to break out of its grip, but then robot head butted Engineer, knocking him out. Seeing that it was successful with its mission, it dropped Engineer to the floor before walking back to its creator.

Bell: Good work Engie bot, but maybe you should have been a little more gentle with him, oh well.

A helicopter appeared then hovered above them and Talon soldiers used the ropes to climb down.

Talon soldier: Do we bring them back to our base?

Bell: Take the skinny one first, I'll take care of this guy.

The Talon soldier nodded before grabbing Scout and taking him to the helicopter, Bell then turned to her machines.

Bell: Bots, terrorize the Overwatch base.

The machines turned to the Overwatch base and started to walk to the entrance. Bell then sat next to Engie's unconscious body and laid his head on her lap, she took off his helmet and then started to pet his head nice and smoothly as she hummed his favorite guitar song, smiling as she is satisfied that she gets to be close to him without him trying to leave. As the two machines made their way to the entrance, Engie bot transformed its gunslinger into a pipe bomb launcher and fired at the entrance, exploding the doors open. The Overwatch members heard the explosion and immediately ran towards the entrance, their weapons ready to fire. When they reached it they only see Engie and Scout walking in, but they didn't know it's not them.

Winston: Engie! Scout! What's the meaning of this?

Engie and Scout did not respond, but they only took out their weapons, their weapons glowing red, Engie bot transformed its pipe launcher into a minigun, Scout bot took out its Scattergun, their weapons filled with crits, both of the machines then aimed their weapons at the Overwatch agents.

Tracer: Scout?

Symmetra: Engie?

The bots shot their weapons, and were the first to draw blood.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Time Error

Chapter 10: Framed

Engineer woke up to a feeling of someone petting his head, he feels like he was laying on top of someone's lap. Engineer let out a groan as his head still ached in pain, but a finger was pushed to his lips to quiet him, slowly he opened his eyes to see a pair of green glowing eyes from the one and only Bell. Engineer's eyes widened and he quickly rolled away from Bell, Bell sighed sadly as she wished he stayed sleeping for a little more longer.

Bell: *sighs* Oh well, it was fun as it lasted.

Engineer: What in tarnations were you doing!? And give me back my hat!

Engineer snatched his hat back from Bell as she held it out kindly to him. Bell giggled as she watched Engineer mumble angrily and puts his hat back on. Engineer then looked around for the robots but didn't see any of them, he started to get worried.

Engineer: Where are your robots?

Bell: My robots? Oh they should be back right about…now.

As if on cue her robots returned, with minimal damage, that being only a couple of bullets to the chest. Both their weapons depleted from bullets, the glowing red no longer shining, Engineer's heart raced as he saw smoke coming from Engie bot's minigun and Scout bot's scattergun.  
Engineer: What did you do?

Bell: What did I do? Hehe…you mean what did you do…

As the bots approached their creator, they both spoke simultaneously.

Engie and Scout bot: Overwatch terminated.

Engineer's heart sank when the bots said those words, he gave a glare at Bell, Bell smirked at him.

Bell: So, you gonna join yet?

Engineer: NO!

Engineer yelled angrily at Bell, and started making his way back to the base.

Bell: I wouldn't go there if I were you, they'll kill you the minute they see you.

Engineer didn't respond but only took off his goggles and gave Bell a death glare, startling Bell a little before she went back to her normal self, Engie then put his goggles back on and continued to walk back to the base, Bell laughed as she watched Engie head towards the base.

Bell: I'll be back to pick up your corpse Engie.

And with that she left with her inventions. Once Engineer reached the base, he noticed the entrance was blown open, and as he walking through it, he gulped as he saw the many bullets on the floor, the many explosion marks on the wall, the hallways looked like the leftovers of a war. Engineer followed the path of the destruction until he reached the room, and what he saw in that room broke his heart. What he saw there was bodies laying on the floor…it was the Overwatch agents.

As he looked at the bodies he noticed Symmetra on the floor, several bullet wounds to her abdomen. Engineer's eye started to be filled with tears as he kneeled by her side, he brought her head to his chest and hugged her tightly, but as he mourned over his lost lover he heard a gun click and immediately looked up to see Mercy aiming her Caduceus Blaster at him.

Mercy: Step…away…from Symmetra.

Engineer's eyes widened as he realized Mercy thinks he killed them.

Engineer: Mer-Mercy! Please let me help!

Mercy: You want to help! After what you just did a few seconds ago!

Engineer: Mercy please let me explain! That wasn't me! That wa-

Mercy: _Skitsnack!_ I ain't stupid Engie! I know that was you! And now you are here to kill me and Tracer!

Tracer then came in the room, immediately aiming her Pulse pistols at Engineer, glaring at him, she would have already been shooting him if it wasn't for him holding Symmetra. Engineer knew he may have to run soon and gently laid Symmetra down.

Engineer: Mercy, Tracer please let me explain.

Engineer took a step forward to them but was shot in the shoulder by Mercy, he grabbed his shoulder in pain as he backed away from them.

Mercy: You will regret what you did!

Mercy then took out her Caducues staff and pointed it at the dead Overwatch agents.

Mercy: Heroes never die!

As soon as she said those words, the agents were revived and completely healed, their eyes locking on Engineer immediately. All of them glaring into Engineer's soul, he slowly started to back away until Soldier 76 shouted.

Soldier 76: KILL HIM!

The Overwatch agents grabbed their weapons from the floor and started shooting at Engineer, Engineer quickly started running, doing his best to avoid as much bullets as possible, the Overwatch agents started running after him. As Engineer he ran for his life Reinhardt charged at him, bringing his hammer up high before slamming it down, almost crushing Engineer if it wasn't for him changing directions and running to the left.

Engineer started running down the hall where the exit was and he was getting close until he was being shot at again by Tracer and Soldier 76. Engineer did his best to dodge them but only did little as his back took many bullets, he grind his teeth in pain as he forced himself to run outside the base, but as he exited the base, Pharah shot a rocket at his feet, the explosion sent him flying in the air before he hit the ground hard.

As Engineer recovered from the fall and explosion, his vision was blurry and he was in a lot of pain, he tried to get up but only screamed in pain as his legs were badly damaged from the explosion. Therefore Engineer did the one thing he could do, crawl away, he knew they would show no mercy if they find him. As he slowly started dragging himself away from the base he heard some footsteps behind, scared for his life Engineer tried to pick up the pace and started using whatever strength he had left to drag him further away. But as he did he was shot again in the back, Engineer gave up as he could no longer bare the pain.

He lay there on his stomach breathing slowly, a lot of blood leaving his body from the many bullet wounds he has. He then felt someone grab him and he was spun around onto his back, forcing him to look up at Soldier 76. Soldier 76 then brought up his gun and aimed it at Engineer's face, Engineer braced himself for death. But before he could pull the trigger, Symmetra came out of nowhere and stopped him. Engineer could see them talking but he could not hear them clearly because he can only hear his heart beat, due to the fact of how much blood he is losing. Soldier 76 then nodded before walking away from them, leaving only her and Engineer alone.

Symmetra then kneeled next to Engineer, she grabbed her Photon Projector and aimed it right into Engie's chest, pointing it at his heart. She stared angrily at Engineer as tears fell from her eyes. Engineer used whatever he had left to speak, but it only came out as a whisper.

Engineer: satya…please…

Symmetra then pulled the trigger, her laser beam piercing through his skin and into the heart, Engineer would of let out a pained cry but didn't have the strength to speak anymore, he tried to move around but Symmetra held on to him tightly, Engineer grabbed her arm as if begging her to stop but she only continued, more tears fell from her eyes as Engineer slowly stopped moving, his hand stopped squeezing her arm. Engineer's vision started fading away and he knew once his vision goes black he would be gone, so he did one last action. He brought up his gunslinger and reached one finger out to Symmetra's face, Symmetra didn't flinch away as the metal finger touched her cheek, and it wiped one tear off her cheek, Symmetra let go of the trigger as she was shocked by his action, and she watched as his hand then fell to the floor, his head turning to the side before laying on the ground. Engineer is dead, by the hands of Overwatch. As she stared at Engineer's lifeless body, she heard her teammates talking.

Soldier 76: Now that we got this traitor out of the way, what about the other one?

Winston: Scout must of fled in the city, we must find him, and take him down.

Tracer looked down when Winston said this, looking sadly at the ground. Winston noticed this and sighed before speaking to her.

Winston: Tracer, I know you had feelings for Scout, but you saw what he did, you saw how he shot at us, with no regrets as he pulled the trigger. He even shot at you with no hesitation, he ain't with us anymore.

Tracer only nodded in response before reloading her pistols.

Winston: You don't need to go out to look for him Tracer, we can handle this.

Tracer: No, I can do it.

Winston: *sigh* I really hope you can.

The Overwatch heroes started to head back to the base where they were going to plan on how to catch Scout, all accept for Symmetra and Mercy. As Symmetra continued to look at Engineer, Mercy put her hand on Symmetra's shoulder before speaking.

Mercy: He ain't one of us anymore Symmetra, remember what he did to you, you were the last one to be killed by him, and he gave you a very painful death.

Symmetra shuddered at the memory of the Engineer that killed her, its red glowing eyes staring down at her before it aimed its minigun at her and filled her with bullets. Mercy then walked away.

"Wait a second….red glowing eyes." Symmetra thought.

Symmetra then remembered that Engineer's eyes weren't glowing red this time. Her eyes squinted in curiosity as she stared at Engie's goggles, she was about to take them off but heard Mercy calling for her.

Mercy: Symmetra! Come on!

Symmetra released a sigh before standing up and walking away, but as she did, more questions start to pop up in her mind. Why were his eyes not glowing this time? Why was he not attacking this time? Why did he not fight back? The more she kept thinking about these questions, the more she became concerned. But as she entered the base, one last thought entered her mind.

"Something is not right." Symmetra thought before joining her comrades in the planning room, but little did she know was that when she entered the base, a couple of Talon soldiers came out of nowhere and grabbed Engie's body before carrying him away.

 ***Talon's base***

Scout: Let me out!

When Scout woke up, he found himself in a metal room, the room was freezing and the only light sources was a flickering light bulb on the ceiling and a window where the soldiers can watch him. He has been demanding to be release no matter the threats he's been giving, he has also been demanding to talk to Bell, and finally he got his wish when he sees Bell walking by.

Scout: Bell!

Bell stopped when she heard her name being called and turned around to walk to Scout's cell.

Bell: What do you want Scout? I don't have time to waste on you.

Scout: First off that was rude, second off fuck you, and third off where the hell am I!?

Bell: I can't actually tell you where we are right now, as it was a deal I had with them an all but let's just say you work with me now, you and your friend.

Scout: Me and Engie are no longer friends.

Bell: Yeah I could tell by the fact that Dell was trying to apologize to my robot version of you.

Scout's eyes widened when Bell said that, he was surprised by that, usually he was the one to apologize. He suddenly got worried about Engie since he wasn't in the same cell he was in.

Scout: Where is Engie?...Where's my best friend!

Bell: *giggles* So you consider him a friend again? Well I let Engie go back to the Overwatch base to try to reason with them.

Scout: What? Let me go then!

Bell: Believe me when I tell you Scout, im doing you a favor by making you stay in that cell.

Scout: Why should I?

Just when Scout said this, a couple of Talon soldiers came in, carrying Engie's lifeless body. Bell smirked at Scout.

Bell: See for yourself.

The Talon soldiers stopped right in front of the window so Scout can see Engineer, and Scout immediately looked away. They all laughed before carrying Engineer away.

Bell: Take him to the medical room, I know just what to do.

The Talon soldiers nodded before heading towards the medical room, Bell following them, leaving Scout by himself once again. He sat on his broken looking bed and sighed in defeat, he took his hat off and threw it roughly across the floor to the other side of the cell.

Scout: This can't be happening.

Scout said before closing his eyes and grabbing his head.

 ***Medical room***

Once the Talon soldier who were carrying Engie's body entered the room, they laid Engineer on a metal table and left the room, leaving only Bell and Engie's lifeless body alone. Bell walked up to the body and began to examine the injuries. She cut open his shirt to see what was causing the bleeding, but what she saw almost made her feel sorry for Engie. She saw a medium size hole on his chest, letting her see a very burned heart, she had to hold in her vomit because of the sighting.

Bell: Dell what the hell were you even thinking that made you go back to that base, they literally made you suffer.

She said as she saw many bullet wounds on him, she also noticed how badly damaged his legs were, it looked like it survived an explosion but barely. Bell was getting a little sick of the sights but quickly shook it off and proceeded with what she was going to do.

Bell: Alright now Engie, how would you like to be my tester?

Bell then took out her other invention, which was another version of the medigun but her design. She then pointed it at Engineer.

Bell: Now this medigun should be able to bring you back to life, but it could also bring you back to life but…you would uhh randomly turn into flames so let's hope it won't do that!

Bell then flipped the switch and shot the healing beam to the Engineer. Once the beam touched Engineer his wounds began to heal, including his clothes, she then activated the charge which caused the beam to glow brighter, the beam began to flow around Engie's body. As Bell continued to heal the Engineer she noticed his finger started to twitch, she took that as a sign to stop and shut down her invention.

She set her invention on another table before walking towards Engie's body that lay motionless on the metal table. Bell thought that she may need to check her invention for any errors but then heard a groan from Engineer, she looked down at him as he began to move his head, chuckling slightly as she was satisfied to know her invention worked, as always. Engineer brought his hands to face to rub his eyes, and as he started to open his eyes the first thing he saw were two green creepy glowing eyes staring at him. He let out a panicked shout before falling off the table he was laying on, Bell laughed before talking to him.

Bell: Welcome back to life, again.

Engineer had some trouble getting up as he still felt a little weak but after the third try he finally got up and looked straight at Bell.

Engineer: Would you PLEASE stop doing that!

Bell: *giggles* Aww what's the matter Dell, are you scared of me?

Engineer: How would you like to wake up and see some glowing eyes right in your face?

Bell:…good point.

After Bell said this two Talon soldiers burst through the door, immediately aiming at Engie, he growled at them before reluctantly putting his hands up.

Engineer: I am assuming im in Talon's base.

Bell: *gasp* how did you know?

Engineer rolled his eyes as Bell laughed at him, the soldiers then grabbed him and hand cuffed him.

Bell: Take him back to his cell, me and him will talk later.

The soldiers then shoved Engineer towards the door with their guns, Engie grumbled before following their orders, he turned his head to glare at Bell, she only gave him a smirk before waving goodbye at him. The Talon soldiers then lead him to Scout's cell, when they opened the door they uncuffed him and pushed him inside, causing him to fall face first to the floor. They laughed at him before closing the door, Engie swore once he has his chance he will fight both of them…and kill them.

Engineer tried to get up but still felt weak and was struggling to get up, but then a hand came right in front of Engie's face, Engie looked up to see Scout looking down at him.

Scout: You gonna grab my hand or are you gonna look stupid on the floor.

Engineer chuckled before taking Scout's hand and being helped up. Scout then pat Engie's shoulder and smiled.

Scout: Glad to see your alive again Engie.

Engineer: Good to see your okay too Scout, listen I've been wanting to apo-

Scout: Apologize? No need to, Bell already told me.

Engineer was shocked but then was not surprised by Bell telling Scout what happened.

Engineer: Well either way I'm sorry, didn't mean to try to get between you and Tracer.

Scout: *sighs* that doesn't matter anymore Engie, we ain't with them no more.

Engineer: Now don't be like that Scout, im sure we can explain to them somehow.

Scout: Engie, isn't that what you tried doing?

Engineer: Well…yeah but i-

Scout: And what did they do to you?

Engineer sighed in defeat as he knew Scout had a point, for once. Engineer looked down to the ground and shook his head, they were not in a good situation, if they stay there they are going to work for Talon, but if they escape they will be hunted down by Overwatch, everything was against them now.

 ***Overwatch base***

Winston entered his room after he and the other agents talked about their plans to find Scout, but as he walked in his room he saw Athena still scanning Engie's TTPB. Winston thought at first that he should stop the scanning, but decided to let the scanning continue, for knowledge sake. As he went to do other things in his room, the scanning progress showed up to be 75%, but Winston paid no attention to that as he sat on his tire and started eating a banana with peanut butter.

* **Talon base*** *2 hours later*

Engineer was walking around in circles as he was trying to think of a plan, while Scout laid on his sad excuse of a bed, tossing the ball in the air before catching it and repeating the same action. But then the door suddenly opened to reveal Bell, and Talon soldiers behind her. She walked in with her arms crossed, giving a smirk to Engineer before speaking.

Bell: Ready for your first day at work Dell?

Engineer: Nope.

Bell: Good, come along now.

Engineer: Nah.

Bell snapped her fingers and the Talon soldier knew what to do, they grabbed Engineer and rudely threw him outside the room.

Bell: You too Scout.

Scout: Go to hell Bell, hey that rhymes.

Bell rolled her eyes before ordering the soldiers to grab Scout before walking out the room, Engie got up from the floor and flipped off both the soldiers who only pointed their weapons at him.

Engineer: Shoot, you're doing me and you two a favor.

Even though it was tempting, the soldiers did not pull the trigger, making Engineer frown. Bell only laughed at him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bell: Come on Dell, this is our first time working together! Isn't that what you wanted?

Engineer: Anything but this.

Bell: Mmm well we can have a date later if you want?

Engineer: NO!

Bell: *sighs* Worth the shot.

Engineer: And you missed by a lot.

Bell: Well anyway our work place is this way.

Bell then began to lead the way, Engie and Scout followed with Talon soldiers behind them, every once in awhile shoving them with the back of their guns. Bell then entered a room where the time teleporter was being built, as Engie and Scout entered their mouths dropped wide open at the site of the project. In the center of the room was some sorta circular device with a walking pad going straight to the circular pathway, and by the looks of the structure Engie can tell the time teleporter is halfway done. Bell laughed as she sees Engie's and Scout's face.

Bell: I know right! Beauty ain't it.

Engineer: Well…I gotta hand it to ya, you certainly know what your doing.

Bell: Why thank you Dell, you finally confess that im good at engineering.

Engineer: I never said you weren't.

Scout: I don't see why I had to come, it's not like im any use here.

Bell: Well I know that but the boss wants to see you guys.

Engineer and Scout: What?

Bell backed a couple feet away before a black mist started to form in front of Engie and Scout, Scout gulped as he was getting nervous and took a step back, Engineer only glared at the mist as he stood his ground, he already met the reaper and he refuses to be shaken by him. As the black mist disappeared a black hooded figure stood where the mist was, wielding two weapons. He put his weapons away before walking to Engineer and Scout, Engie standing his ground with Scout peeking over his shoulder, obviously already intimidated by Reaper.

Reaper: Well well well, if it isn't the laborer and his scrawny friend.

Engineer: At least he doesn't look like he is dressing up for Halloween.

Scout did his best to compress his laugh but failed as he let it all out.

Scout: HAHAHAHA-

However, Scout's laugh was interrupted when a sniper bullet almost hit his head if it wasn't for him rocking his head back in forth in laughter. Scout looked to see who shot at him and saw a blue skinned woman holding a futuristic looking sniper rifle, the sniper aiming at him.

Scout: *whisper* who the hell is that?

Engineer: *whisper* widowmaker.

Scout: *whisper* widowmaker? you mean your other shotgun?

Engineer: *whisper* no that literally is her name.

Scout: It's a she!?

Engineer put a hand over Scout's mouth before shaking his head.

"This boy is not gonna last long in here." Engineer thought.

Reaper: Well now that the idiot stopped laughing, we can finally get down to business. You work for me now, whether you like it or not, you are going to help Bell with the project, and you…

Reaper points to Scout, Scout looked at him questionably.

Reaper: You are going to get supplies for us.

Scout: What?

Reaper: You are gonna do a run through in the city and get the supplies we need.

Scout: What makes you think I can do that?

Reaper: They call you Scout for a reason, plus from what are heard from Bell you seem to be fast enough for the job.

Engineer: And what if we don't do what you say?

Scout: Yeah.

Reaper only laughed, his dark laughing creeping the hell out of Scout.

Reaper: Let's just say you won't be breathing afterwards.

Reaper then began to walk out of the room, but before he left he turned around and looked at Engie and Scout.

Reaper: Get to work, and Scout follow me.

Scout looked at Engineer worriedly, Engie nodded at him to reassure him.

Engineer: Just get going Scout, there ain't much we can do now.

Engie said before walking over to the time teleporter, Bell followed him. Scout released a sigh before following Reaper, they are working for Talon now.

 ***Overwatch base***

Tracer was walking around in the base but was called by Winston through the radio.

" _Tracer, meet me in the meeting room."_ Winston said.

Tracer: Coming.

Tracer then blinked her way through the hallways and stopped at the meeting room where Winston waited for her.

Tracer: What is it love?

Winston: We are planning a search throughout the city for Scout, what I need you to do is to go to the center of the city to keep a lookout for him. If you can do it.

Tracer sighed and thought about this, if she is going to need to get over Scout, she is going to have to find him and take him out. Her heart was hurting just from the thought of it, but he did trick her.

Tracer: I can handle it.

Winston: Good. Remember, Scout tricked you before, do not let him do it again.

Tracer nodded in response.

Winston: Go on now, head for the city and find him, when you do be sure to call us for support.

Tracer: Gotcha love.

Tracer then blinked away and out of the base and started heading to the city.

"I just hope I don't find him." Tracer thought.

* **Talon base***

Scout followed Reaper through the hallways until he entered a room with a map in the center. Reaper walked around the map and faced Scout.

Reaper: You see the marks in the city?

Reaper pointed at the red marks on the map showing the city.

Reaper: These marks represent the supplies you need to get. I have workers putting the supplies on the roof tops to be picked up by you.

Scout: What kind of supplies are these?

Reaper: That is none of your concerns, just get whatever you can before coming back here, if you come back here empty handed… _there will be consequences._

Scout gulped before nodding. Reaper then grabbed Scout's arm and attached a bracelet that displayed a digital map, Scout was so amazed by it until the bracelet locked on to his arm.

Reaper: This device will show you where the supplies are, but it is also a tracking device and it could hear you, it also will give you a little…shocking if you had not move for 3 minutes. So if I were you I'd just keep moving.

Scout nodded again and was about to leave until Reaper spoke again.

Reaper: Oh and another thing, if you tell anything to Overwatch or you do not come back, _your friend is already dead…and he won't come back to life after that._

Scout only glared at Reaper before running out the base, hoping the mission won't be so hard.

"Just get the supplies and get back here, should not be too hard right?" Scout thought.

It took a bit for Scout to reach the city but once he got there he started to climb one of the building to get to the roof top. Once he got to the rooftop he looked at the digital map on his arm to see where he would get the supplies, and the closest one he could get to was two blocks away.

Scout: Alright let's get this over with.

Scout then took out his pretty boy pistol just in case he falls down and started running towards to location, he jumped to rooftop to rooftop until he reached his destination. After he landed on the rooftop he spotted a backpack leaning against an AC machine, a Talon symbol painted on it.

Scout: I guess this must be it.

Scout then walked towards it and reached for it but immediately retracted his arm when a bullet almost shot his hand. Scout looked to where the bullet came from and gasped when he saw who shot the bullet, it was Tracer. Scout looked at Tracer's eye to look for any sign of trust from her but only saw the looks of betrayal from her, he opened his mouth to say something but remembered that the bracelet on him could hear him speak.

Tracer: Why did you do that?...Why did you betray us?

Scout was dying to speak the truth that it was not him and Engie who were shooting at them, but he knew if he did Engie was gonna die for real, so he only just stared at her, doing his best to keep his mouth shut.

Tracer: Tell me…

Scout looked away from her and put his focus on the back pack that is still waiting for him to pick it up and carry it back to Talon's base.

Tracer: TELL ME!

Scout ran for the book pack and grabbed it, then jumped off the roof top onto another building, Tracer followed Scout while shooting at him with her Pulse pistols. As Tracer shot at Scout he did his best to dodge the bullets, the bullets missing him by inches. Scout knew he was going to need to lose Tracer but didn't know how he was, but as he was thinking of a plan his leg was shot, he winced in pain before tripping and falling between the gaps of the buildings, then landing into a pile of crates which broke into pieces due to the impact of his fall.

He let out a groan as he tried to get up but failed as his vision was very blurry. He was able to sit up against a wall but then saw a blurry figure walking towards him, Scout shook his head to try to shake off the blurriness in his vision which worked a little as his vision started to gain. He then notice that the figure walking towards him had a blue glowing light coming from its chest, and at first Scout didn't recognize the figure but then remembered that Tracer had a blue core on her chest. His eyes widened as his vision cleared up, and there he saw Tracer, who was walking up to him with her dual pistols in each hand, fully reloaded.

Scout tried to back away from her but it was no use as his back was already against the wall, he then tried to get up but Tracer blinked towards him and kicked him back down. Scout looked up at Tracer as she aimed her pistols at him, Scout had to do something, but he didn't wanna fight Tracer. Before Tracer could pull the trigger Scout put the bracelet right in front of her, she looked at it quizzically before looking back at Scout, she was about to speak but closed her mouth when Scout put a finger on his lips, telling her to be quiet, Tracer knew something was up as she can see the desperation in Scout's eyes.

Scout then began to mouth out the words "They can hear us. Please be quiet."

Tracer was having a hard time trying to understand what Scout is saying, and was also confused of what he was trying to do. Seeing that Tracer didn't understand, Scout decided to use another way of speaking. He picked up a sharp piece of wood from the broken crates and started scrapping it on the wall next to him, writing out the words "We didn't attack you!" Tracer read this and instantly glared at Scout, and aimed her weapons at him again.

Tracer: How dare yo-!

Scout covered Tracer's mouth with his hand, and prayed to Gaben that they didn't hear her through his bracelet. Tracer had enough of the nonsense slapped Scout's hand away.

Tracer: Augh! Why did I even like you?!

Tracer aimed her pistols back at Scout again, Scout however gave a hurt expressions, not from her slapping his hand away but from what she said. Tracer was about to pull the trigger but before she could the bracelet on Scout's arm let out an alarm, before sending electricity throughout his entire body. Scout let out a pained cry as he rolled around on the floor, Tracer's eyes widened as she witnessed the scene, seeing Scout's body being covered by lightning.

The bracelet stopped the alarm and the shocking ceased, letting Scout rest from the pain, he was breathing heavily. Then a voice started to speak through the bracelet, sounding like a very agitated Reaper.

" _Why have you not been moving for 3 minutes?! And why did I hear a women talking?!"_

Scout sighed and looked at Tracer before bringing the bracelet up to his face and responding.

Scout: I was just resting, plus the women you heard was just a couple arguing with each other.

" _I did not tell you to rest out there! Now you better get back to the base or else your friend is also going to have a painful surprise!"_

When Tracer heard this, she knew Reaper was referring to Engie, but she wondered why they would treat him and Engie so bad if they were on their side. But she was knocked out of her thoughts when Scout began to write on the wall again, he wrote out the words "Robot clones attacked you." Tracer was not sure if she could believe this but then remembered when Scout attacked her, his red eyes glowing as he shot at her, but then Tracer realized that Scout's eyes weren't glowing red. She looked at his eyes to see that they were dark blue, she gasped before blinking to him and bringing him into a tight embrace.

Tracer: *whisper* imsosorryimsosorry!

She squeezed Scout very tightly before releasing him and looking back at him.

Tracer: *whisper* im so sorry about shooting you and Engie, I wouldn't have shot at you If I knew you guys were innocent.

Scout nodded as he understood, Tracer then got off him and helped him get on his feet. After Scout got up he looked for the back pack and found it near the mess of the broken crates, he picked it up before looking back at Tracer, then using a piece of wood again to write on the wall. "Get help." At first Tracer was confused in why Scout asked that when he could just go with her back to the base until Scout spoke to the bracelet.

Scout: I got the supplies im heading back to the base.

" _Good now hurry."_

Scout was about to start running back to the base until Tracer grabbed his arm and looked at him questionably.

Tracer: *whisper* what are you doing?

Scout pointed at his bracelet before shaking his head, Tracer nodded before giving Scout a quick kiss on the lips.

Tracer: *whisper* be safe alright? we will get ya out of there.

Scout gave a little smile at Tracer before reaching out to touch Tracer's cheek, he nodded at her before kissing her forehead, then running out of the city and heading back to Talon's base.

* **Talon's base***

While Scout was running back to the base, Engie and Bell were working on the time teleporter, well at least Engie was trying. Bell was talking to him like as If nothing bad was happening, which only annoyed him greatly.

Bell: So, exactly how did you make your time device to get here?

Engie didn't respond as he continued to focus on the blue print he was given.

Bell: Hey Dell, you wanna know what I used to make those robots?

Engie still didn't answer as he was looking at the blue prints, but then took his eyes off the blue prints and going back to working on the time teleporter.

Bell: *sighs* could ya at least respond?

Engineer still says nothing.

Bell:….Dell you're stupid!

Engie only chuckled at the insult before talking back.

Engineer: Bell who is more stupid? You who is helping Talon, the one responsible for many innocent lives, just for a stupid reward? Or me, who is trying to go back home so that I can not be in a mess like this?

Bell: Ok look, maybe there is a few down sides about the situation we are in, but that doesn't mean you have to blame it all on me.

Engineer: Ohhh yes it does, because of you the new friends I've made in this time think of me as nothing but another enemy, because of you anyone in any other timeline are in danger because once this time teleporter is done, which will be done soon, Talon is gonna do who knows what with this device. And it is because of YOU that I've lost someone I loved.

Bell: Ok first off, it is SO not my fault your new 'friends' think of you as enemies now, I gave you a chance to come quietly but what did you do? You chose the stubborn way, so I had to force you here, you could've still been friends with them. You also could've been with her, but I say it's for the best, she ain't right for you anyway.

Engineer: Bell for some reasons I gotta feeling that there are two people in another world who would literally say "Go to hell Bell."

Bell: And this is the reason why I think you are dumb, you think of the weirdest things.

Engineer: It ain't weird to me, in fact I think im going to say it.

Bell: Don't.

Engineer: Go to hell.

Bell released a frustrated sigh.

Bell: I don't get you Dell, you would still treat me as an enemy from Tuefort when we ain't even there. We could be working together in this time and could actually be friends, but you always push me back like as if I'm poisonous to you. I would at least like to know why, just why you do that?

Engineer: *sighs* You wanna know why I treat you like that? Because that's how you treat everyone else, you don't care about anyone but yourself.

Bell: I care about my team.

Engineer: You do? Well, then show it. Like I said, who knows what Reaper is gonna do with this time teleporter, he could send many of his troops to our time to kill our team if he wants to.

As much as Bell hated to admit it, Engie was right. Reaper could be able to do that if he wanted to, but she was so close to getting her reward, she was clueless in what to do. Save her family? Or let them die and get a reward?

Engineer: And another thing, what makes you so sure they are actually gonna keep their part of the deal? Think about it Bell.

After Engineer said that, Reaper came in the room, and he was staring right at Engie.

Reaper: You friend is back with the supplies, but I have to say I expected better from him.

Engineer: What makes you say that?

Reaper: He took way longer than I expected, and he was caught doing nothing for 3 minutes.

Engineer: I guess Bell here forgot to mention he is also a slacker.

Reaper looked at Bell for an explanation, Bell only chuckled nervously.

Bell: Hehe, forgot to mention that part, but he is worth keeping around.

Reaper growled at her before giving the signal to the Talon soldiers to bring Scout in, when they went in they threw Scout towards Engie and Dell. Scout only chuckled before getting up.

Scout: You know what? I think I'm getting use to that.

Reaper: Exactly why were you doing nothing Scout?

Scout: I was just taking a breather! Honestly how do you expect me to get the supplies, which is very far away, back here without getting tired!?

Reaper: _Maybe I wasn't clear enough about you two idiots working for Talon._

Reaper looked at Bell, telling her silently to get her inventions, Bell sighed before taking out a device that had two buttons on it and pressed one. As soon as she did her inventions came walking through the door, staring at Engie and Scout with their glowing red eyes. Engie and Scout glared at their machine counterparts.

Reaper: _You two work for Talon now, but that also means you work for me…and I don't want any slacking, so don't be laying around because there are no breaks! I don't care even if your legs are breaking!_

Engineer: Yeah yeah whatever boss, I would 'love' to continue working but apparently your interrupting it so….

Reaper glared at Engineer before looking back at Bell.

Reaper: Bell, you know what to do.

Reaper then turned around and started walking away. Bell then looked back at her device and put her thumb on the second button, she looked back at Engineer who was giving her a questionable look.

Engineer: What are you gonna do with that?

Bell: *sigh* sorry Dell.

Bell then pressed the button and Engie bot immediately charged at Engineer and punched him in the gut, sending Engie flying some feet away. Scout's eyes widened from shock before he started running to help his companion but to only be blocked by Scout bot as it grabbed the back of his collar and threw him away from his best friend.

Scout bot: Oh hey! You suck!

Scout: Hey! That's my line!

Scout bot: Im a force of nature!

Scout: GRAHH! THAT'S MY LINE TOO!

Scout shouted before charging at his machine counterpart. Engineer was still recovering from the punch as he held onto his stomach in pain, but doing his best to try to get up. Engie bot walked up to him and chuckled as it watched Engineer look so weak.

Engie bot: You just ain't doing it right.

It said before shaking its head at Engie, Engie laughed with it before speaking.

Engineer: Nope, I sure ain't.

Engineer then got up from the floor and stood right in front of his machine counterpart, it got in its fighting stance, Engie did the same.

Engie bot: Giddy up!

Engineer: Don't test my metal!

Then they charged at eachother.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

Time Error

Chapter 11: A battle in the future

* **Overwatch base***

Tracer was quickly blinking through the hallways of the base to find all the other Overwatch agents. As she went through the halls she stopped by a doorway and saw the agents in the meeting room, looking at hologram map of the city to discuss the possible locations Scout could be hiding. Sighing with relief that she would not need to be hunting them all down, she ran towards them.

Tracer: Guys! I have some news to inform you!

Winston: What is it Lena?

Tracer: It's about Scout and Engie! They are innocent!

What Tracer said caught everyone's attention, especially Soldier 76 who did not like what she said. Symmetra listening to Tracer intently.

Winston: Excuse me?

Soldier 76: What do you mean they are innocent? Both of them attacked us without any remorse, so what makes you think that they are innocent!?

Tracer: Because I talked to Scout! The real Scout!

Soldier 76: What?...

Soldier 76 slowly turned his head towards Winston, as if asking him is she serious. Winston sighed before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

Winston: Lena…are you telling me you talked to Scout instead of finishing what you were suppose to be doing?

Soldier 76: And what do you mean by you talked to the real Scout?

Tracer: Because the Scout that attacked us wasn't the real Scout, nor wasn't the real Engie. The things that attacked us were robot clones of the real Scout and Engineer!

Symmetra's eyes widened as the thoughts in her mind were starting to make sense, the Engineer that killed her was not the same Engineer that she killed, she killed the real Engineer! She gasped as she realized her mistake.

Soldier 76: Are you serious!? You are believing his lies again!? After what he did to us!?

Winston: 76 does have a point Lena, Scout did take part in killing us, why would you trust him again?

Tracer: Because that wasn't Scout who attacked us! It was a robot clone of him!

Winston: If the Scout who attacked us was a robot clone, how do you know you were talking to the real Scout?

Soldier 76: Wait your believing her?

Winston: Im just asking questions.

Tracer: I remembered the Scout clone attacking us, it had red glowing eyes, the one I talked to didn't have any red glowing eyes, and he didn't shoot at me once! He only ran away, same just like Engie did.

Symmetra: She's right!

Symmetra quickly stood beside Tracer.

Symmetra: We thought the Engineer we killed was the one that killed us, but that was actually the….real Engineer….the one I love….

Symmetra suddenly felt dizzy and short of breath and fell onto her knees at the thought of her killing her innocent lover. Tracer and Mercy came to both of her side to comfort her, while everyone else in the room were contemplating on what to do. Soldier 76 however, was still not moved by this.

Soldier 76: This is madness! Are you guys really gonna trust Scout again! May I have to remind you what he is capable of?!

Tracer: For the last time 76 he is not a traitor! And neither is Engie!

Soldier 76: Engie was a traitor and he is already dead! Forget about him already!

Tracer: He was not a traitor, he was crying over Symmetra's body earlier when YOU were still dead!

Tears began to fall down Symmetra's cheek when Tracer said this, she felt even more guilty.

Soldier 76: Your just making that up because you want your puny boyfriend back in the base!

Tracer then stood up from Symmetra and clenched her fist tightly, staring angrily at 76, but before she could release hell on him, Mercy grabbed Tracer by the hand and talked back to Soldier 76.

Mercy: She is right 76, I saw it myself.

Soldier 76: What?

Mercy: When I came back to revive you guys, I saw Engie crying with Symmetra in his arms. When Tracer and I confronted him with our weapons he did not pull out his, you would think that if he was trying to pull a trick on us he would of attacked us when we were close to him.

Soldier 76: I…but…he…ki-

Mercy: He tried to explain but I didn't let him, I'm starting to wish I did.

Soldier 76 did not know anymore in how to respond, but everyone was now agreeing with Tracer.

Mercy: Wait Engie is still out there! I can still try to help him!

Tracer: Don't bother, Engie is not there.

Symmetra: What?

Tracer: Because they are being forced to work for Talon now, when I was about to kill Scout, he showed me a bracelet on his wrist and then next thing I know, Scout is being electrocuted by it! Then I heard Reaper's voice through the bracelet, yelling at him. He also threatened Engie, so I assume he is alive again at Talon's base.

Winston: It's starting to make sense now! Talon sent those clones of Engineer and Scout to frame them while they take the real Scout back to their base, something must of happened to Engineer out there for him not to come back inside the base, which explains why he came back after the clones killed us.

Symmetra: Then Talon must have took Engineer after we killed him.

Reinhardt: Wait wait hold on sec! You guys are going way too fast, I have no idea what you guys said!

Winston: *sigh* what did you not understand Reinhardt?

Reinhardt: I just need to know one simple thing, is Engie and Scout innocent or not?

Everyone (except for Soldier76): Innocent!

Reinhardt: Well then what are we waiting for! Let's get going!

Winston: We can't just charge in Talon's base, not without a good plan at least. And I think I know just the person who can make a plan.

Winston along with everyone else looked back at 76, who only leaned against the wall with arms crossed.

Soldier 76: What? You guys can make a plan by yourselves.

Tracer: *sigh* look 76 I know you have serious trust issues, but what more proof do you need that they are innocent? Even if we do make a plan we want you to be part of it, we need all the help we can get.

Soldier 76 only grunted in response, Reinhardt had enough of it.

Reinhardt: Enough of the nonsense! You are acting like a child.

Soldier 76: I'm acting like a child!? You-

Reinhardt slammed the bottom of his hammer to the ground making a huge BOOM sound echo throughout the entire base. Soldier 76 was no longer leaning against the wall but was now on the floor, startled by Reinhardt.

Reinhardt: Don't test me Soldier 76, so are you in or am I gonna make a pancake out of you?

Soldier 76 quickly got up from the floor.

Soldier 76: Alright alright! But I can't guarantee it will work.

Soldier 76 and the rest of the agents then went to the table to plan on how to save Engie and Scout.

 ***Back at Talon's base***

Engie was thrown very hard against the wall, the impact made a little crack noise before Engie slid down to the floor. He groaned in pain before spitting out some blood to the floor and looked back to his machine counterpart that now stood in front of him. Scout was having fun as he was riding the back of his machine counterpart while laughing hysterically ( **Sorta like the jockey from l4d2** ) while Scoutbot was screaming.

Scout: Hahahahaha!

Scoutbot: Get it off! Get it off!

The Scoutbot was finally able to grab Scout and threw him to the ground, Scout's laughing ceased and he then released a pained cry.

Scout: Augh!...that didn't hurt!

Scoutbot: Heads up!

Scoutbot then kicked Scout's butt and sent him flying to the wall and land right next to Engie although he landed upside down.

Scout: ow…

The engineerbot released a robotic laugh before picking up Engie by the collar and prepared to knock him out.

Engiebot: Oh yeah one thing I forgot to mention, I _enjoyed_ killing Satya.

Engineer's eyes widened when the bot said this, and then a fire started in his heart, anger began to rise from his chest and suddenly he felt more energy pumped into him. He quickly raised his gunslinger in the air before thrusting it straight at the bot's jaw, knocking it clean off. Engineer landed on his two feet as the bot dropped him and slowly fell to its back, its glowing red eyes flickered off. Scout's eyes widened from the sight, Bell could of sworn she saw fire through Engie's goggles and see some steam going off of him. Before Scoutbot could attack Engie, Bell pressed the button to deactivate it and called for some Talon soldiers.

When the soldier came in they grabbed Engineer and cuffed him, doing the same thing to Scout. Reaper and Widowmaker also came in as the just witnessed what happened, both interested in what Engie is capable of.

Reaper: Bell.

Bell: Yes?

Reaper: How built is your robot?

Bell: Well built sir. To be more specific, it ain't easy to knock the jaw part off.

Widowmaker: Hmm…the laborer possesses more than just a smart brain.

Talon Soldier: Where should we put them sir?

Reaper: Call it a night, put them back in their cell, they've done enough for today.

The soldier nodded before ordering the others, the talon soldiers then began to push Scout and Engineer to the exit of the room. Reaper took the bracelet device off of Scout before he left, but before Engie could exit he stopped at the door and looked at Bell, the Talon soldiers aiming their guns at him in case he makes any moves.

Engineer: How did that abomination know her name?

Bell: It has the ability scan the person it sees and know all the personal information, it must of scanned her.

Engie only growled before proceeding to exit the room, Bell looked right back at Reaper and Widowmaker.

Bell: Perhaps I've made my invention too advanced because…I have no idea how the bot knows her name, it's not suppose to have the ability to scan.

Bell said before walking to its fallen invention, Widowmaker and Reaper looked at each other before shrugging and walking back to doing their own things. Once Engie and Scout were in the cell, the soldiers closed and locked the door, leaving them to stay there for the night. Scout sighed before sitting on the broken bed and rubbing his bruised cheek, while Engie put two hands on the lower part of his back and quickly added full pressure on it, a crack was heard as a bone was put in its right place. Engie release a relief sigh as he felt a little more better and then decided to lean against the wall.

Scout: You alright Engie?

Engineer: Huh? Yeah im fine, just a few bruises here and there.

Scout: That's not what I meant Engie, that stupid robot must of triggered something in ya for you to knock its jaw off.

Engineer sighed before looking back at Scout.

Engineer: It's because of that thing is the reason why Symmetra killed me back at the Overwatch base, she hates me now because of that thing….

Scout then got up from the bed and walked to his best friend's side and sat down next to him. He patted Engie's shoulder before speaking.

Scout: Come on Engie, I know all this looks bad and stuff, but you would always find the good things out of it, surely you still can.

Engineer: Scout, we are stuck here, and if we weren't we would be hunted down by Overwatch, there ain't any good outcomes for this situation.

Engineer put his head down as he lost all hope, Scout however had some good news to tell Engie. Scout quickly got up and ran to the window of the cell and looked out to see if any soldiers were near, he then checked to room for any cameras, seeing none he took the opportunity to tell Engineer.

Scout: Oh yes there is.

Engineer: What?

Scout walked close to Engineer and whispered.

Scout: *whisper* While I was out there, me and Tracer had a talk.

Engineer: What!?

Scout covered Engie's mouth with both hands before continuing.

Scout: *whisper* We talked, well at first she tried to kill me but I managed to get her to listen. When I did I tried telling her that we didn't attack them and that it was the bots but she didn't believe me at first, when I gave her a little more bit of evidence she believed me. And now she and the other agents are coming to help us.

Scout uncovered Engie's mouth after he was done talking, Engineer was in disbelief.

Engineer: *whisper* Honestly Scout you are a life saver sometimes.

Scout chuckled before shrugging.

Scout: Hey what can I say, I make things look easy.

The light bulb that lit up the room suddenly went off, leaving Scout and Engie in the dark.

Scout: I guess that's our signal to get some rest. Wanna take the bed?

Engineer: Nah, I find the floor more comfy.

Scout: Alright I guess the beds all mi-AHH! OOOF!

Since it was so dark in the room Scout was unaware of Engie's foot being in his path, causing him to trip to the floor.

Engineer: Yea watch out for my foot.

Scout: Thanks for the heads up goggles…

Engineer: Hehe please don't make me laugh, my stomach is bruised.

Scout thought of an evil idea when Engie said that.

Scout: Yo hardhat, wanna hear some of my pickup lines I used on Miss Pualing?

Engineer: Scout please.

Scout: Hey are you a sandman? Because you sure stunned me!

Engineer: Hahahahaha! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

* **6 hours later***

Scout was snoring as he slept in another weird position, drooling on the pillow soaking it with saliva. Engineer was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and legs out, his hat covering his face. As they slept Bell opened the door and looked inside to see them still sleeping, she chuckled at the sight and slowly crept towards Engie, before she woke him up she remembered how he would always be startled by her glowing eyes. Bell rubbed her eyes to get rid of the glow and sighed on how she was going to miss the glow. The green glow then faded away and her eyes went back to grass green color. She then started shaking Engie gently to wake him up.

Bell: Come on Dell, time to get up.

She said softly, Engie slowly started to wake up, as he did he put his hat back in its spot and started to open his eyes. When his eyes opened he met a pair of green eyes looking back at him, this woke him up even more when he recognized who's eyes they were.

Engineer: Bell?

Bell: Yep.

Engineer: But your eyes, their back to n-

Bell: Normal? Well yeah of course they are, I just got rid of them so you wouldn't be having a heart attack when I wake you up.

Engineer: Well thanks.

Bell backed away from Engineer and helped him up, she looked back at Scout who was still sleeping. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt and shook him violently.

Bell: Wake up!

Scout: Ah! Alright alright!

She let go of Scout and walked away for Scout to get up, Scout being a little dizzy before getting up.

Bell: Well, looks like you two slept good, which I find that surprising due to how bad you were injured yesterday.

Scout: Yea but I got a question, how the hell are we gonna do our work when we can barely even move without hurting?

Bell: Well that's the reason why I'm here, if you two can follow me, I can take you to the medical room to fix you up.

Engineer: What are you our medic now?

Bell: For today, don't be ungrateful for this Engie, I really can just leave you like you are now if I wanted to.

Engineer: No no, I am grateful.

Bell: Good now let's go.

Scout: Bell your freaking me out without them green glowing eyes of yours, I actually preferred if you kept them.

Bell sighed before exiting the room, Engie and Scout followed. After sometime walking, they reached the medical room. Bell had them sit on the metal table as she got out her version of a medigun, she began to heal Engie first, after a few seconds all of his bruises and pains were gone.

Engineer: Much obliged.

Bell nodded before healing Scout, his bruises disappearing and his broken nose no longer broken.

Scout: Thanks.

Bell then turned around to put her medigun back, as she did she started speaking.

Bell: Just to let you know, my Engie bot is gone.

Engineer: Good riddance.

Engineer mumbled.

Bell: Yep, what you did to it made it completely unrepairable. Because the parts I used for it are kinda rare to get, so I couldn't repair it. But don't feel too confident, the Scout bot alone can take on an army with its speed and strength as an advantage.

Engineer: Your still helping Talon are you?

Scout: Engie don't even bother.

Engineer: Bell do you not acknowledge the fact that your team back at home is in danger if you continue to help them?

Bell: Not now Dell.

Engineer: You don't care about them do you? You only care about your prize don't you?

Bell: Dell, I just healed you up, do not make me regret doing so.

Engineer sighed before shaking his head.

Bell: Now come on, we got a big day ahead of us, the time device is almost done. Scout, Reaper will be waiting for you over there.

Bell began to leave the room, Engie and Scout followed her. After some time walking they reached the room where the time device is being built. As they entered Reaper noticed Engie and Scout were fixed up, and questioned Bell.

Reaper: Is there a reason why you healed them?

Bell: Well how are they gonna work when they are all beaten up? They barely could even walk when I took them to the medical room.

Reaper grunted before crossing his arms.

Reaper: Get to work. And Scout, you will not be going out alone this time, you will be going with Widowmaker this time. But Widowmaker is currently out of the base, so until she comes back wait for instructions.

Scout: pfff, whatever.

Scout said before taking a base ball out and tossing it in the air and then catching it, repeating the process over and over. Engineer and Bell continued to work on the time device, Engineer regretfully doing so, Bell however was having a war in her mind as she worked on the device. Ever since Engie gave her the talk about her caring for her team, she has been not sure what to do, save her team and whatever else in the timeline? Or receiving the reward she always wanted? But even then Engie did ask how would she know if they would actually give her the reward. Bell sighed with frustration, getting attention from Engineer has he gave her a weird look before continuing with the time device.

* **3 hours later***

 ***Overwatch base***

Winston: Is everyone ready for battle?

The Overwatch agents have been planning a strategy to save Engie and Scout throughout the night, when they finished they thought It would be best not to attack when they were tired and decided to attack the next day. All of the agents had just gotten ready for battle and agreed aloud that they were ready.

Symmetra: I just hope they are alright.

Tracer: No worries love, if there is anything I know about those two, is that they are pretty tough to break. Well your man at least, my man well…im pretty sure he won't go down without a fight.

Symmetra: I really hope your right about that Tracer.

Soldier 76: Symmetra, your leaving in 5 minutes, gear up and prepare your teleporters, once you set up the exit teleporter at Talon's base we will be right with you.

Symmetra put her entrance teleporter down before getting ready to leave, grabbing her Photon Projector and heading towards the helipads where a helicopter was waited for her, Tracer going with her to help out. Once Symmetra and Tracer entered the helicopter and took a seat, the helicopter took off and headed towards Talon's base. The Overwatch agents waving at the helicopter as it flew away.

Pilot: Im gonna have to drop you off somewhere near Talon's base, can't be too close to it or otherwise we will be detected.

Tracer: Gotcha.

Symmetra: Understood.

The Pilot nodded before continuing to pilot the helicopter, but as they drew closer to the base Symmetra fidgeted in her seat, Tracer noticing this began to talk to Symmetra.

Tracer: You alright love?

Symmetra: Im just so worried, what will happen when we get there, will Engie be still alive? Will he forgive me for killing him? What if Talon did the same thing to Engie like they did to Widowmaker!? What if-!?

Tracer: Symmetra calm down! Stop jumping to conclusions, Engie will be fine and he probably will forgive you, he will understand since he is a reasonable guy.

Symmetra: I guess your right, I just hope we ain't too late.

 ***Back at Talon's base***

Engineer and Bell were nearly done making the time device, they have already finished the outer parts of the time teleporter, including the design, they were just finishing off the inner parts machine. Widowmaker and Reaper then entered the room, Reaper looking at the device that was almost finished, he laughed evilly as he knew it was almost time to unleash his plan. He then looked at Scout who was leaning against the wall, Scout doing his best not to fall asleep from boredom.

Reaper: Scout.

Scout looked up and saw Reaper and Widowmaker.

Reaper: Are you ready to leave?

Scout: I guess. *yawns* What took ya so long Widow?

Widowmaker: _I was out killing my victims, be thankful your not one of them, faible garcon._

Scout glared at Widowmaker as he knew what she said, as he hears Spy calling him that all the time. He chose not to say anything back as he did not feel like getting beaten up again. Reaper then walked towards Bell and Engie who were still working on the time teleporter.

Reaper: Very impressive work, is it almost done?

Bell: Very sir, just a few things that need to be done here and there.

Bell said, although her mind was still distracted by what decision she should make.

Reaper: Good.

Reaper then looked at Engineer, as he closed a metal panel that was connected to the time teleporter, Engineer looked back at Reaper, they both stared at eachother for bit before each of them turned back to their own business. As Bell finished off the last pieces for the time teleporter, she announced that the time machine was done.

Bell: All done, that wasn't so hard was it Dell?

Bell looked at Engie for a response, but the only response she got was silence and a glare as Engie shook his head.

Reaper: Very good Bell, Widowmaker, take Scout with you to get more supplies, you two.

Reaper pointed at two soldiers who waited for instructions.

Reaper: Take Engineer back to his cell, he ain't much use to me anymore.

The two soldier nodded and started walking towards Engie until Reaper stopped them, then whispered to them.

Reaper: _kill him._

The Talon soldiers grinned before nodding, then grabbing Engineer and hand cuffing him before walking him out the room. Engineer looking back at Bell and Reaper, glaring daggers into their souls. Widowmaker and Scout started heading out the base, walking in the hallways leading to the exit. But as they walked Reaper talked to Widowmaker through her earpiece.

" _Put a bullet in his head while you are out there, we don't need them anymore."_ Reaper said.

Widowmaker smiled evilly as she continued to walk, happy that she has a new victim to kill. As Scout and Widowmaker left, Reaper began to talk to Bell.

Reaper: Shall we get this time teleporter started?

Bell: Well first we need to get it powered up.

Bell then picked up a huge wire and connected it to the time machine, then walking towards the wall to connect it, once she connected it the time teleporter let out a humming sound.

Bell: We need to wait a bit before we could get this machine started up.

Reaper nodded before walking away, but Bell knew for sure that the time teleporter was ready, she was just trying to buy some time for her to make a decision, to help Engie and Scout or get her reward. Bell was feeling more stressed just by thinking about it.

* **Outside Talon's base***

Scout and Widowmaker were walking out of the base and were now heading towards the city, but what Scout didn't know was that Widowmaker was planning to kill him. Widowmaker was walking behind Scout so he wouldn't see her aiming at him, her scope aiming at the back of his skull, she smirked as she placed her finger on the trigger. But what Widwomaker did not know was that Tracer and Symmetra were watching her. Tracer's eyes widened as she knew what was about to happen next yet was not gonna let it happen, she quickly blinked her way towards Widowmaker and landed a kick right in the face of Widowmaker, Widowmaker pulled the trigger when Tracer's foot made contact with her head, the bullet missing Scout's head by a centimeter. Scout ducked his head from the sound of a gunshot behind him and quickly turned around to see what was happening, and he was surprised greatly to see Tracer there and Widowmaker on the ground.

Scout: Tracer!

Tracer looked towards him and smile then ran to him for a hug.

Tracer: Scout!

Tracer squeezed Scout tightly, Scout did the same. When they ended their hug Scout backed away but Tracer grabbed him by his collar to bring him in to a kiss, Symmetra smiling at the two but kept an eye on Widowmaker.

Symmetra: Long time since we last met Amelie.

Widowmaker glared at Symmetra for using her dead name, she hated being called that.

Scout and Tracer ended their kiss when Scout realized he almost died because of her. He glared at Widowmaker before taking out his spare metal bat and gripping it tightly, and he started walking towards her.

Scout: I'm gonna beat on your head until I hit tonsils!

Scout then ran to her full speed and brought his bat high in the air, but before he could land a hit Widowmaker, she shot her Venom mine at him. The mine exploded once it hit the floor near him, releasing a poisonous gas, Tracer and Symmetra were lucky enough to hold in their breath, Scout however wasn't so lucky. When Scout inhaled the poisonous gas he started coughing violently, Tracer grabbed Scout and took him out of the gas radius with Symmetra following her, but none of them noticed Widowmaker running away. When they were out of the gas Tracer and Symmetra released their breathes to breath, Tracer holding on to Scout as he continued to cough.

Tracer: Symmetra how long does it take for your teleporter to build!

Symmetra: It should be done by now!

Tracer: Well then where is Mercy!?

Mercy: Right here.

Mercy said as she gently landed behind Symmetra and Tracer.

Tracer: Mercy! Please heal Scout, he breathed in poisonous gas!

Mercy aimed her staff towards Scout and shot her healing beam at Scout, once the healing beam touched Scout's chest he immediately stopped coughing and started breathing heavily.

Symmetra: Where are the others?

Mercy: Mei and Pharah are right behind me.

As soon as Mercy said this Mei came sliding in as her little robot froze the ground in front of her so she could keep sliding, Pharah landed next to Tracer and Scout to check if they were alright.

Pharah: You two ok?

Tracer: We are fine.

Scout: Where is that blue skinned monster! I'll freaking kill her!

Scout screamed but could barely be heard since he lost his voice from the violent coughing. Tracer and Symmetra looked where they last saw Widowmaker but she was nowhere to be seen.

Tracer: Take it easy Scout, give yourself some time to recover.

Symmetra: Ok so Mei and Pharah are here but what about the others?

Pharah: Soldier 76, Winston and Reinhardt thought it would be best if we broke through two ways, so it would be easy to look for Scout and Engie, but since we found Scout we need to get Engie.

Mercy: They've decided to break in through the other entrance, but im surprised that we haven't heard any gunshots yet, they sh-

Mercy did not finish her sentence due to an explosion and gunfire that could be heard not too far away.

Mercy: Never mind.

Tracer: We should probably get started with our side too, Scout you ready for another go?

Tracer helped Scout up before giving him his Bonk! soda back, Scout grinned before grabbing it from Tracer's hand.

Scout: You bet!

Pharah, Mei, Mercy, Tracer, Symmetra and Scout started running for the entrance, weapons ready. Once they entered the base they began their search for Engie, but being cautious just in case of an enemies nearby.

Tracer: Hmm, I expected more of a welcoming when we get in here.

Pharah: All the soldiers must be heading towards 76, Winston and Reinhardt. We can take this as an opportunity to find Engineer quick.

Tracer: Scout where did you last see Engie?

Scout: The last time I saw Engie was when he was working on this weird big device in a working room, but then I heard that skull mask guy tell some soldiers to put him back in his cell.

Symmetra: Oh my gosh!

Tracer: What is it Symmetra?

Pharah: Wait, a big device?

Symmetra: If Widowmaker was about to kill Scout out there then-

Scout: The skull mask guy secretly ordered the soldiers to kill my hardhat buddy!

Tracer: You mean Reaper?

Scout: It doesn't matter right now we need to find Engie!

Pharah: What big device?

Mei: Now is not the time to be changing subjects Pharah!

Pharah rolled her eyes before releasing a sigh and running after the agents/mercenary as they ran deeper inside the base to find Engineer. Over on the other side of the base Soldier 76 and Winston are taking cover behind Reinhardt's shield, as the Talon soldiers continued to fire upon them.

Reinhardt: 76! Are you ready?

Soldier 76: Ready! Do it!

Reinhardt nodded before putting his shield down and bringing his hammer high in the air before slamming it down to the ground, knocking many off their feet and stunning them, Soldier 76 turned on his Tactical Visor and had all the soldiers targeted then automatically aimed his Pulse rifle at them and ending their lives instantly with one simple pull of the trigger.

Winston: Great job you two! But there are more coming soon, we should try covering more ground to find Engineer.

Soldier 76: Good idea, and hopefully we'll see less of those rookies inside the base, their aim was cringe worthy.

Reinhardt dropped his hammer to the ground and let out a laugh from 76's comment, grabbing his stomach as he was laughing very hard, the laughing came to a stop when he started coughing.

Soldier 76:…are you done yet?

Reinhardt: Yeah*cough*hehe that was a good one 76.

Soldier 76: It wasn't a joke but thanks.

Winston: Gentlemen we really should get going.

Reinhardt: Lead the way Winston we are right behind you.

Reinhardt said as he picked up his hammer, Winston nodded before running deeper inside the base, Soldier 76 and Reinhardt staying close behind him. As the agents/mercenary ran deeper in the base Engineer was still hand cuffed, being held in his cell. When the Overwatch agents attacked, an alarm was set off inside the base, alerting all the Talon soldiers including Reaper that they were being attacked, the Talon soldiers that were guarding Engineer were suppose to kill him, but they decided to leave, leaving one soldier alone to do the job.

The Talon soldier took out a pistol before entering the cell, Engineer looked up from where he sat and saw the soldier with a pistol out, he frowned at the sight as he knew what was coming up. The Talon soldier chuckled before aiming his pistol at Engineer.

Talon soldier: Looks like your no use to Talon anymore.

Engineer: Really? Ah, good night Irene.

Engineer said as he stood up from the bed.

Talon soldier: Don't feel too bad, you weren't any use to us anyway.

Engineer chuckled from the insult and shook his head before speaking.

Engineer: Now here is what is gonna happen in the next 15 seconds, you'll be on your knees as I kick you in the face.

Talon soldier: What?

Engineer ran towards the Talon soldier and ducked his down as the soldier pulled the trigger, the bullet missing him by inches. Engineer charged into the soldiers body using his head and shoulders (since his hands are cuffed behind him), caring the soldier without any hands out through the door and out of the exit, Engie continued to run until he hit the wall, slamming the Talon soldier against the wall. The soldier stunned as he did not expect a man shorter than him to have so much strength, he pushed Engie off of him before trying to get back up, Engie almost fell backwards but maintained balance and charged right back to the Talon soldier, Engie then used his legs and kicked the soldier right between the legs, right in the manhood. The Talon soldier let out a high pitched scream before grabbing his manhood with both hand and falling to his knees. Engineer now looked down at the soldier as he smirked.

Engineer: I told you that was gonna happen.

Talon soldier: you…said…you…were gonna…kick me in…the face.

The Talon soldier squeaked, Engineer frowned.

Engineer: What you calling me a liar?

Engineer than brought his foot up and kicked the soldier in the face, knocking him out. Engineer shook his head while chuckling.

Engineer: Hell that was easy.

Engineer heard a cough to the left of him and turned to the source of the sound, when he did his eyes widened as he saw Symmetra, Mercy, Mei, Tracer, and Scout standing there, their eyes copying his eyes. Scout was the first to blink and walked towards Engie while looking at the unconscious soldier.

Scout: Dang goggles, here we were trying to save you, yet looks like you were saving yourself.

Scout said as he scratched the back of his neck while looking at the soldier. Engineer did not pay attention to Scout as his eyes were stuck on someone else, Symmetra. Symmetra noticed this and blushed as he did not take his eyes off of her. Tracer blinked next to Engie and saw he was still cuffed, frowning she began to look around for the keys, when she couldn't find them she looked back at the unconscious Talon soldier and searched his body, her face lightened up as her hand had found the key and pulled her hand out of the pocket of the pants. Tracer then blinked back towards Engie and held the key up.

Tracer: Let's get those cuffs of ya shall we?

She blinked behind Engie and inserted the key into the lock of the cuffs, she twisted the key and then the cuffs went loose and fell off Engie's hands. Engie looked down at his hands and rubbed them as the cuffs were very tight on it, leaving a ring mark on his wrist. But Engineer then brought his eyes back on Symmetra before walking towards her, Symmetra blushing even more as he got closer.

Symmetra: I-I know what I ha-have done back there at the base.

She stuttered, slowly backing away from Engineer as he continued to close the distance between them.

Symmetra: B-but I thought you betrayed us. I acknowledge what I have done im s-sorry, so sorry.

Engineer was now right in front of her, bringing his hand slowly up to her face. Symmetra's eyes began to fill with tears as she felt even more guilty.

Symmetra: I know that you are angry at me, so just let me have it, go on say it! Scream at me, hit me, do something! Any-!?

Symmetra stopped talking as Engineer's metal hand touched her cheek, Scout, Tracer, Mercy, Pharah, and Mei were starting to worry, mostly Mei covering her eyes as she did not know what was going to happen.

Scout: Engie?

Engie did not respond to his name as his metal finger slid softly against Symmetra's skin until it wiped a tear off that has fallen. Symmetra was surprised by this kind action from Engineer, she thought he was angry at her. Engineer shook his head gently.

Engineer: How could I be mad? At the most beautiful women I have ever seen?

Symmetra couldn't hold it in anymore as she launched herself at him and locked her arms around Engineer's neck, kissing him passionately, Engie kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go of her. Scout, Tracer, Mei, Pharah, and Mercy smiled at the sight, glad to know he wasn't angry at her. Soldier 76, Winston and Reinhardt came up from behind them, shocked from the sight. After a minute or so they ended their kiss, but began blushing when they realized they were being watched the whole time, mostly Symmetra who tried to cover her face, Engineer a little bit annoyed that they didn't get any privacy.

Engineer: You guys really must have nothing to do for you to being watching us the entire time.

Soldier 76: Well they were watching, me and Winston and Reinhardt just got here.

Engineer: Mmhmm sure.

Mei: EEEE! That was too cute!

Mei ran towards Symmetra and squeezed her tightly, Symmetra blushing even more as she tried to get untangled from Mei.

Symmetra: Mei please stop.

Tracer blinked next to Symmetra and started singing.

Tracer: Symmetra and Engie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Engineer and Symmetra blushed from Tracer's comment.

Engineer: Tracer quit it!

Scout: Well you would be kissing in a tree with her right?

Engineer: Kissing in a tree sounds like something you and Tracer would do.

Scout's smirk disappeared when Engie said that, making his cheeks go red, Tracer just giggled before blinking next to him and gave him a kiss.

Soldier 76: Ok all this kissing is romantic and all but-

Winston: We really should be going, while the Talon soldiers are gone, but to be honest I expected more of them in here, I wonder where they all went.

Soldier 76: Yeah well I'd like to leave before we find out where they all are.

Scout: Alright let's get going then.

Engineer: We can't leave yet Scout.

Scout: uhh why not?

Engineer face palmed before answering his question.

Engineer: Time teleporter, in here, remember?

Scout: Oh…oh! Yeah we need to destroy that thing!

Pharah: Wait is that the big device you were talking about earlier?

Scout: uhhh yea.

Engineer: While we were stuck here they had me and Bell make a time teleporter for them, I don't exactly know why they would need a time teleporter but I could think of one or two reasons.

Symmetra: Who's Bell?

Engineer: You will see her soon enough, right now we need to get going!

Scout: Alright I'll lead the way!

Scout began running down the hallway, being followed by the agents and Engie, but he stopped when he was given two directions to go, left or right. He looked in each direction before looking back at Engie with an embarrassed smile.

Scout: ehh Engie, little help?

Engineer rolled his eyes before going right and leading the way, after a bit they reached the room. They stopped at the door before they could enter.

Engineer: Alright so get ready guys, the time teleporter may be guarded by a few guards including Reaper and Widowmaker.

Reinhardt: Ha! This should be easy then!

Engineer: Ok on the count of 3 we run in there, 1-

Tracer and Scout: 3!

Tracer and Scout entered in the room at the same time, the agents and Engie a little bit surprised before running in aswell, but as they entered they saw a whole wall of Talon soldiers, right in front of the teleporter, their guns aiming at the heroes/mercenaries. Reaper and Bell were standing behind the row of soldiers while Widowmaker was aiming her Widow's kiss at the heroes while not being seen by them.

Reinhardt: Engie you suck at predicting!

Reaper laughed.

Reaper: Did you think it was gonna be that easy?

Engineer: Nope, but I do have some tricks up my sleeve. Mei, ice wall.

Mei put up a huge ice wall in front of them, blocking the many Talon soldiers firing range.

Reaper: Fire!

Talon soldiers pulled their triggers and unleashed many bullets on the frozen wall, breaking the ice wall little by little.

Scout: Uhh Engie your only delaying the inevitable.

Engineer: I know what im doing Scout. 76, you have any grenades on ya?

Soldier 76 nodded before handing it to Engie.

Engineer: Much obliged.

Engineer then stuck the grenades on the ice wall, sticking it easily due to the cold temperature on it.

Engineer: Symmetra may I?

Engineer grabbed her Photon Projector and started shooting its laser beam on the grenade, making the grenade heat up.

Symmetra: Engie what are you doing?

Engineer chuckled before handing the Photon Projector back to her.

Engineer: You'll see. I'd stand back if I were you everyone.

Engineer said before backing up, everyone did the same. The grenade started overheating before exploding the ice wall, huge ice chunks started falling towards the Talon soldiers, crushing some of them, the soldiers broke out of their formation to dodge the ice parts falling. But the explosion also left an icy mist that was covering almost the entire room, hiding the heroes and mercenaries from the Talon soldiers sight, even Widowmaker couldn't see them. Engineer let out a chuckle before crossing his arms and looking at Symmetra.

Engineer: Ok.

Symmetra: Ok what?

Engineer: Now we attack.

Winston: With pleasure.

Winston unleashed his rage as he let out a loud roar, his skin turning red and lightning coming from his eyes, he jumped high in the air before landing near the Talon soldiers and slamming his fists to the ground, startling them and knocking the Talon soldiers off of their feet. Reinhardt charged in after Winston, swinging his hammer at any Talon soldier close to him, Soldier 76 used the icy mist as an advantage and snuck behind the enemy soldiers before unloading his clip into their backs. Tracer and Scout stuck together as they moved quickly around the Talon soldiers, none of the Talon soldiers noticed them as they were having a hard time seeing through the mist, and as punishment they were getting killed one by one. Mercy healed Pharah as both took off from the ground and shot rockets from above, but as Pharah continued to shoot she was being shot at by Widowmaker. Scout saw where the bullet came from and made a smirk.

Scout: Tracer! I'll be in a few! Im gonna pay Widow a visit!

Tracer: Be careful Scout! She is very deadly!

Scout: That makes the two of us!

Scout then started running towards the area where the bullet came from, while Tracer continued to help the others out, Mei continued to shoot her icicle as she hid in the mist. Engineer and Symmetra fought together, Symmetra shooting her Photon Projector at the Talon soldiers as Engineer hit any soldiers that came near Symmetra with his gunslinger. Engineer then took out his PDA and pressed a few buttons before throwing down a tool box to the floor before the tool box began to build itself into a mini-sentry, Symmetra building her sentry on a wall. Each sentry killing some Talon soldiers before they ceased fire, Engineer chuckled at his invention.

Engineer: I love that little gun.

Symmetra looked at the mini-sentry before kneeling down to get a better look at it, the mini-sentry looked back at her with curiosity as it tilted its metal head. Engineer put a hand on her shoulder to show the mini-sentry that she is an ally, the mini-sentry beeped as it understood. Symmetra giggled at the mini-sentry as it popped its head up and down excitedly.

Symmetra: It's so cute.

Engineer: It may be cute but it's also deadly, so I wouldn't really try petting it much.

Engineer and Symmetra were then reminded that they were still in a battle as bullets were shot at them and they ran to find cover, their mini-sentries covering fire. However, as they ran to cover, Widowmaker had her Widow's kiss aimed at Engie's head, she smiled wickedly as she put her finger on the trigger. But before she could squeeze the trigger, she felt a tap on the side of her head, she looked to her side to see Scout looking down at her, his metal bat in hand.

Scout: Yo what's up.

Widowmaker got out of her sniping position and swung her leg at Scout's face, Scout dodged easily yet was already terrified.

Scout: AHHH!

Scout screamed as he dodged another attack from Widowmaker. Scout then jumped over her to get behind her and then started choking her with his bat, Scout doing his best to keep choking her as Widowmaker grips the bat and tries to get out of his choke hold.

Scout: Augh! Quit squirming!

Widowmaker elbowed Scout's rib very hard, causing him to let Widowmaker free as he felt his now bruised rib. Widowmaker then kicked Scout's feet off the ground causing him to fall on his side, quickly jumping on top of him and pushed his face to the ground as she puts his arm in a painful position.

Scout: Argh! Why do I get the feeling I've been through this before!?

Widowmaker: _garcon fou._

Widowmaker said as she pushed down on Scout's face and pulling Scout's arm in a more painful position. Scout felt Widowmaker's fingers near his mouth and took the chance an bit her finger hard, Widowmaker let out a painful cry before backing away from Scout to recover her finger, Scout got up fast and took his bat from the floor and ran towards Widowmaker. Widowmaker saw this but was too late to dodge as Scout hit her in the stomach with his metal bat.

Scout: Bionk!

Widowmaker moaned in pain as she bended over an gripped her stomach in pain. Scout then swung his bat up to her face, making her forehead bleed but also damaging her Infra-sight.

Scout: Bonk!

Widowmaker fell to the floor, her head aching in pain, her vision very blurry, she tried crawling away but Scout wasn't done with her yet. Scout ran towards a wall and jumped on it before jumping off of it, giving him a good height in the air, he gripped his bat tightly with both of his hands then brought it over his head before releasing his battle cry.

Scout: RAHHHH!

Scout slammed his metal bat into the back of Widowmaker's skull, killing her. Scout wasn't sure if it was just him but he was pretty sure that he heard a big cracking noise when he hit her in the head.

Scout: That's a skull fracture for sure.

Scout said before looking at his metal bat to find some blood on it, he grimaced at the sight before wiping it off with Widowmaker's body before running off into battle. As the battle kept on going more of the Talon soldiers were being killed, Reaper growled at how useless his soldiers were, he turned back to Bell who simply just stood there watching the fight.

Reaper: Bell!

Bell turned her attention towards Reaper.

Reaper: Why are you just standing there!? Get your robot out here to fight them!

Bell hesitated at first but then took out her remote device to summon her robot, but before she could press the button she heard Engie calling her name.

Engineer: Bell! Don't do it!

Engineer said as he struggled to get to her, he was fighting off two Talon soldiers, whacking them with his gunslinger. Bell looked down at the remote before looking back at Engie, she now does not know what to do.

Reaper: What are you doing!? Press the dam button!

Bell looked back at Reaper before looking back at the device.

Engineer: Do not do it Bell!

Reaper: I demand you to press it!

Engineer: Don't press it!

Reaper: DO IT!

Engineer: DON'T!

Bell looked back in forth to Reaper and Engineer, a battle between two forces happening in her mind. As she was contemplating on what to do the Overwatch agents and mercenaries have finished off the rest of Talon soldiers and were now running towards Reaper and Bell. Reaper growled at Bell.

Reaper: PRESS THE BUTTON ALREADY YOU USELESS WORKER!

As soon as Bell heard that, the battle in her mind ended and she chose a new side. She looked at Reaper before glaring at him.

Bell: No.

She tossed the remote to the floor as she made up her mind. Reaper growled at her before making a move for his dual weapons, Bell took out her golden frontier justice that was loaded with crits, but before she could aim Reaper shot at her in the center of her chest. Bell let out a cry of pain before Reaper shot her again, this time in the stomach, finishing her off as she fell to the floor in defeat. Engineer and Scout's eyes widened from the sight, this is the first time they ever saw her be outclassed. Engineer growled as he ran towards Reaper as fast as he could, Reaper grabbed the remote from the floor before pressing the button, summoning the Scoutbot. Reaper laughed before disappearing in a black mist, Engie cursed before running towards Bell who was on the ground bleeding, Scout following Engie.

Engineer: Bell!

Engineer kneeled besides Bell, but Bell did not respond nor move.

Scout: Bell?...are you dead?

Scout said has he leaned over her, his head above her head. In a quick action Bell punched Scout in the face causing his nose to bleed.

Scout: Ow!

Bell: Last thing I want to do before I die.

Bell said weakly, she pulled her bandana off of her mouth so she can breathe easily, but also smirked as she sees Scout holding his bloody nose. Engineer rolled his eyes before looking back at Scout.

Engineer: Well at least we know she's still alive.

Scout: I wish she wasn't.

Scout muttered, glaring at Bell.

Engineer: Mercy! Fly over here quickly!

Mercy heard her name being called and looked at Engineer before flying towards him, her staff ready to heal. Mercy looked down at the stranger next to Engineer and began to heal her, but was disturbed when Scout started complaining.

Scout: Uhh I know she is dying but my nose is bleeding over here.

Mercy motioned Scout to come closer to her, he obeyed but then wished he didn't when she grabbed his nose and pushed it back into its proper position, making a loud cracking noise.

Scout: AHHHH! That hurt!

Mercy: But it's fixed isn't it? Stop being such a baby.

Mercy said before continuing to heal Bell, Scout mumbled some curses before beginning to wipe the blood off of his nose with the cloth that was tied around his hands, Tracer blinking towards him to accompany him. As Mercy continued to heal Bell, Bell started to regain her strength.

Bell: You guys need to get ready, the Scoutbot is coming.

Bell said before trying to get up, but still feeling a little weak.

Mercy: You need to rest for fast recovery, let us worry about this Scoutb-wait a minute…how do you know the Scoutbot is coming?

Bell: Because…im its creator, and that remote is suppose to call it.

Mercy gaped before looking at Engie.

Mercy: Why did you let me heal her!?

Engineer: I'll explain later, right now we got a problem to deal with.

Mercy: Wait are you also responsible for the Engiebot?

Bell made a nervous smile as she nodded, Mercy glared into her soul.

Mercy: _You are gonna wish you weren't._

Mercy growled at Bell before turning around and flying back towards the rest of her agents to heal them.

"Sheesh, her glare almost killed me." Bell thought.

She received another glare from Tracer as she overheard the conversation, she also glared at her for punching Scout. Scout put a hand on her shoulder.

Scout: Come on Tracer, we got to warn the others about the robot me coming to attack us.

Tracer nodded before following Scout to the others.

Scout: Yo incoming you guys, better get ready.

Soldier 76: For what?

Tracer: Remember the Scoutbot?

Soldier 76: Oh.

Engineer looked back at Bell to question her.

Engineer: Any weaknesses this Scoutbot has?

Bell: Weakness? Dell me and you both know that I create an inventions to be perfect with no weaken-

Bell's sentence were interrupted to the sound of footsteps coming from the door, everyone aimed their weapons at the door, minus Engie and Scout who still don't have their weapons back. The door opened to reveal Scoutbot, it walked into the room showing no emotion and showing no signs of threats. It ignored the weapons pointed at it as it scanned the room for its creator, once it spotted her, it saw her health percentage and noticed it was lower than what it was before. The Scoutbot automatically assumed the agents and mercenaries were responsible and took out its weapon. The Scoutbot's eyes changed to red as it was set into attack mode, then aimed its scatter gun at Reinhardt and started shooting critical bullets. Reinhardt winced in pain before activating his shield to block the bullets, the other heroes started shooting the Scoutbot. The Scoutbot started to dodge the bullets as it ran in incredible speed, making it hard for the heroes to keep track of it. Soon it was behind Reinhardt without him noticing and shot his back, Reinhardt growled turning around and swinging his hammer at the Scoutbot, Scoutbot didn't even bother to dodge as it blocked the hammer with just one hand. Reinhardt was amazed yet terrified by its capability.

Reinhardt: Impossible!

The Scoutbot grinned wickedly.

Scoutbot: I am the Scout here.

The Scoutbot then pulled out its bat and swung upward to Reinhardt head, sending Reinhardt flying to the air before landing a couple feet away. Soldier 76 started shooting the Scoutbot as Mercy flew to Reinhardt's aid, doing his best to keep aim on it as the Scoutbot jumped around to dodge his bullets. Scoutbot was in front of 76 in seconds before it kicked him hard in the chest, sending 76 to the floor, Scoutbot then knocked out 76 with another kick, then started attacking the others. Engineer was just watching this but then looked back at Bell.

Engineer: Isn't there something you could do here!?

Bell: Dell I can't do much here, not without my remote at least and Reaper has it.

Engineer: Don't you have voice commands for that thing?

Bell: Yes but since it thinks you guys attacked me, it will not stop at my command.

Engineer: Why the hell would you build it like that!?

Bell shrugged.

Bell: I guess not everything I make is perfect.

Engineer groaned before starting to run towards the Scoutbot, but Bell yelled for him.

Bell: Dell!

Engineer: What!?

Engie screamed, obviously not in the mood to be talking to Bell.

Bell: Take this!

Bell threw her golden frontier justice at Engie, he caught it and noticed that it was filled with crits.

Bell: 12 crit shots! Make them count!

Engie nodded then continued to run towards the fight. Scoutbot currently was being freezed by Mei as she continued to freeze it, giving Winston and Pharah the chance to attack. Winston used his Tesla Cannon on it while Pharah readied her rockets. Before Pharah could unleash all of her rockets at it the Scoutbot broke free and hit Winston in the face with its bat, causing Winston to release his Primal Rage. Winston let out a huge roar and attacked the Scoutbot, swinging his fists in furry. Scoutbot dodged his attackes easily then grabbed one of his hands to block his attack.

Scoutbot: Your heads a freaking bat magnet!

Scoutbot hit Winston in the head again although this time using all of its strength, knocking Winston out. Mei was doing her best to freeze the Scoutbot again but then had to reload, Scoutbot took this as an advantage and took her weapon away and broke it as it hit the weapon with its bat multiple times. Scoutbot then made a move for Mei but was attacked by Mei's little robot friend ( **I don't know its name, sorry)** , it flew around Scoutbot and started freezing it to let give its master a chance to escape. Mei started to run away but looked back just in time to see Scoutbot grabbing her little robot and hitting it with the metal bat, sending her robot straight to wall and breaking it. Mei let a tear fall out before continuing to run.

Scoutbot: I broke your stupid crap moron!

Before Scoutbot could run after Mei, Pharah shot a rocket at him, hitting Scoutbot directly, causing it to be knocked back some distance away. Pharah then flew in the air before yelling.

Pharah: Justice rains from above!

She shot all of her rockets at the Scoutbot, who was currently getting up from the first rocket. All the rockets exploded in the area where Scoutbot was, leaving nothing but smoke. When the smoke cleared out there was no sign of the Scoutbot.

Pharah: Huh?

Confusion entered Pharah's mind as she was not sure where the Scoutbot went. Suddenly something shot her jetpack causing it to stop functioning and she fell to the floor, her landing was hard and a loud thud could be heard when she hit the floor. As she tried to recover from the fall the Scoutbot stood above her, showing only little signs of damage to it.

Scoutbot: Nice shot! Too bad you didn't hit much.

Pharah gasped as she now feared for her life, Scoutbot grinned before aiming the scatter gun at her head, but again Scoutbot was interrupted when he was shot at by Mercy, Symmetra, and Tracer. Scoutbot grinned before attacking its next victim, Mercy. It ran straight for her, while easily dodging Tracer's bullets.

Tracer: Mercy it's coming for you!

Mercy gasped before trying to fly away, but Scoutbot jumped above her and kicked her in the back, making her hit the ground face first. She moaned in pain as she tried to get up but felt a foot on her back and pushed her back to the floor.

Scoutbot: Doctor, doctor, doctor.

Scoutbot said as it shook its head. Before Scoutbot could do anything else to Mercy it felt lots of bullets hit its back, it turned around to see an Energy ball heading straight towards it. Scoutbot jumped off of Mercy to dodge the Energy ball and started heading for Symmetra, Symmetra's eyes widened before she continued to shoot her energy ball at it while trying to run away. But the Scoutbot was easily catching up to her as it ignored Tracer's bullets, but was then shot at by Symmetra and Engie's mini-sentries. Symmetra's sentry shooting a laser beam at it while Engie's shot bullets at it.

Scoutbot: Augh!

Scoutbot ran at its new targets, leaving Symmetra alone. It shot its critical bullets at Symmetra's sentry, then knocked over Engie's sentry, making it harmless and vulnerable but Scoutbot destroyed anyway with one close up shot with the critical scattergun. It then faced Tracer and Symmetra who were standing together and aiming at the Scoutbot. The Scoutbot laughed as it started running towards them but was then shot in the back by five critical bullets. And turned to see Scout and Engie next to eachother, Engie holding the golden frontier justice that was filled with crits while Scout held his metal bat and his Bonk! drink in the other. It glared at the two mercenaries before charging at them, Scout ran forward while Engie stuck behind. Scout ran at his machine counter-part while Scoutbot ran faster, then both Scouts met each other as their metal bats collided. Both Scouts were right in front of each other, face to face. Scoutbot smirked at Scout as he received glares from him.

Scoutbot: Maybe after beat the crap out of you, I'll take your girl to dinner, how's that?

Scout: Uhh no, you won't be able to eat either way ya stupid moron trashcan.

Scout then swung for Scoutbot's head, it ducked before swinging at Scout's legs, knocking Scout off his feat, Scoutbot then brought its bat down to Scout but he blocked it with his bat. Before Scoutbot could bring its bat down on Scout again it was shot by Engineer, seeing that Scoutbot was distracted Scout quickly got up and jumped onto its back, hitting its head with his bat repeatedly. Scout looked at Engineer as he rode Scoutbot's back.

Scout: Engie help the others! I'll try to distract this thing as long as I can.

Scout said before continuing to hit Scoutbot's head. Engineer ran towards Tracer and Symmetra to check on them.

Engineer: You two alright?

Symmetra: We're fine but the others need healing, and Mercy is also hurt.

Engineer: Ok Tracer, you go and try to help Scout. Symmetra, I'll build a dispencer while you try to get everyone close to it, I'll help you once I'm done building it.

Tracer nodded before blinking towards Scout who was screaming of horror as he was currently holding onto Scoutbot for dear life since it was trying to pull Scout off.

Reinhardt: What about me?

Reinhardt said as he walked up to them.

Engineer: Reinhardt? I thought you were still hurt?

Reinhardt: Mercy healed me before she was attacked by that evil Scout robot thing, so I'm ready for another round.

Engineer: Good we can use your help to carry everyone to my dispencer.

Reinhardt nodded before running towards Winston and 76, Engineer put a toolbox down then ran towards Pharah to help her up while the toolbox slowly began to build itself into a dispencer, Symmetra helped Mercy up and began to walk her to the dispencer, as soon as Engineer got Pharah to the dispencer he gently sat Pharah on the floor before hitting the dispencer with his gunslinger to speed up the building process. Reinhardt came in with Winston and Soldier 76 on his shoulders, with Mei behind him who was carrying her broken little robot friend, she was looking down at it sadly.

Reinhardt: I found Mei, her weapon is broken, along with her dear little friend.

Reinhardt dropped Winston and 76 off of the floor as an effort to wake them up, which worked as 76 moaned and Winston growled as he gripped his bruised forehead. Engineer finished building his dispencer, once it was built it began to heal the agents, once Mercy was feeling better she got up and started healing the others. After they were all healed Engie sent Soldier 76 and Mercy to help Scout and Tracer, while he made the others stay to discuss a plan.

Winston: How are we gonna destroy that robot? It seems to have great strength yet also great speed, does it even have a weakness?

Engineer: I'm afraid not Winston, the creator of the robot said so.

Bell: Actually it does have a weakness.

Bell said as she walked up from behind Engineer, startling him a bit.

Engineer: About time you got up.

Bell: Well after seeing you guys getting beat up by my invention I guess it gave me enough guilty to go and help you guys.

Engineer: How flattering.

Engineer said sarcastically.

Winston: Your responsible for that machine!?

Symmetra: You're the reason why I killed Engie!?

Bell: Yep. Wait you killed who?

Winston was having a hard time controlling his rage, his skin was already changing colors as he was trying to hold it in, Bell noticed this and sighed.

Bell: Look Winston is it? Can you be mad at me later? Right now we got something else to do.

Engineer: As much as I hate to admit it but she is right Winston.

Winston let out a defeated sigh before his skin went back to his normal color. Symmetra was still not giving up as she was about to take out her Photon Projector only to be stopped by Engie who held her hand and shook his head, Symmetra also let out a defeated sigh before crossing her arms. Engineer looked back at Bell.

Engineer: I thought you said your robot doesn't have a weakness before?

Bell: I only said that I make my inventions to be perfect, yet again I say not everything I make is perfect.

Engineer: Well what is its weakness?

Bell: Remember when you took out my Engiebot with one hard punch with your metal hand?

Bell's question made the whole group gasp and wide eyes started starring at Engie, Symmetra looked at Engineer before asking.

Symmetra: Is she serious?

Engie nodded before answering Bell's question.

Engineer: Yeah, how could I not?

Bell: Well while I was building the robots, both of them had a specific spots in their mechanics that I just could not improve, these spots are their weakness for if they are to be harmed in that specific area, they would be destroyed.

Engineer: So I guess that Engiebot's weakness was the head?

Bell: Basically, the metal jaw you knocked off was connected to an important source that kept the Engiebot going, when you disconnected it from the source it damaged its source.

Symmetra: So where is Scoutbot's weakness?

Bell: The mid center, that's where the weak point is, also known as the area where the source that runs Scoutbot hides.

Reinhardt: But how could we hit that thing? It moves so fast that I can't even see it! And even when we did hit it, that abomination didn't even show any signs of hit being damaged!

Bell: I used a special type of metal and steel to protect the insides of the robot, so you can't really put a bullet through it that easily.

Winston: Well then how do you suggest we do this?

Before Bell could answer Scout suddenly fell to the floor next to them, sliding until he slowly went to a stop, he groaned before picking himself up and shaking his head, trying to shake off the dizziness.

Bell: Him.

Bell shifted her head to Scout's direction, leaving everyone confused.

Engineer: Him? No offence Scout but you don't hit too strong.

Scout: Hey screw you Engie, but what is it you want me to do?

Bell: You still have that drink on ya right?

Scout: Yeah I do.

Scout took out his drink and held it up.

Bell: Good, you are gonna need it for this task im gonna give ya.

Scout: And what's that?

Bell: Scout I need you to drink that soda, and all of it. Then you have to run up towards the Scoutbot and hit it with all you got at the mid center, or for your case the stomach area.

Scout: What!? You ain't making me disappear forever!

Bell: Scout calm down, there's only a 56% chance for that to happen.

Winston: Ok wait hold up, I'm confused here, why do you want him to drink all of that soda? And why did he say he doesn't want to disappear?

Engineer: It's a long story but I'll cut it short since we only have a limited amount of time.

Engineer said as checked to see how things are going for Tracer, Mercy, and 76, and things were going bad as he saw Tracer being chased around by Scoutbot, while Soldier 76 kept shooting at it with Mercy healing him.

Engineer: Whenever Scout drinks that soda it causes him to move inhuman speeds, and based on his description the world seems to slow down.

Engineer said quickly.

Bell: And if he were to drink huge amounts of that soda the world would go completely still, but there is a chance of him remaining in the frozen world, and while he is stuck there we would not be able to see him again, but he would be able to see us.

Winston had so many questions about this soda but decided to ask questions later.

Scout: I don't see why you want me to drink ALL of this soda in one shot, I mean I know I've been drinking this a lot without a refill but there is still a good amount left.

Bell: Because my Scoutbot can detect movement in his scanner, if you were to drink a little amount of that soda it would still be able to see you coming, it would block your attack.

Symmetra: Why would you want him to hit it when he is in the time slow down thing?

Bell: Even though Scout ain't really that strong when the time is present, there is a big difference when time has stopped for him. Scout you need to do this so the Scoutbot can be destroyed, I hate to admit this but you are our only hope to defeat it. Well their hope to be precise.

Scout looked down at his drink and then looked at the others, he was scared as always but he didn't want anyone to die because of him being scared. Engie came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Engineer: You can do this Scout, I know you can.

Scout: Why are you so sure?

Engineer: Because Scout me and you have done some crazy things together, and during those times I realized that you are capable of things that no man can ever do. And you know how your brothers would say that your not a man? Then prove to them that you are and that you are much more!

Scout was slightly moved by this, but was now pumped up and ready to go. Scout smirked before nodding, ready to do his mission, Engie chuckled before patting Scout's back. All of a sudden 76 came flying in and landed harshly on his back, his forehead bleeding, Mercy came flying in to his side and started to heal him, Tracer blinked next to him to help as well. Tracer then turned to Engie.

Tracer: What the hell is taking you so long!? We are running out of time!

Soldier 76: We already did run out of time…

Soldier 76 said as he pointed at Scoutbot who was standing some distance away, starring at the group with the desire to kill.

Tracer: I really hope you guys have a plan!

Bell: We do.

Bell said while shifting her head towards Scout, Tracer made a confused expression before walking towards him.

Tracer: Scout, love, what are you gonna do?

Scout smiled before grabbing both of her hands.

Scout: Something that's gotta be done. This maybe a goodbye.

Before Tracer could question him why, he kissed her in the lips for a good 5 seconds before ending it and letting go of her hands, then he started walking towards the Scoutbot, his Bonk! soda in his hand.

Tracer: Scout?

Scout didn't respond as he stopped a couple feet away from Scoutbot, glaring at it.

Scoutbot: Oh what? You want another rematch ya stupid jockey?

Scout didn't answer as he raised his soda to his face.

Scoutbot: OOOOOH yeah your real scary.

Scout hesitated but then brought the soda to his lips and began to drink all that was left, once he finished the soda he disappeared out of nowhere. The Overwatch members gasped at the sudden disappearance of Scout, except for Bell and Engie who expected this to happen.

Scoutbot: What?

Scoutbot turned his head left and right to scan for Scout but couldn't find him, nor could he see any movement. Scoutbot then looked back at the group and laughed.

Scoutbot: Ha! Looks like he abandoned you guys, what a wuss.

Tracer: He is not a wuss! Unlike you he can take a hit without running away!

Scoutbot: Yeah yeah whatever dolly but time to die.

The Overwatch agents including Engineer aimed their weapons at Scoutbot, but as soon as Scoutbot took one step forward to them it was knocked by a mysterious force. Scoutbot did its best to maintain balance and looked down to its mid center to see a little dent, Scoutbot was completely surprised by the sudden damage he took out of nowhere.

Scoutbot: What the!? What the hell is going on!?

Even the Overwatch agents were confused, but then Tracer spotted a piece of paper stuck to the back of Scoutbot.

Tracer: Uhh excuse me.

Scoutbot: What?

Tracer: You seem to have something stuck to your back.

Scoutbot reached for its back and ripped the paper off, but tilted its head from what the paper said, but then looked back up at the group before saying.

Scoutbot: Uh oh.

A loud bang sound burst out of nowhere as Scoutbot suddenly flew to the wall back-first, letting go of the paper it held, Scoutbot hit the wall very hard leaving several cracks on it before sliding down to the floor, its glowing red eyes fading away, it did not get up. All of the Overwatch members were now speechless, including Bell and Engie. Tracer was the first to move after seeing such a scene and walked slowly to the paper on the floor, she picked it up and read it before gasping and blinking towards the group.

Tracer: Guys it's him! It's Scout!

Tracer pointer her finger at the paper for everyone to read it, and what it said shocked everybody, but made Engie chuckle.

"I'm a force of nature!"

Engineer: Hehe, he really is.

Engineer then began to walk towards the robot but then spot something on the floor, he walked over to it and picked up and recognized as Scout's bat, but it was broken. One side of the bat had many deep dents, and the metal bat looked a little bent.

Engineer: Dam Scout you were hitting that thing hard.

Tracer blinked next to him to inspect the bat.

Tracer: Is this his?

Engineer: Yeah.

Tracer: But-

Bell: You two may wanna come look at this.

Engineer and Tracer walked towards Bell and saw what was in her hand, it was the Bonk! soda can.

Engineer: We are seeing Scout's stuff.

Tracer: Forget about Scout's stuff, where is Scout?

This questioned popped up in everyone's mind as they began to look around for Scout, but did not see him anywhere. Engineer and Bell feared the worst has happened, their only idea where Scout could be is one place. Frozen in time.

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

Time Error

Chapter 12: Time Fix

Tracer was starting to worry where Scout was and turned around to look at Engie and Bell.

Tracer: Where is he?

Bell did not answer as she looked away, Engineer hesitated to speak but began to answer.

Engineer: Here's the thing Tracer, we ain't really sure.

Tracer: What do you mean you ain't sure?

Engineer: Well I mean he could be anywhere right now.

Engineer said as he shrugged, Tracer was getting frustrated and blinked right in front of Engie.

Tracer: What do you mean by that!? Where is he!?

Engineer startled by Tracer's outburst began to back away, Bell came towards Engie's side to help out.

Bell: What he is trying to say is that Scout is currently in the frozen world.

Tracer: Frozen world?

Engineer: Basically in a dimension where time has stopped, and is to never resume ever again.

Bell: Since Scout drank so much of that soda, it caused him to move so fast that time has stopped, which explains why we can't see him right now.

Tracer: So you made him sacrifice himself!?

Engineer: I wouldn't say that, I mean there still is a chance for him to come back, like Bell said there is only a 56% chance of him being stuck in the frozen world.

Bell: Technically he didn't sacrifice himself…he only risked his life…

Tracer: Shut up Bell!

Bell raised her arms up and backed away as she did not want to get the British girl anymore angrier.

Engineer: Tracer please calm down, let's not get angry at each other.

Tracer let out a huge sigh as she ran both of her hands through her hair, as soon as she calm herself she looked back at Engie.

Tracer: So what can we do Engie? Just what can we do to help Scout if he doesn't come back?

Engineer: I'm afraid I don't know Tracer, the only thing I suggest we can do is wait until he does comeback.

 ***Frozen world***

Scout laid there on the floor for what felt like hours to him but in reality it hasn't even passed a millisecond. He groaned of boredom as he laid there, he was getting sleepy despite the fact that he still is filled with energy. He forced his head back up to check to see if the others have moved at all, but sadly to see that they still remain in their spots like a statue of stone. He let his head fall to the floor and began to wait once again.

He had his fun with Scoutbot early but when time did not resume back to normal he started getting bored, he even began to look around the Talon base and found a piece of paper, he had a funny idea with it and wrote his favorite motto on it before tapping to the back of his mechanical counter-part, he found this entertaining for a bit but soon lost interest and took out his metal bat and hit the Scoutbot in the stomach repeatedly, Scout wished he could of continued but his metal bat was broken after what seemed to be the 269th swing. He let go of his metal bat and let it float in mid air, he found it weird that whenever he throws something in the air it would stay in the air. And afterwards that is how he end up, on the floor, slowly being killed by boredom itself if that was possible.

Scout: Auuuuuuuuugh….this is taking forever! I've never been so bored in my entire life!

Scout yelled aloud, he really was getting tired of waiting. After what felt like 5 more minutes he had enough and heaved himself up from the floor and walked towards his friends. He walked up to Tracer and began to study her face, admiring her beauty, he noticed the confused expression Tracer held on.

"I guess she did not understand what I was doing." Scout thought.

Scout reached to stroke her cheek but retracted his hand when he thought it would hurt her.

Scout: Sucks how I may be stuck here forever, I'll never even get to see you smile again.

Scout said before letting out a sad sigh, his eye began to tear up as began to loose hope. But as tears started to fall down his cheek he began to hear noises, sounding like as if there was wind passing by his ears. Scout was getting confused by the strange wind noise coming from nowhere.

Scout: Where the heck is that coming from?

Scout then noticed that everything in the room was getting brighter, the brightness increases has the wind noises increases. In the midst of the brightness Scout could of sworn he saw Tracer began to move, along with the others, he turned to see Scoutbot slowly moving, looking like a car crash happening in slow motion. Suddenly Scout was surrounded by high winds, the forceful winds pushing him around, Scout could no longer see has he had to close his eyes because of the bright light filling the room. Scout was now terrified and wished everything was boring again before letting out a frightened scream.

Scout: AHHHHHH!

* **Present Time***

The Overwatch members and mercenary were still waiting for any appearance of Scout, waiting for anything to just pop out of nowhere to be him. It has been 4 hours since Scout's disappearance and Tracer has already lost hope, she sat on the floor weeping with Mercy, Pharah, Mei, and Symmetra trying to comfort her, but not doing so well. Soldier 76, Reinhardt and Winston believed Scout would appear anywhere in the base and did hourly checks around the base, but each time they returned they did not have Scout with them. Engineer walked around in the room, thinking of ways to get Scout back while Bell stood there trying to recalculate the chances of Scout returning in her mind.

But then all of a sudden there was a force of wind that exploded in the room, pushing everyone against the walls in the room, but what startled them even more was what they saw in the middle of the room was Scout. Scout stood there for a moment before looking around to see the Overwatch members and his best friend Engie, but as soon as he took one step he fell to the floor. Everyone rushed to Scout, Tracer being the first one to get to him using her abilities. She kneeled beside him before grabbing him and holding on to him, as everyone got to Scout, Tracer checked his pulse, she felt a beat meaning that he is still alive.

Tracer: Oh thank goodness! He's alive!

Mercy began to check his pulse as well but felt it was a little weak.

Mercy: Everyone! Give him some space to breath! That includes you too Tr-

Mercy did not finished as she was receiving a death glare from Tracer, obviously not wanting to be taking away from Scout.

Mercy: Never mind then just us.

Tracer looked back down at Scout as she heard his groan, he began to move his head and brought a hand up to his head, he was having a huge headache and felt so weak. He began to open his eyes and saw Tracer looking back down at him, this woke him up more and his headache stopped from the sight of her, especially since she was so close.

Scout: Umm…

Tracer: Scout! Your back your back your back!

Tracer squeezed Scout tightly before rabidly kissing him in the cheek, making him blush.

Engineer: Easy on him Tracer, he looks weak at the moment, need some help getting up partner?

Engineer extended a hand out to Scout, Scout gratefully took it to get out of Tracer's deadly grip. As Scout got on his feet, his legs were wobbling a little bit, he still felt weak, Engie noticed this and put Scouts hand over his neck to help Scout stand up.

Scout: Thanks hardhat.

Engineer: Nothing to it, plus you did real good Scout, you really did a number on that Scoutbot.

Scout's eyes widened and looked around for the Scoutbot and spotted it lying against the wall, the mid-center completely destroyed. Scout grinned from the sight before looking back at Engie.

Scout: I sure did!

Bell: Told you it would work.

Bell came up to Scout with her arms crossed.

Bell: Oh, no hard feeling about me punching ya in the nose right?

Bell held her hand out for Scout to shake it, he thought for a moment before using his free hand and shaked her hand.

Scout: Nah I think we are good here, but just to let you know, I AIN'T EVER DOING THAT AGAIN!

Tracer gave Scout a good punch in the shoulder.

Scout: Ow! Ok we need to have a talk about our relationship if your gonna keep doing that.

Tracer: I do that because I care about you! So please don't do something like that ever again, I thought I lost you.

Tracer hugged Scout once more as she was glad her lover was back, she let go of Scout and smirked before speaking.

Tracer: And like you would really last a minute without being in a relationship with me.

Scout snorted, Engineer chuckled.

Engineer: Scout she is right about that.

Scout: Pfff I could last up to a whole year without ya.

Tracer: Oh really?

Scout: Try me.

Tracer: Ok.

Tracer then turned and started walking straight for the door, not affected at all by the sudden break up between them, Engie looked back at Scout with an eyebrow raised, Scout's face was blank and he did not blink. As soon as Tracer took one step outside the room Scout leaped forward, leaving Engie startled a little, and began to run after Tracer.

Scout: TRACER!

Tracer let out a giggle but continued to walk out, Scout running after her screaming for her to accept him back, leaving everyone dying in the room as their laughter was almost killing them. Engineer was the first to stop laughing.

Engineer: Well at least we know he has his strength back.

Bell: Must have been because he realized she Is probably the ONLY girl that would fall for him.

Engineer: Well ain't that the truth.

After 10 minutes or so, Scout and Tracer returned to the room holding hands.

Engineer: So did you two make up?

Scout only let out a goofy laugh in response, Engie stared awkwardly at Scout before looking at Tracer.

Tracer: Well let's just say while we were gone we didn't only just make up.

Engineer: Oh…ohhhhhh ok I see what you mean.

Engineer walked over to Scout as he was still making a silly face and slapped him.

Scout: OW!

Engineer: Stop acting silly lover boy, we got important business to do now.

Engineer began to walk towards the time teleporter, everyone else followed. Engie then stopped right in front of the device before speaking.

Engineer: Time to destroy this machine.

Bell: Wait what?!

Engineer: We need to destroy this machine, to ensure the safety of every timeline, remember?

Bell: Umm Engie, I'm afraid you aren't thinking straight.

Engineer: What are you talking about Bell?

Scout: Yeah what gives?

Bell facepalmed herself before talking back.

Bell: Maybe this would refresh your memory, You. Me. Scout. From 1968. Need to get back, remember now?

Bell said as she pointed at the time teleporter device, Scout's jaw dropped and Engie's eyes widened, the others were shocked. They could go back home…..

Engineer turned to look at Scout who was still in disbelief before looking back at the teleporter.

Engineer: We…we could go home…

Scout: But…how do we know that thing even works?

Bell: One way to find out.

Bell went to the control panel and pressed the activate button, the time teleporter turned on and a light appeared in the portal hole, it waited for the date to be entered, Bell entered the year, month, and day to where they left off and submitted the date, the portal light disappeared for a second before reappearing, showing the environment where Scout, Engineer, and Bell are from. Scout chuckled in disbelief.

Scout: I thought I'd never see this place again.

Engineer: Me and you both Scout.

Bell: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Bell began to walk up to the portal but was stopped by Engie who put a hand on her shoulder.

Engineer: Not yet.

Bell: What? Why?

Engineer: Because some of us got some goodbyes to give.

Scout: While one person needs to say sorry, and we know exactly who that is Bell.

Bell looked at the Overwatch agents who gave her a displeased look, Bell sighed before turning to face them.

Bell: Look I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you people, I'm sorry for having you attack Engie and Scout and I'm sorry for that museum incident. I usually wouldn't care about the consequences of my actions but now I do care, I really am sorry. But when you are tempted with a great reward, you would do anything for it, but I was wrong to do that, I hope you guys can forgive me.

The Overwatch members looked at each other before looking back at Bell, Winston spoke for them all.

Winston: We will excuse your actions this time Bell, however, if you were to cause trouble here once again there will be great consequences.

Bell: Never will happen as long as I'm in the past right?

Winston: Correct.

Bell walked over to Winston and shook hands with him, Engie walked over to Symmetra, he noticed that her eyes were on the verge of tears, but Symmetra was doing her best not to cry.

Symmetra: So I guess your leaving?

Engineer: I have to Symmetra, my team needs me back at home.

Tears began to fall from Symmetra's eyes has her heart broke, she looked down to the floor as she could not bare to keep her head up anymore. Engineer knew something like this was gonna happen.

Engineer: Hey.

Engineer grabbed her chin pushed it up for her to face him, he began to wipe the tears away as he spoke.

Engineer: You will always be the one for me, now I'm not sure in Gaben's name why we are in two different timelines, but we were made for eachother. You understand that? I will never forget you, and will always treasure the memories we had together in my heart.

Symmetra grabbed Engineer and pulled him in for a deep kiss, after they were done Symmetra pulled away and smiled at Engie.

Symmetra: And I will treasure the memories we had together in my heart too, Dell.

She pulled Engie's goggles off to see his eyes one last time, his eyes met her eyes and both eyes fell in love with each other. But their starring was interrupted by someone snapping their fingers, both of them turned to see Bell waiting in front of the time device.

Bell: Come on Engie, this time teleporter can run on forever you know.

Engie let out a sad sigh before walking to the time device, as he walked over to the device he passed by Scout and Tracer who were hugging each other tightly.

Tracer: Your leaving aren't you?

Tracer asked, sounding a bit sad. Scout sighed as he squeezed her tightly as he looked at the time device, he didn't want to leave her, in fact he REALLY did not want to leave her, but he feared that if he didn't go back to his time, would that affect the future including her? He didn't wanna take the chances, he didn't want to anything to affect her. He took a shaky breath before answering her.

Scout: I'm afraid I have to love.

Tracer looked at Scout, her eyes already being filled with tears, this was killing Scout, but then he thought of something.

Scout: Here.

Scout took off the dog tag he wore and put it on Tracer.

Scout: This is a little gift, to remember me.

Tracer: Like I would ever forget you.

Tracer said while smiling as she looked at the dog tag.

Scout: Eh what can I say? I was a boring type of guy.

Tracer: You were my type of guy.

Tracer said as their foreheads touched eachother.

Tracer: I'm really gonna miss you Scout.

Scout: I'm gonna miss you too, but if I ever, and I mean ever, had the chance to meet you again, even if it means going through hell and back, I'll take it.

Tracer: Well then here is a little reminder when you doing that.

Tracer kissed Scout passionately, their kiss lasted for a bit until they pulled away.

Scout: What kinda reminder was that for?

Tracer: Oh just something to remind you what your fighting for.

Tracer winked at Scout as he blushed, Scout then turned and walk towards the time teleporter, he stopped next to Bell and Engie.

Bell: Are we ready?

Scout: I guess so.

Engineer: You sure wanna go?

Scout: Engie im not sure, but I know I have to. Plus who's gunna save your ass from her?

Scout motioned to Bell who only glared at Scout, Engie chuckled.

Engineer: I guess your right about that.

Bell: Winston, be sure to destroy this machine after we teleport, we don't want anyone messing with this.

Winston: Understood, farewell Engineer and Scout, it was a pleasure.

The Overwatch agents waved good bye to their allies as Engineer, Scout and Bell walked towards the portal. Bell was the first to go.

Bell: See you on the other side.

Bell then jumped into the portal and vanished in a flash of light. Scout was the second to go but before he went, he ran towards the dead Scoutbot and kicked it in the head.

Scout: You suck! I am the Scout here!

Satisfied, he ran back to the time teleporter, he did a little salute to the Overwatch members before jumping into the portal.

Scout: Wahoo!

Scout also vanished in a flash of light, it was now Engineer's turn. Engineer took a step forward but then turned to look at his future allies one last time, he was really gonna miss them. The agents waved goodbye to him, he returned the wave with his gunslinger, he then turned back towards the portal and ran towards it and jumped in the portal, he to vanished in a flash of light. It was just the Overwatch agents now. Winston walked towards the control panel and deactivated the time device, once he did he turned towards Reinhardt.

Winston: Reinhardt, I believe you know what to do.

Reinhardt nodded before walking towards the time device, gripping his hammer tightly, when he was in front of the device he raised his hammer high before slamming down.

* **Back in 1968***

Just outside of Tuefort is where Bell, Scout and Engie appeared, it was night time.

Bell: Well what do you know Dell, our time device worked perfectly this time.

Engineer: Hehe, I guess me and you did a good work on that time device.

Scout was checking himself to see if he was alright, when he didn't find anything wrong he let out a relief sigh.

Scout: Phew…seems like you two morons did.

Bell: Well…I guess we should get going.

Bell started to walk towards her base but was stopped by Engie.

Engineer: Bell.

Bell turned towards him.

Bell: What?

Engineer: I know we had our chance to be allies or friends back in the future, but…can we still try to be friends here?

Bell: I'm not even sure if we can Dell, not without getting fired at least.

Scout: Maybe we can try be friends secretly, like when we are on our days off we could do something.

Engineer: We could try that but I just realized what would we do if we had to fight one another?

Bell thought about this and had an idea.

Bell: Sounds great, but when It comes to us fighting, let's put on a show for the administrator, if there is anything she likes, it's a show.

Scout: What do you mean by that?

Bell: I mean lets fake a fight, but make it look very realistic and interesting.

Engineer: Sounds like a plan to me.

Engineer extended out his gunslinger for a handshake, Bell eagerly took it.

Scout: Alright well *yawns* I'm getting tired here so I think me an Engie better get going, see ya around Bell.

Bell: See ya.

Engineer: Wait Bell.

Bell: What?

Engineer took out her golden frontier justice and held it out to her.

Engineer: You may want this back.

Bell: Nah, keep it.

Engineer: Really?

Bell: Yea, I mean I have a whole lot of them in a cabinet, keep it.

Engineer shook his head as he was so envious, Bell giggled.

Bell: See ya Dell.

Engineer: Bye.

Engineer ran to catch up with Scout as Bell walked back to her base, when the red and blue mercenaries came back they surprised their teammates. Many of their teammates questioned where they have been and why they took so long to get back. Bell, Scout, and Engineer would have told the truth but would they really believe in them? No they wouldn't have. So they said the only thing they could say.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

Even though that was the saddest excuse ever, both Red and Blu welcomed back their missing teammates gladly. After Red team welcomed back Scout and Engineer they decided to get some rest for the next battle that would be happening the next morning. Scout went to his room, and Engie went to his, Engie was surprised to see his room fixed up, but didn't question it as he laid on his bed that he dearly missed. But…as he laid there…Engineer couldn't help but have a feeling that he was missing something, but he just couldn't put his finger on it…

* **Back in 2076***

The Overwatch agents just returned to their HQ after their long mission, most of them were exhausted and decided to call it a day, Soldier 76, Reinhardt and Winston volunteered to stay up just in case there was any trouble in the cities. When Winston entered his room, he took out a banana and peanut butter from his fridge and headed for his computer, once he reached it he sat himself on the tire and began to eat until Athena spoke up.

Athena: Scanning is complete.

Winston: What did you finish scanning?

Winston asked, his voice muffled a bit from the food in his mouth.

Athena: I believe this object was called the TTPB.

Winston started choking on his snack.

 **The End.**


End file.
